


Sometimes, All You Need Is A Shoulder To Cry On... Or Maybe Two.

by DDR2020



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hope Is Angsty, Hosie, Josie Is Struggling With Crushes, Lizdon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, OC Is Just Confused And Awkward, OC is awkward af, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Supportive Partners, Threesome - F/F/M, landizzie - Freeform, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDR2020/pseuds/DDR2020
Summary: Logan Castle has lived the last two years of his life thinking he was a monster, the only one of his kind. That is until meeting a certain tribrid that will soon introduce him to a school full of people like him, a place he can finally feel comfy in. Sounds great, at least until you add two girls who are both attracted to him, and each other, wolfpack pressure, a Pandora's Box full of emotional baggage, dealing with his wolf side, discovering something that, according to his classmates, should be impossible, and ending up in a love triangle turned into a throuple. This is gonna be a long, long year.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman/Original Male Character(s), Hope Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Hope Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Josie Saltzman/Original Character(s), Josie Saltzman/Original Male Character(s), Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is pretty much my first story ever, so bear with me if you can. I spent a few years reading fanfics but this is my first time actually writing so I'm gonna try and do my best to not mess anything up. I'll do my best to stay true to all of these characters that I absolutely do not own, and forgive me if any of the characters seem ooc, and if they are, then please let me know and feel free to offer criticism and tips in order to improve this work. All Legacies characters and everything to do with Legacies belong to Julie Plec and the CW Network, I only own Logan (aka the OC). I will do my best to update this as regularly as I can. Thanks and peace. :)

Normally during a summer day at the Salvatore Boarding School For Gifted Youths, most students would find themselves spending their time either in town, eating lunch at the Mystic Grill or hanging around the town park, lounging around the lake, having a time of the lives splashing around in the water, or they would just hang out at the school, bundled up in groups of friends simply existing in the comfort of their presence, minds away from tests, magic projects, football games, monsters and homework and instead focused on other things that most teens would find entertain or worthwhile. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case for a Miss Hope Mikaelson.

The resident tribrid was walking down the uncrowded halls of the school, a neutral stare on her face and her body giving off a strong sense of _DO NOT APPROACH AT ANY COSTS_. A bundle of books would be found under her arm, her opposite arm holding onto the strap of a dark red backpack, seemingly matching with her burgundy-colored blouse and dark navy blue jeans, her almost hostile form making its way down to the library. For she was not in the mood for any human (or non-human) interactions, especially after the large dumpster fire of a breakup she had with, who she believed would be her epic love, Landon. It has been almost a month since they parted, yet the wound in her heart still felt fresh, as if it occurred yesterday. It was during a briefing with Alaric regarding some new Malivore monster that sparked the sudden argument. Hope had suggested for Landon to stay with MG and keep to the sidelines, while she and the twins faced the monster. Landon, unable to keep it in himself, let out a small comment about not being some helpless damsel anymore. It truly wasn’t out of ill-intent. Landon seemed to still feel helpless by Hope’s careful treatment of him. He’s a phoenix that’s able to fly and seemed to be immortal, yet he was still treated as the vulnerable, useless Landon. Hope didn’t mean it for him to feel that way. Some part of her was still scared of losing him. Her life as a Mikaelson was filled with loss and pain, people close to her die, even the immortal ones. There always will be a loophole, and she would always try her best to not let that happen, even if it did mean losing them emotionally. The argument that ensued would be heard from all over the school, and possibly by the monster too if we’re being honest. It was later finished once Landon finally said those fatal words. _I’m sorry Hope, but I’m done. We’re done. Goodbye._

Those words would stay on her mind for the next few weeks after that, her nights spent crying in the twin’s room, her days spent pushing herself in everything. Training, her studies, monster hunting, anything to get her mind off of _Him._ She would brush off Alaric’s attempts to talk about her feelings, she would blow off even the smallest of friend activities if she knew that he would be present, she would either stay in her room painting or in the library doing research on the next monster to come. It’s been going well, at least she thought it was. Her train of thoughts and train of movement were suddenly halted by a certain blonde Gemini Witch in her path, blocking almost all manner of possible escape.

“HOPE!” The Blonde let out with a wide smile, her body moving quickly to intercept the tribrid, her arm wrapping around her shoulders to guide her away from her destination, and towards somewhere else entirely. “Just the tribrid I wanted to see. How are you?”

Hope’s eyebrows were raised as high as they could as she eyed Lizzie, her apparent displeasure on her face as she was led away from the library.

“I’m fine Lizzie, what do you want?” She asked neutrally as she tried her best to shake from the Saltzman’s grip, unsuccessfully at that.

“Oh nothing. Just wanted to know how my fellow witch was doing. May I say that blouse looks great on you. That whole outfit screams Beautiful and Belligerent.” She stated, doing her best to keep the Mikaelson in her hold.

Hope stopped dead in her tracks, causing Lizzie to move forward, breaking her arm’s grip and causing her to face the tribrid. “Lizzie, what do you _really_ want.” She stated, her annoyance on display yet her behavior as calm as can be. It wasn't like she didn't expect the blonde to completely feign ignorance at the suspicion of some ulterior plan

The blonde let out a small sigh as she rolled her eyes, arms crossing over her white top, her blue eyes meeting Hope’s. “Well, first of all, ouch. Second of all, I’m trying to keep you from being ‘Emo Hope’ all over again. I mean seriously, I will not stand by and let you wallow over Birdbrain any longer.”

“Lizzie, I appreciate it but-“

“NO. No Buts or Ifs or anything. You and Me, and Josie, are all going to have a much warranted Girls Day. Cause we deserve it, you most of all. So stop moping around and lets go get something to eat.” She said, moving to grab the tribrid once again.

This time, Hope took a step back, slightly tired eyes looking at the blonde. “Lizzie. Look, I really do appreciate this whole ‘attempt’ but I’m fine. You don’t need to do anything. I’m ok.”

“But you’re not, Hope. I mean, look, I’ve been there, ok. I’ve gone through enough breakups to know what you’re feeling. But sooner or later, you just need to let yourself relax a bit. Its Summer, Hope. A time for new beginnings, to focus on yourself and not some incompetent mayonnaise jar, and it is especially time for you to discover yourself some new summer fling” Lizzie let out with a warm smile. “So how about we go grab Jo, head over to the Grill for some milkshakes and have some fun, and maybe someone will catch your eye and make you forget all about that little Hobbit ass. What do you say?”

Hope stayed quiet for a few seconds, her mind contemplating on Lizzie’s words for a moment. She kinda was right in the whole _focusing on her self_ but she just couldn’t imagine giving up on Landon. But maybe this would be a step in the right direction. Something to keep her from thinking about him, at least for the summer. Once she was done, she let out a small smile at the blonde, nodding slowly. “Fine. Just give me an hour or two to put these books away and I’ll meet you two out front, ok? And thanks Lizzie.” She said as she moved to head to her room.

Lizzie smiled wide at the Mikaelson, internally celebrating at another successful convincing, especially after the apparent week she spent trying to drag Josie aboard this plan of hers, and with Hope agreeing, step 1 was complete, and step 2 was ready to go. “Got it, my favorite tribrid. See you later. And you better not be late! It’s hot as hell outside!” She let out at the departing trbrid.

Once Hope had finished getting ready and putting her other stuff away, she decided to head out into the woods for a little walk, to clear her mind. It always did help her in the past, especially during some rough moments. Her black boots brought her into a little clearing in the woods, providing her with a spot to rest for a minute or two. She took a seat on a tree stump, her arms resting upon her knees as she let herself feel at ease in the quiet of the woods, her mind finding calm in the setting. She was beginning to feel serene in the presence of nature, losing herself to the peaceful environment as she closed her eyes, hoping to rest and think of better times, of fond memories. It wasn’t until a loud yell and the smell of blood suddenly made it’s way to Hope’s location. Her eyes widened as she shot up in alert, looking around for anything that might be a danger to her, and to others. She could already smell the blood of something, or _someone,_ in the air. She quickly ran towards the possible origin point of the yell, the smell now growing in the air as she rushed past the trees and out of the clearing, hearing someone let out a curse, causing her to pick up her pace. Once she arrived at the possible area of attack, her eyes scanned the forest.

To be honest, she was expecting a monster of some kind, and was ready for a fight. What she wasn’t expecting was finding a boy, possibly the same age as her, blood splatters covering his pants and hoodie as he finds himself frozen in place, one hand holding onto a backpack and another holding a piece of what looks like… ‘ _Animal Meat? What the fuck?’_ she thought in her mind, her eyes widening at the sight. The boy’s green eyes met her light blue ones, his face filled with shock and panic.

“Uh… t-this... this isn’t what it looks like! I swear!”


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Logan Castle.

Today was a day like any other. The sun was shining, the air was fresh, and it was a good day for some summer fun. It was also a good day to prepare for a nightly transformation, at least according to a certain young werewolf it was. Such werewolf was currently sleeping in till noon in the abandoned shack he had been calling a home for the past few days. The shack was an old hunting shed that apparently wasn’t that bad to live in… at least it wasn’t as dirty as he had thought when he had first arrived. Said teen’s name was Logan, and Logan had just decided to wake up from his slumber.

The young man rose up from the worn out mattress he called a bed, a hand passing through his pale face, attempting to brush off the sweat and sense of drowsiness. ‘ _Another wonderful night of sleep’_ he thought to himself sarcastically, letting out a sigh as he rises up from the bed. His hand would then comb over his dark sandy hair resting atop his head in an amateur crew cut style, self-inflicted, of course. ‘ _Not much you can do with just a razor and a mirror.’_ His body moved around the shack, stopping in front of a large blue backpack, filled with knick-knacks, his journal, his music player and a variety of other things and personal possessions. He reached into the bag, grabbing the first thing he could. That being a half-eaten candy bar.

“Better than nothing, I guess.” He let out to no one in particular, taking a bite out of the candy bar before putting it back inside the bag. He then moved to get changed, taking off his sweatpants and moving to wear a set of worn-out jeans, shrugging on a black hoodie over his navy blue tee. “Ugh… God. This sucks.” He stated aloud. _Just a few more days and you’re out of here. ‘And onto the next town. Hopefully there’ll be an abandoned apartment or something that isn’t a shack in the woods.’_

He made sure to check around the shack, taking in the boarded up windows offering up the most amount of privacy and protection. Not for him, but for anyone on the outside. Especially for tonight, the night of the first full moon of the summer. Usually for nights like these, he would be caught unprepared, it is what happens when you tend to focus on your survival and not on your moon phases. He was still new to this but this time he was prepared. He had managed to find a set of chains lying around an abandoned construction site he had passed by on the way to town, and inside his pack there was a lock and key that he had stolen from a hardware store two towns back. Now all he needed was food. And unfortunately, he didn’t know how to hunt, and that made his newfound diet of animal meat all the more difficult to maintain.

  
Logan stepped out of his cabin, backpack strapped to his back and a medium-sized plastic bag shoved into his pocket. His worn-out sneakers crunching on fresh leaves and grimy dirt, passing over fallen tree branches and the rough ground under him. The air let out a small breeze, providing him small comfort from the blistering summer heat. God, he hated the heat. He much preferred the cold compared to this current weather. ‘ _Just a few more days, scrounge up enough cash to move upstate and hopefully find yourself a fresh new pad to rest and repeat the process all over again.’_

After a couple of minutes, Logan had finally arrived at his destination. A small alley behind a butcher shop in downtown Mystic Falls. The only place he could get the supplies he needed, and after a few days of scouting it out, he was finally ready. His plan mostly consisted of waiting for the right moment to act, so he just stayed out of sight for now, leaning against a wall as he did his best to act inconspicuous. At least, as inconspicuous as a hoodie-wearing teen with no good acting skills leaning in an alley could be. Which isn’t very inconspicuous to be honest, but luckily nobody paid him any mind. After a few minutes, Logan began getting tired of waiting, anxious to do something, ‘ _anything to just not stand still all the fucking time.’ J_ ust when he thought he would have to wait decades for his plan to actually work, his prayers were answered. A large, portly man sporting a large beard and a blood-splattered apron opened the back door, carrying a large black garbage bag in his hand. The man let out a small grunt as he tossed the bag at the wall next to the filled up dumpster, turning back to head inside, closing the door behind him.

_‘Perfect.’_ Logan thought to himself, making his way to the bag and opening it up. His lips curved upwards slightly at the sight of not-yet expired meat inside, some of it looking still fresh enough to eat without puking. He quickly pulled out the plastic bag in his pocket, opening it up as he began rummaging through the bag, grabbing as many pieces of meat he could fit inside. Once he was done, he closed the bag and tied it shut with a knot, throwing it over his shoulder as he began to stand up. ‘ _Well. That wasn’t so hard. Another day, another good haul. Just gotta head back ho-‘_

“Hey! Kid!”

Logan suddenly froze for a split second, his ears catching the sharp, loud words muttered by the butcher from before. He suddenly took off in a sprint, not staying put for anything. The least he needed was attention, and questions. And usually, both would involve the police, whether it be sooner or later. He ran as fast as he could, his blood pumping as the adrenaline courses through his body, his movements growing faster than the usual teenage homeless person. ‘ _Thank you, wolf speed.’_ He thought to himself, finally arriving at a small clearing in the woods not that far from his cabin. All he had to do was keep going and he’d be good for tonight. That is if he could pay attention to where he was running.

“Fuck!” Logan let out, tripping over a tree branch firmly rooted into the ground, his body flailing forward and the bag on his bag flying past him, tearing open upon impact, causing all of the meat to be discarded upon the dirt floor. The teen slowly got up from his fall, limping slightly as he made his way to the bag.

“Shit!” He cursed upon seeing the damage, dropping his backpack and opening it up as he did his best to scoop up any salvageable pieces of meat he could, unnoticing of the blood staining his clothing. He was almost finished before his ears picked up the faint sound of leaves crunching nearby, his swamp green eyes moving towards the direction of the noise. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his mouth opened up at the sight of a girl, ‘ _a beautiful girl’,_ but a girl no less, and she currently was in shock at the sight in front of her. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one.

“Uh… t-thi-this isn’t what it looks like! I swear!” Logan let out, dropping the piece of meat on the ground and zipping up his backpack.

“Oh really? Cause to me it looks like you’re shoving meat into your backpack, and depending on the blood on your clothes, I can’t tell if it’s human or animal.” The redhead let out, her eyes now absent of shock and filled with suspicion.

Logan stayed silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. “… Ok. Yeah, it does look like that, but I promise it’s just animal meat. What animal, I don’t know but I do know that it ain’t human. I’m no cannibal.” He said, a small nervous laugh escaping him before immediately shutting his mouth. ‘ _Great job not acting like a total psycho, Logan. She totally believes you now, dumbass.’_ He chastised himself mentally, his eyes focusing on the girl.

The girl’s face was still filled with suspicion and doubt at his statement, her small stature moving a bit closer to him. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth? For all I know, you could just be some psycho cannibal living in the woods.” She stated, posture set in a defensive stance.

“Look, I’m not. I promise. I’m not gonna go all Texas Chainsaw on you. I just want to leave. So how about you forget that you saw me and I’ll be on my way out of he-“ He was in the middle of saying, moving away from the girl before suddenly he was pushed back by a sudden invisible force.

“ _Ventus_ ” The girl spoke, her hands raised up towards him. Whatever she did, it knocked him back into a tree, and it didn’t seem to let him go anytime soon, rendering his escape attempt useless.

“What the fuck?!” He let out, scared and confused at whatever the hell this girl did to him. “Let me go!” He stated, desperate to escape the invisible clutches of this mystery beauty. ‘ _The one time you meet a pretty girl, she finds you in the middle of stashing meat in your pack and is now holding you captive against a tree. Thank you, God for the amazing luck you’ve given me lately.’_

“Why in the hell should I do that?” She said, scoffing at the teenager, not seeming convinced at all.

In a desperate attempt at escape, Logan swallowed before calming himself for a couple of seconds, finally speaking in a calm yet nervous tone. ‘ _Here goes nothing’._

“Would you believe me if I said I was a werewolf?”

…

Silence descended upon the two teens, the male expecting the female to either have one of two reactions, her laughing at his face in disbelief, or her not believing anything he says and probably kill him or turn him in to some shadow organization or some shit from the movies. Her seeming to let him go definitely wasn’t one of them.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” She said with a small shrug as she released him from whatever spell she had done to him.

His body fell to the ground, his face containing a dumbfounded look at the girl. ‘ _I cannot believe this.’_

“Are you serious right now? This isn’t some joke or anything?” He said, still weary of the girl yet happy he was freed.

“Yeah. I’m serious. Here, let me help you up.” She said, moving to help him up.

Once he reached for her hand, he suddenly felt a small jolt of… something upon their hands meeting. At least for him it was a small jolt. For her it was a large push, similar to the one she sent to him some moments ago. Immediately confused and afraid at whatever he had done, he quickly moved to help her up.

“Holy shit! I am so sorry. I sincerely don’t know what the fuck that was. Honest.” He said, doing his best to just not fuck this whole situation up.

The girl however was not so easily convinced by his apology, launching him back against the tree once again and moving closer.

“Ow. I’m gonna take that as a apology not accepted” Logan let out with a breath.

“You think?” The girl said sarcastically, moving closer to the young werewolf before waving her hand at him, muttering what seemed to be a spell. “ _Ad somnum”_

Upon hearing the words, Logan suddenly felt a strong sense of sleep wash over him, his eyes feeling heavy as they began to shut close, his mind’s last conscious thought being ‘ _I am so fucked.’_ Before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed the introduction of Logan and the overall chapter. Next chapter will be focusing on Josie. Thank you all for reading and tips and criticism are greatly appreciated. Till next time.


	3. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's struggling. With Magic and with her undying crush on Hope. Lets see how's she's doing today.

The students at Salvatore were up and about, roaming around the halls and the school grounds, having fun, and spending some quality time in the sun. All except for one Josette “Josie” Saltzman, the resident siphoner witch twin and current witch representative of the school honor council. For the brunette was currently focused more on her magic control than on any other activities. Mostly as a form of distraction from a unyielding crush on a certain redhead friend of hers. The Gemini Witch was practicing her fire magic as she sat on her bed, making sure to keep it contained, not wanting a repeat of another previous incident involving a door, a note, and a fire spell. It’s been a while since Josie has practiced magic again, especially after the whole _Dark Josie_ Incident. That was half a year ago, and yet she only started to use her magic again only three months ago. If it was her choice, she probably would’ve gone a full year before using it, still unsure of whether or not she can control herself this time. ‘ _It would be so easy to fall back into a habit, so easy yet so terrifying’_ she had thought to herself, quickly putting out the fire she had conjured before moving to her desk, intending on grabbing an old spell book of hers. Once she had sat back on the bed, her fingers flipped through the pages, searching for anything to keep her mind off of Hope.

Hope, the very reason she decided to start practicing. At first, she had doubts, scared to fall to the darkness. Scared to harm her friends, her family, her everything. It wasn’t until Hope had done her best to reassure her that she’d be ok. That what happened before won’t happen now. The tribrid had done her best to be there for Josie, supporting her as she started getting used to her magic once again. That was the start, the rekindling of something she had thought she had buried deep inside of her being. It certainly didn’t help that due to her and Landon’s breakup, Hope had decided to spend more time with the twins, Josie most of all. Whether it be magic training or simply hanging out, the brunette Saltzman just couldn’t stop herself from feeling for the Mikaelson.

At first it was a small brush of hands during combat practice, something she would shake off at the moment but be unable to ignore for the rest of the day. She had thought ‘ _it was just a fluke, you know?_ _It’s probably just an aftereffect from the lack of magic in my system.’_ Then it was her taking hint of her scent, as weird as it was to her, she couldn’t stop thinking about Hope’s perfume, thinking it was just the nicest thing she’s ever smelled before. _‘It’s just a perfume, Josie. Just a perfume. Just remember to ask her about it sometime, maybe it’s just a really good perfume.’_ The last straw was during one evening during lunch. She was sitting with Lizzie and MG, chatting about some plans to hang out in the town square later. Suddenly, her brown eyes caught sight of Hope strolling in. At that moment, Hope was all she could focus on, tuning out MG’s voice and just focusing on her face. Her beautiful eyes, her pristine skin, her elegant hair, her luscious red lips. It wasn’t until she felt Lizzie’s shoulder bumping her ribs from under the table that broke her out of her stupor, her twin’s eyes narrowing at her with a small smirk of mischief. ‘ _Shit, she knows’_ Josie thought to herself, dreading whatever the blonde was planning in her mind. The conversation that took place later in their dorm was apparent of that.

Lizzie had spent the following week trying to coerce her into agreeing with whatever outlandish plan she had thought up. According to the Blonde, Step 1 was convincing Hope to hang out with them in some mock attempt of a Girls Day. And if Lizzie’s sudden entrance was of any indication, Josie would think that she had succeeded.

“Step 1 is successful, and we are now ready for Step 2, my dear sister.” The Blonde had stated, confidently striding into the room, taking a seat on Josie’s bed as she smiled wide.

“Lizzie, I’m still not sure about this. I mean, it’s just a small crush.” Josie had her doubts, scared to act on her feelings in fear of messing up her and Hope’s friendship.

“Jo, relax. Once I pay a little visit to a certain phoenix Muppet, then Step 2 will go smoothly and you and Hope will have a wondrous ‘Girls Day’ on your own. It will give you enough time to either realize your crush on Hope is simply just that and move on or you’ll both actually bond, and Hope might end up crushing on you too. Either way it’s a win-win.” The Blonde Gemini Witch ended with a shrug and a smile.

“But Lizzie… what if none of that happens?” Josie asked, worry and self-concern spread upon her features. “What if she doesn’t like me back? Or what if she does, but it ends up being just another failed relationship? I don’t think I can risk that, Lizzie.”

Lizzie spent a few seconds thinking upon the brunette’s words, slowly moving to rest at her side and throw an arm over Josie’s shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. “Jo, I… I can’t see the future, and believe me, I have tried. Do you know how many divination spells I’ve attempted in middle school? I once thought I’d go bald at 25. I am no fortune teller.”

“Lizzie…” The brunette let out, her eyebrows raised at the blonde in an attempt at telling her to get to the point.

“Look, my dear sister, what I’m trying to say is that, maybe you and Hope will end up together, and maybe it’ll work out, or maybe not, or maybe you won’t end up with Hope and will find someone else to make you happy, or you’ll just be happy on your own. Look, the whole point of this is that YOU deserve to be happy, at least during the summer. It’s time for you to stop focusing on other people’s happiness, and yes, I mean mine, and focus more on your own. And while you do that, I’ll do my best to support and help you out in every and any way I can, like the good, supportive sister I am.” She ended, hugging Josie close before moving to get up from the bed.

Josie smiled at her sister, reflecting on her speech, and sighing softly. “Thanks, Liz. I appreciate it. You didn’t have to.”

The Blonde looked back at her, returning her smile with one of her own. “No problem, Jo. Least I can do for being the resident Twin Bitch for the past few years.” She replied with a little laugh.

Josie let out a small laugh of her own at the statement. “You weren’t _that_ bad.”

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat but I need to follow through with the Plan. And if that means venturing into the lounge for the Reject from The Shire, then that’s what I must do. So see you later, Jo.” She said, waving goodbye at her sister before exiting the room.

After that, Josie had decided to take a quick shower and change into something more suited for the activity that her sister had planned, putting on a yellow blouse with a navy blue checkered skirt, putting on some grey sneakers before applying just a bit of makeup and exiting the room. Josie walked down the halls for a bit, seeming to wait for either her sister or Hope’s arrival, while also mentally psyching herself up for the upcoming evening. ‘ _Don’t be nervous. It’s just you and Hope hanging out. You’ve done this countless of times before. Don’t sweat it.’_

The brunette’s thoughts were suddenly broken by the appearance of her sister, seeming to look disgruntled but still composed.

“I’m guessing your visit to the lounge was a success?” Josie asked with a small teasing smile.

“It was a struggle but nothing your amazing sister couldn’t handle.” The witch replied, shaking off any signs of what seemed to be irritation from her form. “Have you seen Hope yet?” She asked Josie.

“No, not yet. Kinda weird don’t you think?” She asked in return.

“Knowing Hope, she’s probably just brooding for a bit, but I doubt she’d flake on us. Either way, once she comes out of whatever dark corner she’s occupied, there’s no way she’d miss out on hanging out with ‘us’. Just trust me, Jo. I’ve planned for everything. Nothing is going to ruin this evening. Nothing at all…. Why is Hope dragging a body?” The blonde let out, eyes widening in surprise at the sight, causing her twin to do the same.

Both the Gemini twins caught sight of the tribrid in question storming down the halls, slightly dirty and face filled with displeasure, seeming to carry an unconscious body behind her with her magic. As she got closer to the twins, Josie noticed the body to be that of a teenage boy probably around her or Hope’s age. ‘ _Kinda cute’_ She thought before immediately shoving that train of thought down before it could go anywhere.

Lizzie seemed to be the first one to speak out of the two. “So… Hope. Who’s the lucky guy?” Lizzie asked with a nervous smile, eyes still wide as she mentally kicked herself over her previous words.

Hope seemed to not be fazed by the strange and shocked looks of her peers, seemingly to shrug at the blonde. “Long story. Found him in the woods where he supposedly said that he’s a werewolf. Emphasis on supposedly.”

This caused both of the siphoner witches to generate even more surprise and question at their friend. “What do you mean supposedly? Is he something else entirely?” Josie had asked with some small worry. They had gone months since the last Malivore monster had appeared and she did not feel prepared at all to face one.

“That’s kinda the reason why I brought him here. Can you guys take me to your dad?” Hope had asked of the two.

Lizzie’s eyes sparkled with opportunity as she grew a wide smile. “Well, I would love to, Hope, but something else has popped up so I’ll be busy for the time being. But… Josie can totally help you out!” She replied, seeming to subtly push Josie forward as she then began to move away from the duo, trio if we’re being technical. “Have fun!” She let out, giving a small thumbs up at her twin as she dashed down the hall, receiving a pointed glare from her twin and a confused look from Hope.

“So… we should get going, right?” Hope had asked Josie, not wanting to carry around this stranger anymore than she had to.

“Yeah, totally. Let’s go.” Josie replied in her most non-awkward tone, walking down to her dad’s office, Hope and cute unconscious boy in tow. ‘ _I am so not prepared for this.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed today's chapter and enjoyed seeing Josie and Lizzie's interactions. Next chapter will focus on Lizzie and her conversation with Landon, aka Step 2. Thanks for reading and till next time. Tips and criticisms are always appreciated.


	4. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie would do anything for her sister. Anything. And if that means hanging out with Landon Kirby of all people, then that's what she'll do.

If someone had told Lizzie Saltzman that she’d be on her way to purposely hang out with _the Landon Kirby_ out of her own free will, then she would’ve checked said person for hexes. Unfortunately, no one is hexed and she is currently making her way to the lounge in search of said lame-flame hobbit head for that exact reason.

_‘This is for Josie, Lizzie. Remember that. You’d do anything for her. But she SO owes me big time for this.’_ The blonde thought to herself, having just left her and her sister’s room after letting Josie know about the completion of Step 1. She had been having her doubts, but Lizzie just needed to give her some well-earned words of encouragement to pump her up for her “Girls Day” with Hope. She then left in order to begin the next step of the plan, Step 2, aka Operation Landon Distraction.

After a few minutes of walking, mentally gearing herself up for the awkward and grueling conversation ahead of her, she had finally entered the lounge, eyes scouring the place for any signs of Landon’s presence. Once her blue eyes landed on the phoenix, seeming to engage in some conversation with Wade on the couch, the Gemini Witch made her way towards him, striding confidently past anyone and anything in her path. ‘ _The sooner the better.’_ She convinced herself, finally stopping in front of the two geeks.

“Hi Wade. Sorry to bother but me and Landon need to have a little talk so if you’ll excuse us.” The blonde said with a polite yet unwavering voice, making it seem more like a demand than anything else.

“Hey, you actually remembered my name.” The fairy said in slight amazement before being immediately shut down by Lizzie.

“Scram.” She ordered, snapping her finger to catch the boy’s attention, causing Wade to scramble away in fear.

Once the fairy left, Lizzie had taken the now-empty seat next to Landon on the couch, hands folded over her lap as she tilted her head towards the curly-haired boy with a noticeably fake smile, looking at her with a look of curiosity and slight fear.

“Uh… Lizzie, are you ok?” He had asked, closing the book in his hands and now focusing on the blonde in question.

“Me? I’m fine. Great actually! So… you busy today?” The siphoner had asked with a scheming look, lips tugged upwards like a jester as she leaned closer to the boy.

“Um… why do y-you ask?” The boy asked cautiously, trying his best to lean back from the blonde, feeling trapped between her and the couch armrest. He definitely wasn’t used to any of this, especially coming from someone like Lizzie. Calling it weird would be an understatement.

“Cause... I was thinking we could hang out. So, again, are you busy?” The girl asked, not moving from her close distance. Even if the close distance between them unnerved her, the very thought of it unnerving him was worth every damn second.

Landon’s mind immediately went blank at her words, the search for any logical explanation behind her behavior now abandoned. He swallowed slowly, his green eyes focused on her blue orbs gazing into him, trying to dig an answer out for themselves instead of waiting for him to respond. Once he got enough courage to speak, he straightened up as best as he could, unnoticing of how close they were in the surprisingly small couch. “Hang out? Us? Is this… some sort of test? Or secret Malivore meeting?” He asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

At that Lizzie let out a loud laugh, backing up into her seat as she did her best to steady herself. ‘ _God he really is hopeless. Ha, Hope-less. Did I just make a pun right now? Ew. Focus Lizzie!’_

“No, this is not some test or secret meeting or anything out of the ordinary. This is just me, perfectly-perfect Lizzie, asking you, the local Hobbit, to hang out. So, are you gonna keep questioning or should I just go now?” She questioned, one part of her hoping he’d say yes, for Josie’s sake, the other part hoping for the opposite, for her pride’s sake.

Once the boy fully realized that this in fact was not a trap or prank of any sorts, he seemed to relax, albeit a small bit, he did still have _some_ suspicions. “Uh sure. Why not?”

Lizzie’s smile grew wide as she got up from her seat, satisfied at accomplishing Step 2, at least part of it. “Great! Stop by my room in an hour. DO NOT be late. Or else I’ll be finding you, and you do not want me finding you.” She had warned before moving to leave.

“Ok. It’s a date.” The boy said with a nervous, yet good-humored tone, still in disbelief at what had just occurred. Said comment caused the blonde to quickly stop in front of the boy, face now wiped free of the smile and replaced with a look of irritation.

“This is SO not a date. Not at all. So don’t even try to call it that. You are warned.” She ended with a dead-serious tone, moving past the phoenix and heading to the exit.

“Got it, SO not a date.” He had repeated in a sarcastic tone, letting out a soft chuckle at the blonde’s expense. Lizzie in turn returned the joke with a wave of her hand, causing the book in his hands to flap open, slapping him in the face lightly. Yet the sudden act did not do enough to stop the boy’s small laughter and gentle smile from appearing.

After the excruciating conversation with Landon, Lizzie decided to head back to her room, surprised to find Josie roaming the halls alone and without Hope. Upon meeting with her sister, speaking about Hope’s sudden absence and assuring Josie that everything will be alright, the devil decided to bite Lizzie in the ass with the sudden image of Hope dragging a corpse. At least, from afar it looked to be a corpse. Upon closer inspection it was just the body of an unconscious teenage boy, no older than her or Josie. Both of the twins had their fair share of questions between them, having them all but silenced upon Hope’s request to see their dad about it, until suddenly Lizzie had a bright idea. ‘ _If Hope’s busy with monster stuff, there’s no reason why Josie can’t do the same. Especially with Hope._ ’ She thought to herself, effectively pushing Josie towards the redhead before making her quick way to her dorm, spouting off some excuse to leave the two girls (and guy) alone. ‘ _At least my efforts haven’t been in vain’_ She thought to herself, referring to her “Hanging Out” with Bargain Bin Bilbo.

Upon entering her room, Lizzie began to set up her outfit and hopped into the shower, hoping to wash away any of her discomfort and begrudging thoughts before they got to her, effectively causing her to chicken out and flake on both Landon and Josie, Landon she could care less but she needed to be there for Josie, she deserves that at least. Once she was done, she quickly threw on a grey blouse with a long-sleeved charcoal cardigan, black leggings and a matching knee-length skirt with some white heels to complete the look. After getting dressed, Lizzie fixed up her hair and did the least amount of effort on her makeup which, compared to the average girl (or witch), was a lot better than normal. Once she was finished and ready to go, she waited. And waited. And waited. And soon realized there was 10 minutes left until he got there. This discovery prompted the blonde to lay down on her bed, effectively bored out of her mind and desperate for the time to come for the dreaded event. It was way too late to cancel now, especially now that she had heard him knock on her door, one minute early than she expected, and call out for her. “Lizzie? It’s Landon. Are you ready to go?” He had asked with a strangely calm and patient tone. ‘ _Weird’_

“Be right out!” She announced, taking a few deep breathes and pumping herself up, constantly reminding herself that this was for her sister, before moving to open the door, half expecting him to be dressed in that god-awful leather jacket that made him look like a dumpster-diving Kurt Cobain. To her surprise, he wasn’t wearing said jacket. To be honest, he looked… pretty good. ‘ _Well, as good as you can look in some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie’_ She took a few seconds to size him up, eyes combing through him to find a least one little thing that she could use to justify why this is bad and why she should’ve backed out of this when she could. Disappointingly, she couldn’t. Instead, she noticed that he was wearing some new sneakers, _‘definitely weren’t the ones he was wearing before. Did he change? For me? Pfft. Yeah right.’_ She then noticed that his usually curly hair was now less curly, more… cleaned up, at least to her. It seemed like he actually was trying, yet not too hard. ‘ _It’s not like this was a date right… right?’_ Her thoughts would have to wait, cause for now, she just needed to know what to say to the phoenix-boy that wasn’t an insult or a compliment. ‘ _Why did he have to look so fucking nice! And why am I not disgusted with myself for thinking that?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Lizzie and Landon's "conversation". Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I promise to make the next one at least a bit longer. We won't be seeing them for another 4 more chapters so stay tuned for that, cause next chapter focuses on Hope and Alaric's "interrogation" of Logan. Hope you liked it and criticism, tips and overall comments are always welcome and appreciated. Peace and see you all later.


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Alaric and Logan inside a small office. What could go wrong?

Inside the office of Headmaster Alaric Saltzman, Hope was pacing around the office, thinking up ways to keep herself sane before she broke something. The source of the tribrid’s ire came from said headmaster, mostly due to him discarding her warnings regarding the unconscious “werewolf” she had found. Alaric wasn’t one to simply accept a possibility for what it was, always quick to check every possible outcome, something he learned after the last few years of TRIAD incursions, monster attacks and his daughter’s “evil phase”. Yet he found himself in a knot regarding this current situation. According to Hope, the boy was probably something else entirely, but for now, he presented no actual threat, further reinforced by the restrainment spell that both his daughter and Hope had casted upon the boy that was now sitting upright in the chair. Josie was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, internally analyzing the boy and seeming to get lost in her thoughts, apparent by her not listening to her father’s words.

“Huh?” she asked in confusion, broken from her trance-like state.

“I said can you please step out and wait outside for a moment, sweetie? At least until we finish the interview. Also find MG for me just in case.” He had asked nicely, not wanting too many people in the office in case the boy felt overwhelmed.

The brunette expressed slight disagreement, expressing herself with a protesting look. “But dad…”

“Josie…” He replied sternly.

Josie let out a huff as she left the office, mumbling quietly under her breath. “So unfair…”

“Hey, I heard that!” He called out, slumping back into his chair with an essence of defeat and exhaustion.

“So, are we gonna actually do this unnecessary interview or did you finally agree that my plan of locking him up in the cellar is the best?” Hope asked, finally stopping next to his desk, arms crossed and brows furrowed towards the boy, still suspicious and to be honest, pretty ticked off with his stunt back there in the forest. ‘ _Bastard shocked me pretty good.’_

Alaric sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes, desperate to get this over with. “We are doing this interview and I expect you to be on your best behavior, Hope. We still don’t know if he’s actually a monster or simply just a kid like you and Josie. So, ease up a bit.”

Hope couldn’t help but scoff at that, deciding to save her opinions for later. _‘Ease up a bit, yeah right. Easy for him to say. He didn’t have to carry a heavy-as-hell teen all the way from the woods into school.’_ Hope then decided to wake the young boy with a wave of her hand.

The boy suddenly awoke, eyes opening wide as he frantically scans the room, practically struggling against the restrainment spells. “What the fuck?! Where the hell am I?!” he questioned, his tone mixed with anger and confusion.

Alaric quickly raised his hands up in an attempt to pose no threat to the boy. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s all ok. You’re not in any harm, just calm down and we’ll explain everything.”

Unfortunately, the boy did not in fact calm down. Instead he continued to struggle, shaking and thrashing against the chair.

“Hope!” Alaric said, hoping she can calm down the raging teen.

Hope nodded at the man, moving to stand at the boys side, kneeling down and laying her hand on her shoulder. “ _Papilio lux.”_ She said, casting the spell as a small light began to emit from the boy’s shoulder.

The boy quickly calmed down, yet suspicious of his sudden ease and shift of mood. “What the hell did you do to me?” He asked, head turned to look at the girl with a curious look.

“Comfort spell. Supposed to give you peace of mind. Now, are you gonna behavior so I can remove the restrainment spell or do I need to knock you out again?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, fully expecting compliance.

The boy quickly shook his head, not wanting to be knocked out and end up somewhere else. “No, no. I’m good. I’ll behave.”

Upon hearing those words, Hope released the spell that was cast upon the boy. “ _Regelo”_

Alaric then cleared his throat, giving the boy a polite smile. “Now that that’s settled, let’s get down to it. My name is Alaric. I can see you’ve met Hope. May I ask what your name is?”

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at Alaric with some small suspicion. “Logan.” He replied tersely.

“Logan? Don’t you have a last name?” Alaric asked with a confused tone.

“Why do you want to know?” Logan replied, frowning at his insistence.

“Because we want to know if we’re dealing with a serial killer.” Hope answered sardonically, practically glaring as she was still highly suspicious of Logan.

Logan let out a small grunt before answering. “Castle. Logan Castle. Happy now?”

Alaric smiled as he pulled out his laptop, quickly typing in the boy’s name and managing to find his foster home file. “Thank you, Logan. Or should I call you Desmond? Cause that is your real name, isn’t it?” Alaric asked the boy, a questioning look directed toward Logan, Hope doing the same.

Logan did his best not to squirm at the sound of the name. “I go by Logan now. Get used to it.” He answered, frown growing to a scowl. It was apparent that the name brought up unwanted feelings, something that Hope could slightly relate to with her own name. The Mikaelson name didn’t always bring happiness and rainbows but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Ok then. So, it says here in your file that you are 17, 5’9”, and have been declared MISSING from various foster homes across both New York and Virginia for the past two years. Mind explaining why?” Alaric questioned, having given his file a quick read.

Logan kept quiet for a few minutes, eyes darting around the room, unable to focus on the two other people in the room. “I didn’t think people would care to adopt a 17-year-old that brought along fur and a need for raw meat.” He answered with a shrug.

“So you’re saying you are a werewolf, correct?” Alaric asked Logan, shutting down the laptop as he laid both of his hands over the table.

“Yeah, I am. So what?” He answered back, foot tapping against the floor constantly, desperate to leave this questioning.

“Well, it just so happens that this school is seemingly perfect for you. That is, if you’re interested.” Alaric offered with a smile.

“You are not serious right now, Alaric.” Hope voiced disapprovingly.

Logan’s eyes widened for a second before narrowing at the two people. “What does that mean? What is this place?”

“A school for people like you, people like Hope. I’m guessing you’re already at least have heard of Harry Potter and such so I’m guessing you know the gist of it. A school for vampires, witches, werewolves and other magical beings.” Alaric explained, waving off Hope’s comment.

The boy couldn’t help but feel surprised at said statement, wondering if they were being serious or if this was too good to be true. “You serious?”

“Dead serious. But first, we need to know something important.” Alaric stated, prepared to continue before being interrupted by Hope.

“Who did you kill?” The redhead asked, already at her end with the whole situation. ‘ _He’s supposed to be locked up in a cell, not a dorm room.’_

“Who did I what?!” Logan couldn’t help but let out, eyes wide with anger at the girl. “Are you accusing me of some shit?”

Alaric quickly did his best to ease the situation. “What Hope meant was, who was the trigger to your wolf curse? Every werewolf had to end the life of a human, whether directly or indirectly, intentionally or unintentionally. There is no fighting it. Someone dies, it’s just part of the curse. So, who was it?” Alaric asked with a calm voice, not wanting to rile up the young wolf any further.

Logan’s face was covered in realization and sudden anguish, his stare now directed at the ground. “M-my… I… Me and my parents got into a car accident. They died, I didn’t. That’s when I started to feel weird. Is that good enough?” He answered solemnly.

Hope suddenly felt like shit at that, feeling guilty for her previous behavior. ‘ _Maybe I was too harsh. Fucking Mikaelson luck.’_ “I’m… sorry. T-to hear that, I mean.” She scrambled to say, avoiding the boy’s gaze.

Logan looked up at her before letting out a small “Thanks” in return. “So… is that all?”

“For now? Yes. Later we can run some tests to be sure of the fact that you are what you say you are. Do you have any questions? Any at all?”

The young man shook his head, being completely quiet before hearing the door knock and suddenly open.

“Dad, I got MG, can we come in?” Josie said, looking inside to see the now-awake boy staring at her. “Hi…” she let out, offering a small wave.

The boy returned the wave with one of his own before turning his attention to Alaric.

“Yes, of course. This is perfect. Logan, this is my daughter, Josie, and her friend, MG. They’ll be showing you around the school. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them.” Alaric explained.

Logan nodded before standing up, giving Alaric a small handshake. He then turned to see Hope at the corner of the room, arms crossed and looking at him intently. He returned the gaze with a softer one, quick to turn around and greet the two other teens, exiting the room and beginning the tour.

Once Logan was gone, Hope turned to Alaric. “I still think something’s strange about him. He may not be a monster, but I still feel like he’s more than just a werewolf.” She exclaimed to her teacher.

Alaric laid back into his chair, reopening his laptop to read through Logan’s file more carefully. “Well, Hope, we just have to wait until Emma runs some test on him. Until then, all we can do is wait. And considering tonight is a full moon, I’m putting you in charge of looking after him in the cellar.”

Hope shrugged before moving to leave the room. “Fine, but just cause he has a sad backstory, doesn’t mean I won’t have my doubts about him. And if this blows up in our faces, I’m blaming you.”

Alaric sighed before moving to read more into Logan’s file. “Of course, Hope.”

Hope then made her way to her room, determined to look for anything that might have an idea on what Logan might be, at least until it’s time for the full moon. ‘ _Whatever he is, I’m gonna find out eventually. And I’m not gonna stop until I do.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be Logan's first impressions of the Salvatore School and it's students so be ready for that. Thanks for reading and tips, criticism and comments are always welcome.


	6. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is given a tour of the school. And has a heart-to-heart with the surprisingly beautiful witch giving him said tour

If there’s one thing Logan didn’t expect from this weird, unknown place, it’s how normal it seems. Pretty much a normal boarding school to the outside viewer. That is until they see inside the classrooms and catch a glimpse at a stink spell gone wrong. That is pretty much what Logan experienced upon walking through the halls with the two tour guides leading him down the halls. One of which he can’t seem to keep his eyes off, even though he is trying really hard.

“So, Logan, right? How do you feel about being a student here?” The brunette in question asked him, sending him a polite smile as they walked through the school.

“Uh… Beats living in a cabin, I guess.” He responded, shrugging as he returns the smile with his own.

“That’s crazy man. How long where you living that way, if you don’t mind me asking?” The other student asked, a boy his age with frizzy brown hair named MG.

“I don’t mind. It’s been like… 2, 3 weeks, maybe? I don’t remember accurately but I’m guessing it wasn’t too long ago.”

MG nodded slightly in understanding before sending him a friendly look. “Well, I’m sure you’re gonna have a good time over here in Salvatore. This is pretty much the safest place people like us can be.”

Logan nodded slowly before continuing through the halls behind the two teens. “If I knew there was pretty much a Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters somewhere in the middle of Virginia, I would’ve ditched the woods ages ago.”

MG quickly turned to face the teen. “You know X-men? Comics or movies?”

“Comics, obviously.”

“Nice. Favorite X-men?”

“Aside from the obvious answer of Wolverine, Nightcrawler.”

“Awesome dude! I can already tell that this is gonna be the start of a great friendship.” MG declared, patting Logan’s back enthusiastically.

Logan chuckled in return. “Sounds good to me.”

The conversation between the two new friends was interrupted by the small cough of the female of the trio, hoping to grab both of their attention.

“Um, so MG, want to show Logan the cafeteria?” She had asked, looking between both of the boys.

MG suddenly seemed slightly nervous at the question. “Uh... you sure about that, Josie? I mean, isn’t it a bit too early to show him that?”

Logan couldn’t help his curiosity as he looked at the two students. “What’s wrong with the cafeteria?”

Josie quickly turned to him as her expression changed from nervousness to some sort of forced confidence. “Oh! Nothing at all. It’s just that… the school is mostly divided into three groups. Witches, like me, Vampires like MG, and Werewolves, like you. But since Dad and Hope still think you’re not fully a werewolf, I thought-“

“Your dad and Hope what?” He interrupted, shocked at the words coming from Josie’s mouth.

Josie, upon realizing the slip, immediately felt flustered and nervous. “Uh, I mean, shit, I… let’s show Logan the gym, MG!” She announced, practically running in the direction of the building. Logan looked at MG questioningly, a shrug being his only response as he followed suit with the witch. Logan then let out a huff at their quick pace and followed them. ‘ _This is just great. Perfect.’_

Once they had reached the gym, Josie showed Logan around the place, containing a small number of students, mostly wolves, playing basketball and exercising. One of which was a tall boy with very short hair. The boy seemed to recognize the two students as he waved and walked over to them.

“Hey Josie, Mg. What’s up? And who is this?” The male asked the trio.

“Oh, hey Raf. We’re just showing Logan around the school. He’s a new student that’s enrolling.” Josie explained with a smile.

“Well, nice to meet you Logan. Mind me asking what sort of species you are?” Raf asked, reaching to shake Logan’s hand.

“Uh, to my known knowledge I’m a werewolf, but according to her dad I might be something else.” He replied, shaking Raf’s hand.

“Well, if it does turn out that you’re a wolf, then we’d be happy to have you in the pack.”

“Wait, a pack? Like a wolf pack?” ‘ _Is this for real? Cliques exist even in super school’_

“Yeah, basically all of the wolves get together and help each other out. Kinda like a family type deal. If you’re interested, just let me know alright. See you guys later.” Raf said, returning to playing with the other teens.

Once Raf had left, the trio moved outside to the field, telling Logan about the yearly football games with Mystic Falls High School.

“So, basically you all are forced to participate in a game you can’t use your powers in, you can’t win at all and is basically just free torture?” Logan asked to summarize it up.

“Pretty much.” MG replied at Josie’s displeasure.

“It’s not like that. It’s just something to help us feel normal, but also to keep our secret from being exposed. It’s the best we can do.” Josie explained.

“Well, good thing I’m not that into sports.” Logan shrugged before moving along with the tour.

“Well, as much as I’d like to stick around, Me and Kaleb have a thing tonight with some of the other vamps so I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodbye, Josie and we definitely need to hang out sometime, Logan. Peace.” MG then left the two teens alone in the field.

“So…” Logan let out after a couple of seconds of awkward silence, his hands in his pockets as he waits for Josie to finish the tour.

“So… I guess I should show you to the cellar. Considering there’s a full moon tonight. Let’s go.” Josie said shyly, leading the way at a slow pace.

The walk to the cellar was… awkward to say the least. At least, the first half of it. After a few minutes of just uncomfortable silence and avoiding gazes, Logan decided to break the ice between them.

“So… uh… you’re a witch? That’s… that’s cool.” Logan expressed, trying his best to start a conversation. ‘ _Off to a grand start Logan. Next time, lets just say how brown her hair is and how much of a girl she is. You know, pointing out the obvious seems to be an amazing tactic, if you want to look like a doofus.’_

Josie gave Logan a small smile before speaking. “Thanks. It’s no big deal really. I’m just like the rest. Well, except that me, along with my sister, are siphoners.”

Logan’s eyebrows raised at the term. “Siphoners?”

“Witches who need to absorb magic in order to cast spells and use magic.”

“That’s… really cool to be honest.”

“It’s not much. Plus, we kinda depend on either magical objects or people in order to fully use our powers to their potential.”

“Either way, it must be cool to be unique. To be something that no one else can be. It’s kinda like the supernatural equivalent to being the one person in the room that can do a really cool thing that no one else can.” Logan rambled on before stopping himself, gaze pointed bashfully at the floor.

“Thank you, Logan. That was pretty nice of you to say.” Josie offered, a hand slowly coming to rest on his shoulder as he lifted his gaze to see her smile.

“It’s no problem.” He replied with a small smile of his own before continuing their walk.

“If I’m being honest, I’m still getting used to my magic. Long story short, I locked my magic away for some time and I’m just now using it again.”

“Really? How come?” Logan couldn’t help the curiosity and intrigue from emerging in his voice.

“Let’s just say I lost control. It’s been rough but now I’m trying my best to do better. It’s hard but what isn’t.” Josie said with a small sigh.

“Well, if it makes you feel a bit better, I’m still kinda new to this whole _werewolf_ thing. I’ve only been one for two years yet I still feel like I’m just now starting to get a grasp on it. It’s like…” Logan paused, stopping his movements to face the girl. “When I shift, it’s like I’m something else. _Someone_ else. Someone that’s angry, filled with hate and rage and all of my other worst qualities amped up to eleven. And if I don’t keep myself in control then I… then people get hurt, people can… people can die. Sometimes it takes a lot to just keep that side at bay. To keep it under control. And sometimes… somedays it’s too much… somedays it’s too tempting to just-“

“Give into it… to let it be in control. And it scares you every time cause you’re not sure if you’re gonna be strong enough to stay in control the next day or the day after that.” Josie finished, an understanding look upon her face as her brown eyes look deep into his green hues.

“Yeah… exactly. What I’m saying is that… Once you go through that, once you let that side take over for once, then you’re probably not coming back in one piece. But that doesn’t mean you’re broken or damaged or useless or anything like that. It just means that now you know what you’re dealing with, and you can use that knowledge to do better, to avoid the mistakes and to keep that side under control.” Logan then let out a small breath as he reached back to scratch at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry if I got a bit dark. I was just trying to-“

“No, it’s ok. I know what you mean. And I appreciate it, Logan. Truly. Sometimes it feels like you’re the only one that can experience that, even here. But having someone else that gets it is comforting. Thank you, for sharing. Truly. If you ever need to talk, I’m mostly free.” Josie said with a softer smile, a look of understanding and honest empathy set upon her features.

“I’ll keep that in mind. And the same applies to me, basically. You need to talk, I’m practically free anytime.” Logan replied with a small laugh.

“I’ll keep that in mind too.” Josie returned with a small laugh of her own, a small blush present on her cheeks.

Logan was busy scratching the back of his neck and trying to hide his own blush to notice her own. After a few seconds they both continued to walk to the cellar. “I’m also sorry for earlier. Y’know, when I sorta freaked out regarding your dad and Hope thinking I’m something else.”

“Oh, it’s ok, Logan. Seriously. I shouldn’t have said anything. And if anyone did, then it should’ve been my dad back there. You deserved the right to know that at least.”

“I mean, I just assumed the tests were normal amongst other new students. I didn’t realize that they would be looking to see if I’m something other than a werewolf. We’ll just have to see.”

Soon, both teens arrived at the cellar, finding Hope sitting in one of the empty chairs inside the room. Upon entering, both teens were surprised at the redhead’s presence, only to have their questions be answered before they could even open their mouths.

“Professor Saltzman put me in charge of looking after him tonight. So, feel free to help me get the chains on him.” Hope said, pulling out a set of chains from inside a box.

Logan quickly raised his eyes at the mention of shackling him up, quick to protest. “I am not putting on any damn chains for anyone. So you better put them away before we have a bigger problem than me getting out of them.” He started, tone in steady disagreement yet with a small tone of anger. ‘ _Best chance of putting me in chains is if I’m dead.’_

Hope seemed to not budge in the slightest. “Look, tough guy, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but there’s a full moon tonight and putting you in chains inside one of these cells is the only safe way we can have you shifting here. You liking it or not is simply your problem, not mine.”

“Look, I’m fine with the cell, but the only way of getting me to wear those is over my dead body!”

“Well, that doesn’t seem to be that much of a problem to me.”

“You really are looking for a fight, aren’t you?” Logan asked, anger practically boiling inside of him as he got closer to Hope.

“Please, it wouldn’t even be a fight if we’re counting our last meeting as one. More like an exercise. And a light one at that.” Hope challenged, stepping up right in front of him, neither one seeming to budge from their spot, glares shared and hostility increasing between them.

Josie quickly made her way to stop in the middle of the two, doing her best to separate them. “Both of you calm down! Logan, I’m sorry but it’s the rules. You’re gonna need to wear the chains.”

“Josie, I wear those chains and the minute I shift, I’ll be out of them. And it’ll get messy. I mean it. Please.” Logan pleaded at the brunette.

“Too bad, you’re wearing them whether you like it or not. I won’t mind getting my hands dirty.” Hope replied, arms crossed as she stared down the wolf opposite her.

Josie took a deep breath and exhaled before looking at Hope. “Hope, you’re going to shift tonight too, right? Outside?”

Hope was hesitant to answer but after a few seconds she did. “Y-yeah, later. Why?”

“Well, maybe you could bring Logan along. And I’ll supervise both of you to make sure nothing bad happens.”

Logan was quick to agree to the compromise. “I’m down. As long as I’m not chained, I’m happy.”

Hope, not so much. “Uh-uh, no way. I’m not letting him loose in the woods.”

Josie was quick to respond. “Not alone. You’ll be there with him, like an alpha. You’ll guide him and help him keep his wolf urges under control. And if all else fails, I’ll be there to keep him calm. I promise. Please Hope.”

It didn’t take long for Hope to agree, especially when Josie gave her the old puppy dog eye stare. “Ugh, fine. But if this all goes wrong, then I’m telling your dad. At least that Logan escaped and that we went after him.” Hope offered.

Josie seemed to think that was good enough and smiled wide at the two. “Great! Let’s go.” She said, moving quickly up the stairs and out of the cellar.

The two other wolves stared at each other with uneasiness, slowly moving out of the room, following the witch.

“I still don’t trust you, so if you try to pull something tonight, I won’t hesitate.” Hope warned.

“Deal. I’ll try not to be _too_ much of a problem for you. And what the hell even are you? A witch, a werewolf? Both?” Logan asked.

“Try a three-way mix of vampire, witch and werewolf. I’m a tribrid, only one of my kind, meaning I am not someone you want to mess with.” Hope explained with a small, wolf-like grin, intent on intimidating the boy.

‘ _Tribrid? Fucking hell, and I thought my life was rough. Tonight is gonna be just fun’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. Next one will focus on Josie and will be the first time that all three of them will interact together, so stay tuned for that chapter. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave tips, criticism, comments, whatever you want and hope you all have a nice and wonderful day. Bye!


	7. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie, Hope and Logan all head into the woods to enact their plan regarding the full moon. Will it work or will Logan and Hope end up fighting each other tooth and claw?

“This is such a bad idea.”

After having left the cellar, the newly-formed trio decided to head out into the woods, focused on finding a safe place to both shift without being noticed by others, and also be secluded enough that they won’t run into any unwanted visitors during the full moon. Hope led the way, obviously showing her disdain for their current actions.

“Relax. We just gotta make sure not to run into anyone and head back to the cellar before the full moon ends. Easy as that.” Logan replied, trailing behind the redhead currently in front of the trio.

“Plus, I’ve packed us a bunch of stuff to help out. Extra clothes, blankets, snacks, magical knick-knacks to keep you guys in control. So, no matter what happens, we are definitely good.” Josie informed the two wolves, carrying a large knapsack as they walked through the trees, landing in what appeared to be a small clearing that was just about perfect for them to shift.

Once they stopped to check around for any bystanders or other animals, the trio set up their “camp” in the middle of the clearing, which consisted of a simple foldable chair laid out in the middle for Josie to sit in. They then proceeded to go over the plan one more time. Logan would be shifting first considering how Hope can shift at will, Hope will then shift later once Logan is fully in his wolf form, then both of them would just roam around not too far from the clearing and wait until the full moon is close to ending. Once that happens, Josie will lead the two back to the cellar inside the school, where Logan will stay inside the cell and Hope will stay with him. That way, they won’t be suspected of ditching the cell in the first place by Professor Saltzman.

“Ok, sounds all good to me. So, how long until the full moon appears?” Logan asked the two girls, eager to get this over with.

“In a few minutes, so you might as well already get naked.” Hope replied, looking down at her watch.

“Naked? What do you mean get naked?” Logan questioned nervously, unsure of where the redhead was going with this.

Hope looked at him for a second or two before giving him a teasing smile. “It’s to make sure you don’t end up ripping your clothes once you shift, tough guy. I’m guessing you’re fond of that jacket, or am I wrong? Or are you scared to get naked in front of two girls, huh?”

Logan replied with a scoff before removing his jacket and beginning to take off his shirt. “Fine, but I’d appreciate it if you both turned around. I’m not exactly something to stare at.”

Both Hope and Josie complied, the former with a scoff of her own and a small grumble, the latter with a nod. “Of course, Logan. Totally understandable. Just hand me the clothes when you’re finished so I can stash them along with the rest.”

“Sure.” Logan said, having removed his shirt, and moving on to his pants. The absence of a shirt exposed his slightly muscular upper torso and back to the two teens, riddled with small scars and scratches in some corners of his body. Josie had managed to catch a glimpse at them when Logan handed her his shirt and hoodie, curious and intrigued. Unknown to her, Hope also managed to catch sight of them, yet due to her expression, it seemed she was more suspicious than intrigued.

“Done. I’m fully naked so I’d appreciate it if the moon could hurry the fuck up.” Logan declared, hands covering his groin as he stood there uncomfortably in the clearing. It wasn’t the cold that bothered him, instead it was the feeling of vulnerability that came with the lack of clothing in front of an audience, even if it was an audience of two people.

The two girls had turned around in the direction of the boy. Josie was keeping herself busy with stashing his clothes away and offering him a blanket while Hope was more focused on the time than anything else. “The full moon should appear in 3 minutes. Possibly.”

Logan had simply nodded in her direction, politely declining the brunette’s offer of a blanket. “It’s alright, Josie. I’m good. Just three minutes.”

Two and a half minutes have passed before Logan began to feel the effects of the moon, letting out a sudden gasp of pain as his body slowly crumpled to the ground. His mind feeling overwhelmed by the familiar pain of his bones cracking and breaking inside of his body, fingers digging deep into the ground as his gasps turned into groans, quickly turning to yells.

“This doesn’t look good, Hope.” Josie warned her friend, desperately holding back the need to help Logan.

Hope nodded in agreement. “He’s fighting the transformation. He keeps doing that, then it’ll hurt much more and last a lot longer.” Hope moved quickly to kneel down in front of him, her hands moving to grab his face, twisted with agony and his eyes glowing a dark yellow, teeth bared as his fangs began to grow. Hope focused his eyes on her own, maintaining eye contact as she did her best to calm him down. “Logan, focus on my voice. Not on the pain. You’re fighting the transformation. Don’t! It’ll hurt less if you embrace it. Just embrace the shift, embrace the pain, embrace the wolf, embrace yourself. Focus on my eyes and on my voice, ok.”

Logan offered a frantic nod as he followed her commands, focusing solely on her voice and her own eyes, which also bore the distinct yellow color that his own contained. He focused on letting the shift happen, on embracing the pain coursing through his veins, accepting it as a part of himself, maintaining control but not fighting it completely. Soon, what remained of the young teenage boy was now replaced by a large wolf with dark brown fur with some streaks of gray. The wolf’s stance was that of a guarded one, fangs present as the wolf let out a deep growl, his gaze switching between the two girls.

“Shit. Looks like my time to shift. Josie, keep an eye on him.” Hope told the Gemini witch as the redhead soon shifted into her own wolf form quickly, seeming to tear through her own clothes as the now large white wolf took her place. Suddenly, Hope moved in front of Josie, growling at the other wolf with what seemed to be an attempt to ease him. It seemed that it didn’t work considering how the brown wolf moved forward towards the two, growling deeper as his eyes seemed to focus on the white wolf’s. Josie stepped back a bit to give the two space, patient yet alert in case she needed to subdue one of them.

Upon Josie’s small retreat, the two wolves seemed to face each other in what appeared to the outside viewer as a standoff. Both wolves locked eyes with one another as they moved closer, the brown one growling deeper, but the white one growling louder with what could be determined as a tone of authority. The brown wolf suddenly lashed out at the white wolf in what seemed to be an attempt at a scare. The white wolf stood her ground, doing the same but with different results, causing the brown wolf to back up a bit. After a few more minutes of staring and growling between the two, the brown wolf let out a whine before moving to lay his head down in front of the white wolf, declaring her as the alpha of the two. Satisfied, the white wolf nudged the brown wolf and proceeded to move around the clearing, stretching her legs as she surveyed the area, the brown wolf following behind. The white wolf then barked at Josie, catching the siphoner’s attention as the wolves then began to move deeper into the forest. Josie quickly trailed behind the two, following them both closely yet making sure that nothing dangerous was around.

After a while, the brown wolf suddenly let out a bark or two before moving in the direction of an abandoned cabin, windows boarded up and the door seeming to be locked. Both the white wolf and Josie followed the brown wolf, staring at him in curiosity.

“What is this place?” Josie asked out loud, not expecting an answer from either of the two. Suddenly she felt something nudged at her feet, finding the brown wolf with a key in his mouth, head signaling toward the door. Josie took the key and examined it closely, moving closer to the cabin and opening the door with ease. Once inside, Josie and the two wolves looked around the place, seeming to have been occupied by someone lately. It didn’t take long for Josie to connect the dots. “Wait, is this your old place, Logan?” Josie asked, to which the wolf simply nodded before moving to a box hidden away in the corner. The wolf then pushed the box towards Josie, simply smiling at her and waiting for her to open it. Josie smiled back before opening the box, finding it filled with most of Logan’s personal belongings. “I’ll place it inside the knapsack, alright. And tomorrow we’ll come back to properly clean this place out, ok?” Josie suggested, to which the brown wolf bounced up happily, now moving to where the white wolf laid on the makeshift mattress.

To Josie, it seemed that the two wolves were bonding throughout the whole night, especially with how close they were with each other whenever they walked or dashed through the forest. It seemed that they were now beginning to form a type of friendly bond between them, maybe due to their standoff earlier but she would have to ask them later, cause now it seemed that the brown wolf was getting tired.

The brown wolf let out a soft whine before stopping in front of the two. The white wolf then turned to Josie, nudging her leg before moving to nudge the brown wolf, following her lead as they walked back to the school. There were still a few hours left to the full moon but it seemed that all of his energy was wasted sooner than they all thought. Luckily, most of the students were gone on summer vacation and those that weren’t were busy doing other stuff. This led to Josie being able to smuggle two very large wolves inside and down to the cellar without anyone noticing. ‘ _Thank God Dad didn’t install cameras in this place.’_

Once inside the cellar, the brown wolf followed the white wolf inside the cell meant for him, laying down in the middle of the floor in a sleeping position. The white wolf then decided to move out of the cell, but before it could, the brown wolf let out a whine, seeming to paw at the space between the two. Josie was confused as to what was happening, turning to the white wolf and asking “Is something wrong?” ‘ _If Lizzie could see me now, talking to wolves and pretending to understand them’_

The white wolf looked between the two before moving to lay at the brown wolf’s side, seemingly resting along with the other wolf. After a couple of minutes passed and it was sure that the brown wolf was fully asleep, the white wolf carefully rose up and moved out of the cell. Josie then laid down a pair of clothing for the brown wolf before closing the cell door. Suddenly, Josie turned to see Hope Mikaelson practically naked in front of her. Josie quickly let out a small gasp before turning around, desperate to hide any signs of her embarrassment and the slight blush on her face. ‘ _This was not what I meant when I said I wouldn’t mind seeing Hope naked. Not at all.’_

Hope let out a soft laugh before moving to change into some sweats and a t-shirt from the knapsack. “It’s ok, Josie. You can look now.”

Josie turned to see a fully clothed Hope, smiling at her in her usual, Hope Mikaelson fashion. ‘ _Ok, yeah, this crush isn’t going anywhere soon.’_ “So, how do you feel? You still think it was a bad idea?” Josie asked with a smile.

Hope couldn’t hide the smile from her face no matter how she tried. “I mean, it wasn’t _that_ bad. I… kinda enjoyed it.”

Josie couldn’t help but let out a smug hum from her mouth before crossing her arms, looking at Hope with an equally smug yet teasing look. “Told you it would be fine. Still in a bad mood with Logan or did you two patch things up in your wolf forms?”

“Well… actually, I kinda became his alpha. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s not a huge deal. It’s just… Being his alpha now means that me and him have a bond now. Even if we didn’t want it, it’s there. I’m just… what happens if he was meant to form this bond with me for some damn Malivore plot? Or he’s a Malivore sleeper agent and he just doesn’t know it yet?” Hope asked Josie, worry plain on her face.

Josie was quick to comfort the tribrid. “Hope, you need to relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. I mean, from what I could tell, he seemed to enjoy hanging out with you… at least in wolf form. And to me it seemed pretty genuine, so maybe ease up on him a bit. And realize that you can do things without having to worry about some stupid mud pit messing with you. Cause if something happens, you know you have friends to have your back.”

Hope nodded before giving Josie a quick hug of gratitude. “Thanks, Jo. Seriously. I appreciate it. And if I’m being honest, he… does look kinda cute when he’s sleeping. At least the wolf form of his does.”

Josie let out a soft laugh, returning the hug before moving to grab the knapsack. “Yeah, he does. You good with staying in here with him?” she asked, slinging the knapsack over her shoulder.

Hope nodded as she took a seat near the cell. “Yeah, I’m good. You go on ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow, Josie.” She ended with a wave and a smile.

Josie returned both with her own as she made her way up the stairs and out of the cellar. Once she arrived in her room, Lizzie was waiting to practically ambush her.

“Josie! Where were you? Were you with Hope? Or that new cute guy? Oh, were you with both of them? Gimme the details!” The blonde practically begged her sister.

“Lizzie, jeez! Let me breath for a second. Look, there’s good news and bad news. Good news is that this Hope crush? It’s here to stay.” Josie explained, looking troubled as she laid down on her bed.

“That sounds wonderful! What’s the bad news, my lovely twin?” Lizzie asked, moving to sit on her sister’s bedside.

“Bad news is that I’m also crushing on the new guy.” Josie said with a groan as she covered her eyes.

“Shit. Well, this just got very interesting.” Lizzie replied.

‘ _Took the words right out of my mouth, Liz.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will focus on Lizzie's "Not a date" with Landon. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment, offer tips, criticism, anything at all and have a nice and wonderful day. Peace!


	8. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Landon are just... hang out? It's not a date, right. At least, according to Lizzie.

“So… you look… amazing.”

Landon stood in front of Lizzie’s dorm, dressed in casual yet appealing clothing, equally in shock at the sight of the person in front of him. It had been a minute since Lizzie had opened the door and both the teens had shared a brief yet awkward silence in the doorway of the blonde’s room. Neither of them had expected the other to actually look attractive to one another, thinking this would be a simple hang out between acquaintances. Isn’t that what they are? Acquaintances. At least that’s what Lizzie assumed.

“Yeah, I know. You don’t… look too bad yourself, Frodo.” Lizzie had replied after a few seconds, regaining her composure, and closing her own door, stepping past the young phoenix in order to avoid making too much eye contact. ‘ _Remember, it isn’t a date. Just hanging out. With Landon. Kinda cute in an awkward way Landon. Shut the fuck up, brain!’_

Landon quickly trailed behind Lizzie, seeming to be at a loss for many words considering the fact that Lizzie Saltzman just complimented him. Sure it was paired with the usual nickname but this time he thought he heard it less like an insult, in a much more _friendly_ way. If that was even possible.

“So, I was thinking… considering how there’s a full moon tonight, maybe we could go grab some milkshakes at the grill and just hang out at the park? Unless of course you don’t want to! Not trying to box you into something. Just offering alternatives and such-“ Landon rambled along, getting lost in his own conversation, careful not to trip over his words before being stopped by Lizzie.

“Ok, take it easy on yourself, birdbreath. This isn’t like a date with the Mighty Mikaelson, alright. You don’t have to step around glass and all that noise. Just be yourself and enjoy possibly the only time we’ll be hanging out. Ever. So, let’s go do what you said, and try not to blow up your own brain by thinking too much while we’re at it. Would hate to get ashes on my shoes.” Lizzie replied swiftly, offering a sharp smile before leading the way to town. ‘ _God he talks, A LOT. It’s almost cute. ALMOST. Not that HE is cute. I mean, kinda. He does look better than usual. He combed his hair, that jacket compliments his outfit, and he has a look on his face when he’s surprised or nervous. God, it’s almost like he was a natural at being awkward and cute at the same time. Maybe that’s his superpower. Ok Lizzie, you’ve called Landon cute enough times to get it out of your system, stop now and you might not lose all of the respect that you have for yourself.’_

The conversation between the two was filled with casual topics and normal themes as they walked their way on to town. To the outside viewer, they might assume the two were a couple, or simply just a very good pair of friends. Yet the two teens were practically oblivious to how comfortable they were when maintaining conversation. Lizzie no longer threw insults with the same venom and bitterness that she used to, opting instead for a more sarcastic yet lighthearted tone. Landon no longer seemed to think too much about his next word, instead just saying whatever came out, and surprisingly it wasn’t something stupid or embarrassing. The two seemed to just work when it came to talking, no longer worried about petty squabbles and condescending tones.

Once they had arrived at the Mystic Grill roughly an hour after they had left school grounds, the duo moved to sit at an empty table over in the patio of the restaurant, giving them a good view of the park and the town square. Once seated, the two proceeded to order their milkshakes. Lizzie had opted for a key lime pie milkshake while Landon took a bit longer to decide.

“I think I’ll have the… peanut butter blast with… _without_ whipped cream.” He ordered, giving the waitress a polite smile before she left to prepare their shakes.

“You’d think working here in the past would at least help you out in deciding what to order.” Lizzie replied with a humorous tone, fingers tapping the table unconsciously, letting out a soft beat as she laid back in her chair.

Landon simply offered a shy smile and a relaxed shrug before leaning forward slightly. “It’s been a while since I’ve worked here, yet I still remember most of the milkshake orders, and the times I’ve had to clean the bathroom.”

Lizzie let out a soft laugh at that statement. “God, that must’ve been terrible.”

“It wasn’t all that bad. After all I did meet Hope…” Landon stopped midway through his sentence, his mood seeming to dimmer slightly at the mention of the redhead.

Lizzie took quick notice at the boy’s sudden change of demeanor. “Oh, I’m sorry for bringing it up… you’re still hung up on her, are you?”

Landon gave Lizzie a small shake of his head. “I… I used to… but after a while, you tend to focus more on what was wrong in the relationship and not on what was right. We were both too… eager with one another… too… desperate to make this work that when it happened, when it didn’t… it just… seemed inevitable, y’know? Like maybe we just weren’t gonna last.”

“Maybe that’s true… maybe it isn’t. But did you feel for her? Like… really feel for her?”

“Of course, I did. I… I loved her. And she loved me… but maybe that was the problem. Maybe we were too focused on the whole _love_ part of our relationship and just assumed that would get rid of our problems. But as you and many others saw, it didn’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want her in my life anymore. I still do… just…”

“Just as friends…” Lizzie ended for him, looking at Landon with a new, uncommon look. One of sympathy and… softness.

“Yeah… exactly. How did you…?” Landon asked, curious as to how is Lizzie Saltzman of all people able to understand him better in a single day than most do their whole lives.

“Believe me, I understand it all cause I went through it… with MG. “ Lizzie revealed, much to both her and Landon’s shock.

“W-wait… you and MG were a thing?” Landon asked, surprised at the fact.

“It was secret, during winter break. We thought it was a good time… to test out our feelings with one another. The first few days where great, amazing. But then… we started having hiccups along the road, sudden arguments and fights out of left field. Until it all just… came crashing down. But instead of it being a blast the likes of you and Hope’s, it was more of a whimper. We both talked, we cried, and then after a few weeks separated from one another, we met back up and decided that we were better as friends. We didn’t deny that what we felt was real, it was. But maybe that isn’t all that you need in order to make something work out. And looking back on it today, I feel that we made the right choice. And you should too. You and Hope may not have been the perfect couple, but you cared for each other, and you still do. So maybe you should talk to her sometime, so that you don’t end up regretting it later.” Lizzie ended just as the waitress brought along the milkshakes, placing them on the table. Landon gave her his thanks as she left, reaching out to grab his drink and taking a long sip, contemplating on her words.

“I never thought I’d say this but… thank you Lizzie… for the advice. That was… kind of you.” Landon said after a short while.

Lizzie smiled as a response before taking her own drink, looking over at the sky, noticing it darken and already catching slight glimpses of the stars and the moon. After a few silent minutes between the two magical teens, Lizzie suddenly got up, placing a few dollar bills before gesturing to Landon. “Come on, I’ve got a place to show you.” She then proceeded to walk away from the Grill, leaving the curly haired boy confused yet intrigued as he stood up too, placing a tip at the table before quickly chasing after the Gemini witch. Once the sky was now dark enough to see the moon shine over the land, the two teens have arrived to the destination the blonde had mentioned. It seemed familiar to Landon, and upon closer inspection, realized it was the lake where he and Hope used to hang around back when they were a couple.

“Uh… why are we here again, Lizzie?” He asked, milkshake in hand as he looked around the place, checking to see if anything stood out of place.

Lizzie simply sighed as she sat down at the edge, setting her half-drunk milkshake at her side. “Just sit down, Curly.” She beckoned, patting the empty space next to her.

Landon complied, sitting down next to the blonde, staring forward and trying not to notice how close the two of them are right now, instead opting to look at the trees and the sky. “The stars look amazing tonight.” He let out softly, a hint of nervousness laced in his voice.

The blonde simply hummed in agreement as she took a quick look at his face, smiling before looking to gaze at the moon, appreciating it’s beauty. “I know. That’s kinda why I brought you here.”

Landon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Really? Never took you for appreciating nature too much.”

Lizzie simply rolled her eyes at the comment, smile still on her lips as she opened her mouth to reply. “And I never took you for someone that is actual not that bad to hang out with but look where we are now.”

The boy simply laughed in response, finishing his milkshake as he gazed upon the stars, stealing small glances at the blonde to his left.

The blonde did the same, yet in a much more subtle way, allowing her to take her time and analyze his features, how his eyes show so much yet reveal so little, as if he’s trying hard to not express his emotions yet they’re pretty much always on his face. How his lips stretch in just the right way to offer that casual smile that for some reason Lizzie wouldn’t mind seeing much more of. ‘ _Even the way he’s trying to not be noticed while sneaking looks at me is endearing, cute, and just dorky. God, it’s like if he simply had no bad bone in his body whatsoever. The guy’s practically a human puppy… with the social skills of a dweeb. And the looks of a hot nerd… WAIT! Did I just call Landon HOT??? OMG, I am so gonna kick my brain’s ass once I get back to my room.’_

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the two teens seemed to almost connect their hands together between them, unknowingly of course. But upon making contact with their fingers, the sudden touch caused both of them to realize what was happening and quickly separate, immediately turning the sweet and calming moment into one of awkwardness. A few minutes later, the blonde seemed to stand up, stretching slightly before letting out a yawn. “I’m starting to get tired, so I’ll be heading back to school. You coming or staying?” Lizzie asked the boy.

“It just so happens that I am also tired, so yeah, let’s go.” He replied, quickly getting up and walking alongside the blonde, arriving at the Salvatore school and ending up right where they started, in front of Lizzie’s dorm.

Both of them simply stood there, not knowing who should speak first until Lizzie took the initiative. “I enjoyed hanging out with you today. It was… fun, surprisingly.”

“Yeah, yeah, me too. I enjoyed it too. It was good. Great.” Landon replied, seeming to not know what exactly to say to the siphoner.

A couple of seconds of silence had passed before Lizzie spoke up again. “We should do it again sometime.”

Landon’s face lit up slightly at her suggestion, smiling shyly before responding. “Yeah, totally. Maybe this weekend? If you’re not busy that is.” He answered before he inadvertently rambled on, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

Lizzie returned the smile with one of her own, this time it was one of sincerity and enthusiasm. “I’m definitely free this weekend. So, I’ll be seeing you then.”

“Yeah, of course. Looking forward to it. Goodnight Lizzie.” He said, beginning to walk away from the girl, excitement clear on his face yet carefully masked with a soft smile and relaxed eyes.

Lizzie began to open the door before calling out to the phoenix. “Hey, Landon!” Once she had caught his attention, she smiled warmly at him for a second. “Thanks for the milkshakes.” She then quickly made her way inside her room, closing the door behind her and doing her best to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

A few hours later, Josie arrived, bearing troubles of the heart that only her sister could heal. After talking and listening, mostly listening, about Josie’s problems regarding her two crushes on both the new guy, called Logan, and Hope. After giving the brunette some sage wisdom that only _the_ Elizabeth Saltzman can, Lizzie then proceeded to get ready to hit the hay, laying down in her bed before being interrupted by a question from Josie.

“So, how was your day?” She asked innocently, laying in her own bed with the covers pulled up midway.

“It was… ok. Night Jo.” Lizzie simply replied, shutting off the light so that her sister couldn’t see the smile on her face.

‘ _Today was better than ok, Jo. It was simply… amazing.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be Hope running Logan through some tests and seeing some very "interesting" results so stay tuned for that. Criticism, comments, tips, and anything and everything is appreciated and have an amazing day everyone. Bye


	9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope puts Logan through some tests to see if he truly is what he says he is. Will he pass or will Hope find out something new about the boy from the woods that neither of them could believe.

After their full moon “outing” last night, Hope proceeded to treat Logan with the usual suspicion and disgruntlement that she had when they first met, yet this time it was less bickering and more silence on her end, yet her expression spoke louder than anything. Today, they were currently doing tests on Logan to determine what exactly he could be. She and Josie could already confirm his claims as a werewolf firsthand, yet her and Prof. Saltzman didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. And by Prof. Saltzman and Hope, it was more Hope than Alaric. ‘ _What? It won’t take one full moon for the guy to immediately gain my trust and friendship. Especially if he turns out to be some Malivore monster in disguise.’_ So far, Logan’s passed the vertical climb, the long jump, swimming across the lake, and carrying a log around the school with flying colors yet was expressing increasing annoyance at the redhead’s cold attitude throughout. Now he was in the middle of doing a handstand while Emma, the school’s guidance counselor, was running his blood and lineage for anything unusual.

“Ten minutes.” Hope replied tersely.

“And how long has it been?”

“3”

Logan let out a sigh as he maintained his balance, growing bored during the current situation.

“Can you at least like, talk to me while we do this? So, I don’t die of boredom and fall on my head?” Logan asked the tribrid.

Hope couldn’t help but let out a small scoff. “I’m sorry but your amusement is not really at the top of my concerns for the moment so, no.”

Logan felt a small smirk appear on his face. “I mean, you just did, so…”

Hope rolled her eyes at the statement. “God, are you really this annoying?”

“I don’t know. You’re still talking with me so…”

Hope let out a sound of frustration before placing her fingers at the bridge of her nose. “You say one more word and I’m gonna kick you into the river.”

“Still talking” Logan said in a sing-song like tone.

Hope huffed before stopping the timer in her hand. “That’s it!” She said before storming towards the upside down werewolf, quickly being interrupted by the appearance of Emma.

“Hope! Logan! How are the tests going?”

“Great!”

“Great!”

Logan and Hope replied at the same time, the former with an amused tone, the latter speaking with a more sarcastic one.

Emma quietly chuckled to herself before moving to speak with Hope. “Logan, you can take a break now. Me and Hope will have a quick talk and she’ll be back to continue your tests.”

Logan let out a grateful sigh as he tumbled down to the ground, laying down on his back as he gave the two a thumbs up. “Can’t wait.” He replied with a yawn before resting his eyes and body for a bit.

Emma then began to lead Hope towards her office nearby, pulling out the results of Logan’s blood sample and the lie detecting orb that Hope remembers having used on Landon back when they assumed he was a human.

“So, if the orb is any indication, I’m guessing he’s not all that he seems.” Hope said upon entering the office, moving to pick up the orb.

Emma give a short nod before picking up the document containing Logan’s results. “It seems that Logan has a large trace of magic in his system, yet it doesn’t make sense when comparing it to his bloodline.”

Hope immediately raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What does that mean exactly?’

“Well, after sorting through his bloodline, through both his paternal and maternal family trees, it turns out that he shouldn’t have this much magic running through him. His paternal line shows a history of werewolves, yet it seems that it has skipped the past two generations due to both his father and grandfather not triggering their curses. But his mother seems to have been an untapped witch, one who had knowledge of her family’s abilities but never came into power unlike the rest of her coven and her family. At least, not in a major way. We don’t know whether or not she used to practice magic, but it is a possibility, yet that doesn’t explain Logan’s lack of knowledge on the supernatural.” Emma carefully explained.

“Ok, so, what’s the problem again? That he has a ton of magic in his system? Is there any explanation for that?” Hope asked, not wanting to lose track of the conversation by focusing on lesser details.

“Right, right. Well, both of his family trees show a moderate to low amount of magic in them, yet the amount of magic in Logan seems to surpass that by large amounts. It’s almost unreal.” Emma stated.

“Ok, so, what does that mean? That he’s somehow more powerful than he should be?” Hope asked.

“Exactly! Usually children of werewolves and witches should be able to use magic until after they trigger their curse, in which they lose that ability and proceed to become werewolves permanently. Yet it seems that Logan is somehow able to contain large amounts of magic in his system without seeming to sacrifice one for the other.”

“So, what you’re saying is that he’s a witch and werewolf hybrid? Isn’t that impossible?”

“It’s a theory but it’s the closest one we have that can explain it. Alaric and Dorian are currently researching more into it but for now just find a way to question Logan on whether or not he has knowledge of his family bloodline and or of his werewolf side to see if he has any idea of what he might be.” Emma asked of Hope, moving to her desk to further analyze her files on Logan.

Hope nodded and left her office, orb in hand as she moved towards where they had left Logan. ‘ _More than just a werewolf? A witch-werewolf hybrid? This is starting to get complicated, even for me, the tribrid. Nature’s loophole. God, it would’ve been much easier if he was just a Malivore monster.’_

Upon reaching her destination, seeing the boy not having moved from his spot on the ground, Hope laid down next to him and sat on the ground, nudging at his side with her shoe. “Hey, Gray Streak, wake up.”

Logan opened his eyes and faced Hope with a surprised, yet amused expression. “Gray Streak? Where’d that come from? And what’s with the crystal orb? Gonna see my future for me, huh, fortune-teller?”

Hope couldn’t help but let out a sigh and roll her eyes. “One, this is a lie detector, two, I’m not a fortune teller, and three, Gray Streak cause of the streaks in your fur back when you shifted last night.”

Logan raised his eyebrow at that statement. “Huh, didn’t think you’d remember that detail, especially with how annoyed you’ve been with me I assumed you would want to forget last night. So, how does this work?”

Hope let a small look of guiltiness pass through her face before immediately shifting to a neutral expression. “Well, first tell a truth. What’s your name?”

“Birth name’s Desmond Castle, current name’s Logan Castle.” Logan responded as the orb glowed blue.

“That means it’s true. Now tell a lie. What’s your favorite thing to do?”

Logan let out a small huff before responding with a smile. “Doing these tests.” The orb quickly glowed red.

“Well, nice to know we have that in common.” Hope replied with a small smile before moving on with the questions. “So, first question, what were your parents names?”

Logan looked at Hope with an expression akin to that of ‘ _Are you serious?’_ before replying. “Dad’s name was Matthew, mom’s name was Jessica.” The orb glowed blue.

“I’m sorry for asking that by the way, just need to know for the test.” Hope let out before being interrupted by Logan.

“It’s ok. I… understand. I’ll tell you if it gets too much for me.” Logan said with a smile that reflected his understanding look, one which Hope returned with a look of sympathy and equal understanding.

“So, next question. How long have you’ve been a werewolf?”

“Well, I first felt weird since the accident, and I shifted two weeks later so, to be accurate, two years, give or take.” The orb glowed blue once again.

“Ok. Did you know of your werewolf lineage before the accident?”

“Not at all. I mean, I only knew about it from books I read from when I was dodging child services and foster homes but even that wasn’t enough to give me a clue. So, no. I didn’t.” The orb glowed blue once again.

“Did you ever meet any other werewolves or supernatural beings in your life?”

This time, Logan stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying. “I don’t believe I have.” The orb maintained its natural color before glowing blue seconds later.

‘ _That was interesting. Making sure to keep that in mind for a later date.’_ Hope thought to herself before moving on to the final question. “Alright, last question. Are you more than just a werewolf?”

Logan looked at Hope for a couple seconds with a questioning look before replying. “What does that mean? Was me not shifting not enough for you guys to accept that I’m a werewolf or do I need to do it again?”

Hope raised her hand up in an attempt to calm him down a bit. “Relax, Logan. It’s just a question with no wrong or right answer. Just answer it, ok. Please.”

Logan let out a breath as he stared at Hope, mystery clouding his expression from her view as she tried to analyze whatever he might have been thinking in that moment.

“As far as I know, I’m just a werewolf. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The orb glowed blue at his response, much to the confusion of Hope before immediately glowing red right after, only adding to the redhead’s confusion.

“Uh, what does that mean?” Logan replied, equally confused at the results.

“Follow me, now.” Hope practically ordered, standing up and picking up the orb.

Logan still was in shock and confusion as he stood up. “Wait a second, what does that mean? What else could I possibly be?”

Hope just shook her head before grabbing his hand and practically dragging Logan to Emma’s office with surprising strength for a girl about 6 feet shorter than him.

Upon entering Emma’s office, ignoring Logan’s various protests and questions, Hope brought him inside and shut the door, immediately placing the orb on Emma’s desk.

“Hope, what’s the matter?” Emma asked before quickly getting cut off by the girl.

“Just look. Are you more than just a werewolf, Logan?” Hope asked as she looked at the boy.

Logan still confused, simply met her stare with a shrug and a very confused look. “I thought we already went over this, and I still have a lot of questions, some having formed when you were dragging me here so-“

“Just. Answer. The Question.” Hope commanded with a tone of authority, causing the boy to quickly shut up.

“Uh, as far as I know, I’m just a werewolf.” The teen’s answer caused the orb to glow blue before glowing red like it had done before.

“Remarkable.” Emma let out, adding to the growing confusion of the two teens.

“Can someone please tell me what is happening?” Logan let out, practically exasperated and desperate to know what they know about him.

“Well, Mr. Castle. It turns out that, due to your blood tests and lineage results, and cause there seems to be no other explanation for this, your body contains a large amount of magic in its system.” Emma answered calmly.

Logan stayed quiet for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “So what does that mean?”

Hope quickly replied before Emma could do so. “It means you might be a witch, along with being a werewolf. Which is basically impossible.”

This caused Logan to remain silent for a very, very long minute before widening his eyes and shouting out. “I’M A WHAT NOW???”

‘ _Oh, this is gonna be a long, long day. Should’ve gotten a coffee earlier.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading and hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This chapter should have come out yesterday but due to laptop complications, I had to wait till today to finally type it out and post it so hope you guys enjoy reading it. Next chapter will be Logan dealing with the news of his newfound status as a hybrid. A witch-werewolf hybrid to be exact, so get ready for that. Till next time, leave a like, comment, leave tips, criticisms, whatever and have a wonderful day! Peace.


	10. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan feels alone at Salvatore. Will he stay that way or will a certain trbrid decide to try and make amends?

“So, I’m practically radioactive around here now. That’s great.”

It seemed that after Logan’s meeting with Hope and Emma, and his discovery of his newfound status as a hybrid, it didn’t take long before news traveled fast throughout the entire Salvatore student body. Now that word of the new kid’s impossible hybrid nature has practically spooked at least two of the three major factions in the school. The vampires honestly couldn’t care less so they were just interested in seeing where this all goes. The witches have all but declared their inherent detest of the boy, making a show of avoiding the boy in the halls and sending dirty looks his way as much as possible. It seemed that joining a coven was out of the question. Now the wolves weren’t as hostile, but they still were hesitant at the possibility of the boy joining up with them. Even so that Jed, the supposed co-alpha, had to go over and let him know that due to some of the members being afraid of Logan’s status, he will have to wait for a while before he could join up with them in the pack. That was 3 days ago. Today, Logan was busy reading a comic book of his in a secluded corner of the library, intending to lose himself in the pages of whatever plight the hero of the story found themselves in. That is until he was found by someone he didn’t exactly want to see at the moment.

“What now? You’re gonna tell me I’m also half manticore to add insult to injury?” He asked the approaching redhead, his gaze towards her being one of displeasure as he was slouched over a chair, both of his legs kicked up and laying on the table in front of him.

This time, instead of a witty reply or equally bitter remark, the girl simply sat down on the chair adjacent to that of Logan’s.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing, that’s all.” Hope merely replied, hands crossed over the table as she looked at the boy with an expression of sympathy.

“Well, I’m doing just fine really. Nothings changed to be honest. Everyone is avoiding me like wildfire just like they did in the foster homes. Why do you care?” He asked with a touch of sarcasm and bitterness, his gaze now focused on his comic instead of the girl.

“I’m sorry. That word got out so quickly. It wasn’t meant to be this sudden, honest. I…” Hope tried to offer the boy, an attempt at an apology, a show of goodwill, or at least one absent of ill intent.

Logan let out a small sigh. “It’s… not your fault. Yet I still don’t understand why you care to even apologize. I thought you didn’t even want me around. Yet surprisingly, you’re one of the few to have actually approached me willingly in a while. Why is that?” He asked curiously, eyes still focused on reading, or to put it plainly, pretending to read.

Hope simply fell silent for a minute before starting to speak. “When I first came here, when I was a little girl, nobody seemed to care much about the whole tribrid status. Maybe it had to do with our young minds not yet understand the complexities of our nature. Yet when I was growing up, people started to join into different groups, like the ones here. Vamps hung out with vamps, wolves with wolves, and witches with witches. Unfortunately, not many people wanted to hang out with a natural born freak.” She quickly let out a dry chuckle at the statement before continuing. “It was hard, being alone. Being outcasted by the rest. Especially when I learned more about my father.” At the moment, Logan’s eyes quirked up to stare at the girl, opening his mouth to ask but deciding quickly against it. ‘ _Seems like something personal. I’ll let her decide if she wants to talk about it.’_ Hope seemed to not notice and continued. “But throughout my life here, I always managed to find people who don’t seem to care about what you are or who your family is. They instead care about who you are and what you’re like. What I’m trying to say and I’m doing a very shitty job at it is that I understand what you’ve gone through. At least an aspect of it. And I was thinking, how about we wipe the slate clean? Start over? How does that sound?”

Logan didn’t answer at first, instead opting to close his comic book and stash it inside his backpack. He then looked straight at the girl with a small, amused look on his face. “Ok. So, how do we do this?”

Hope simply gave him a smile and offered a hand towards the boy. “My name’s Hope Mikaelson. I’m a tribrid, only one of my kind, I like to paint, my favorite smoothie flavor is peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom, and my middle name is Andrea. What’s your name?”

Logan smiled in return before reaching out to shake her hand. “Name’s Logan Castle. I’m a witch-werewolf hybrid, only one of my kind, I like to draw, listen to music, read comics, my real name’s Desmond but my middle name is Logan, I enjoy the cold and am very much looking forward to getting to know more about you.”

Hope simply chuckled before returning her hand to her side, looking at the boy with a tilt of her head and an amused look. “So, do I, Logan, so do I.”

And with that, the newfound friendship between the tribrid and the hybrid begins to grow. Throughout the upcoming days, Hope and Logan seemed to hang out more and more often than many had expected. Especially with how the Mikaelson had treated the boy when they had first met. Yet as they spent time and time again with one another, they grew to discover many common things between them. Yes, they had their differences, but what friends didn’t? They bonded over their music tastes, their views on certain topics and their shared passion for art, albeit two different yet similar arts. Hope was a painter, she added color to the mundane, drew every detail to its photorealistic perfection. Logan was a drawer. He sketched for hours and hours on end, doing his best to get the perfect line, the right shading, taking in all of the details and working his hand off in replicating them. Together, they seemed to be a good due. Logan laid the groundwork and structure, Hope added the color and life to it, and together they had themselves a brand new painting on their hands. One they could both be proud of.

Other days, the two would simply hang out with the rest of Hope’s friends. Logan would later be happy for it, considering how many of her friends soon turned out to be his own, especially the likes of MG, Landon and the twins. Yet Josie… she was different. He didn’t understand why but he just felt… something different for the brunette. Not just friendship but something more. Something he himself didn’t know what. Only that he wanted to get to know more about her and hang out with her some more. Strangely, he felt the same with Hope, yet not at first. At first, it was simply out of amusement and the bond that they shared due to being mythological outcasts, something they would bond over as they hung out around the school and town. But later on, Logan found himself wanting to spend more time with Hope, feeling happy as he can within her presence yet feeling a sense of loss and loneliness outside of it. He didn’t know why but he just felt it deep inside him. Maybe it was something that happened when they shifted for the first time, maybe it’s something else entirely. Whatever it is, Logan needed to find out why.

One afternoon was all he needed to find out exactly. Logan was currently sitting in his room, avoiding his due homework and instead found himself drawing something that’s been on his mind often. That something was a portrait of Hope. He had dedicated to drawing it completely from memory, and once he was satisfied, maybe he’d show it off to her. Or maybe he’ll just keep it and never let it see the light of day ever again. Who knows? His roommate, MG, was out hanging out with Kaleb and Raf. During summer, Kaleb had switched to being Jed’s roommate and that opened up a spot for Logan to room up with the vampire. He was grateful to be roommates with someone he was actually starting to be really good friends with and was pretty content with his living arrangements. ‘ _Sure, MG snores like a foghorn sometimes but it’s nothing I can’t handle.’_ Logan was so lost in his thoughts that the sudden sound of a knock on his door took him by surprise, causing him to jump up in a panic, dropping his notebook on the floor. Once the panic had ceased, he stashed the notebook away and moved to open the door, seeing the smiling face of his redheaded friend on the other side.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt something.” She simply stated, a look of mischief in her eyes as she leaned on the doorway, seeming to imply that she heard his yelp of surprise from inside the room.

The boy simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, smiling at the Mikaleson before replying. “Not really. Unless you count dodging homework as something interruptible. Want to come in?” He asked plainly, moving to the side.

The girl nodded before going inside, taking a look around the room and moving to sit on his bed.

The boy closed the door and simply walked over to her, arms crossed as he leaned against a wall to face her. “So, what’s up? Need anything?”

The girl simply laid back on the bed, patting the empty space next to her. “Yes, I do. Mind sitting down, please?”

Logan complied, moving to lay down next to the tribrid, immediately comfortable yet at the same time, awkward as hell at how close the two were, especially considering how his bed is big enough to fit the two of them yet he and Hope are practically squished together. Strangely, it didn’t seem to bother the girl as she leaned closer to the boy, leaning up against his arm as they both were laid down on the bed. “I need your help with something. It’s for an assignment.”

The hybrids eyes looked down at the girl with curiosity before responding. “What do you need, Wolfy?” He asked, referring to the girl with the nickname he had recently been using, much to her annoyance but over time she no longer seemed to mind it.

“Well, Gray Streaks, I need your full consent on this one.” She simply replied, looking up at him.

This brought curiosity to the hybrid as he sat up slightly. “My consent? What are you gonna do? Kiss me?” he asked jokingly, but if Hope’s stare was of any indication, it seemed that he practically already guessed it.

“Wait a sec, you’re not serious, are you? What’s this for again?” He asked quickly, anxiety beginning to bubble up inside him.

“It’s for a magic usage project. You know these old fairy tales of sleeping beauty and snow white? Where they are awoken by true loves kiss or some of that bullshit, right? Well, I am working on disproving the theory that a magic spell can have a greater effect if transmitted through a kiss. And I kinda need a test subject.” She stated plainly and without a ounce of nervousness. ‘ _Is it just me or is she really relaxed for someone that is going to kiss me for science, I mean magic, I mean magic science, ugh, my brain hurts with how confusing this all is’_

Logan simply nodded, swallowing whatever voice of reason or protest he had inside of him telling him this was a bad idea and quickly smiled at the girl. “Alright, so what’s the spell in question?”

“It’s just a simple drowsiness spell. First I’m going to apply it via hand contact. Then I’ll apply it via lip contact when we kiss and you’ll tell me how it affected you or if there was any difference between the two. Got it?”

“Uh, yeah. I think I do.”

“Great! Alright, so, first is the hand contact.” She states as she lays a hand on his shoulder, seemingly casting the spell as Logan began to suddenly feel tired, but not too tired to fall asleep.

“How do you feel?” Hope asked.

“I feel tired, but not too tired, y’know?”

“Ok, good. Now I’m gonna negate the spell quickly and we’ll move on to the kissing part of the experiment.” The tribrid stated, placing her hand once again on his shoulder, eliminating the effects. Once he felt normal once again, Hope then leaned in closer to his face, her hand still on his shoulder while her other hand softly rested on the side of his face, eyes meeting his as she tilts his head to angle it better. He never imagined how beautiful they looked like up close, how far he could lose himself in them, admiring the beauty. How he could take in each and every detail of her features, how her lips have the small little dents on the corner from when she bites down on them whenever she’s focused or frustrated with something. He was suddenly brought back to reality upon hearing her voice, gentle and quiet but loud enough to be the only thing he would ever need to hear in his life. “You trust me?” She asked softly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He simply replied.

The next few seconds were some of the longest seconds of Logan’s entire life. Upon feeling her lips on his, he felt overwhelmed by the sudden explosion of emotions bursting inside of his mind and soul, numbing whatever reaction her spell might have caused in him, simply focused on her soft her lips were. How they tasted like strawberries and the sweetest thing on earth and just… ‘ _Heaven. Kissing her was like heaven. And if this is what it truly feels like, then I’m ready to die any day now.’_ Once the kiss ended, Logan had to hold in whatever sound of need or disappointment he might’ve let out at their parting. Luckily his brain wasn’t all that damaged by the kiss due to him being able to hear and comprehend Hope’s next words.

“So… do you feel any different?”

‘ _I feel like I just kissed an angel.’_

“Uh… not really. I mean, I kinda feel tired but not as tired as before.” Logan lied with confidence and nonchalance, doing his best to mask any sign of infatuation from his face.

Hope simply nodded before speaking up. “Well, that must mean I was right, and Alyssa Chang was wrong. I can’t wait to wipe the floor with her ass tomorrow in class. Thanks for the help, Logan. I appreciate it. See you later.” She said as she stood up, beginning to move towards the door.

Logan quickly let out a small sound at her sudden departure, catching her attention inadvertently.

“Did you say something, Logan?” She asked with a curious look.

“Oh! Nothing. Just, is that all you need? You sure you don’t need anything else at all, Hope?” He asked quickly, hoping it’s enough of an excuse for the tribrid.

Hope simply smiled innocently and shrugged. “Nope. That was it. Thanks again, Logan. I owe you one. That’s what friends are for. See you later, Gray Streaks.” She said with a wave as she practically bounced out of his room, leaving the teen wolf in shock, confusion and overall questioning his sanity regarding the recent events. Ultimately, Logan ended up lying down on his bed, hands covering his face as he groans and curses whatever hand of fate or whatever god that might have caused these chains of events to occur. Finally, all he was left with was one final thought. One that would plague him for the days to come.

‘ _I officially have a huge crush on Hope Mikaelson…. Fuck.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading and hope you all have enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter will be a more Hosie centered chapter, pretty much cementing Josie's crush on Hope and in ways similar to this chapter, cause Josie to grow even more irritated with herself and her crushes on both Hope and Logan. So leave a like, comment, criticism, tips, whatever you want and hope you all have a wonderful day. Peace!


	11. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is practicing her magic and Hope is helping out. Maybe a talk is what Josie needs to get over her crush on Hope? Or maybe it's just what she needs to further cement her crush on Hope. Who knows?

“Looks like you’ve been improving.”

It’s no mistake that lately, Josie Saltzman has been dedicating every hour of every day into training up her magic, determined to get better and stronger than ever before. Which is why the brunette was found in the gym one afternoon, practicing her elemental spells on a makeshift training dummy before being interrupted by one Hope Mikaelson. The tribrid was currently being the brunette’s only audience in the empty gymnasium, sitting on the bleachers as she checked on Josie’s form and offering any tips and tidbits of advice and encouragement that she could.

“Yeah, I’m no longer burning things up on accident. Now it’s on purpose.” Josie replied with a small smile as she made her way to sit alongside the auburn-haired tribrid.

“Hey, cheer up. I’m sure you’re doing way better than most witches if they were ever in your shoes. Plus, nobody can cast a fire spell like you, Jo.” Hope offered, giving her a smile as she reached down to her bag to pull out two milkshakes, handing one to Josie before taking the other for herself. “Plus, I brought you a well-deserved milkshake break, so enjoy.”

Josie couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she raised her eyebrow in amusement. “Ok, one, thank you. Two, are you infected with those happy slugs again or are you Lizzie disguised as Hope? Just want to be sure.”

Hope simply let out a laugh before smiling wide at the brunette. “I promise, it’s all me. I’ve just been in a better mood lately. And nothing helps cheer me up other than seeing one of my best friends get better. Honest, Josie.”

Josie simply nodded, holding back a small tinge of ache at the sound of Hope’s compliment, being reminded of how she’s simply just a friend to her. ’ _But as Lizzie has said before, if she doesn’t like you at first, you either need to try hard or find someone else. And I’m ready to try hard… kinda. Maybe not too hard, y’know?’_

“So, how are you feeling lately? You know you can tell me anything, right? Even if you start to have those… urges to do dark magic.” Hope asked in a comforting manner, no hint of judgement or accusation present in her words.

“It’s… been hard if I’m being honest. I’m just… sometimes I’m afraid that I’ll lose control again, that I’ll fall into a habit of keeping all of my emotions inside until it all bursts out just like last time. But I’m trying. Everyday I wake up and I remind myself that I’m not that person anymore. That I’m no longer letting the darkness control me. That I’m strong, stronger than that or anything else.” Josie let out, taking a large sip of her milkshake before remaining silent.

“That’s… I can’t imagine what that feels like. Just know, if you ever feel like you need someone, you can always count on me, alright? I’m always happy to help you out, no matter what.” Hope replied before taking her own sip of her milkshake.

Josie decided it was her turn to ask the questions. “So, how are you doing lately? I can see you’ve been hanging out with Logan a lot these past few days.”

Hope let out a small smile at the mention of the name before responding. “I mean, he’s not as bad as I thought he was. Sure he can be annoying sometimes, and enjoys irritating me from time to time but overall… he’s not bad at all.”

“Well, that’s a welcome change from when you were ready and willing to put him on a pyre.” Josie let out with a chuckle.

Hope let out a small gasp as she looked at Josie accusingly. “I was not that hard on him. It’s his fault for being so sketchy and weird when we first met.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s not the only one to have been blown away by the presence of _the_ Hope Mikaelson. Would explain why he was acting weird, he probably was seeing someone with your looks for the first time.”

This statement caused Hope to give Josie a narrow look as a smug smirk appeared on her face. “Hmm? And what sort of looks do I just so happen to have?”

At this question, Josie did her best to hide her blush, distracting herself with finishing her milkshake and looking all around the room that wasn’t Hope’s gaze. “Uh… some very good ones?” She let out with a small whisper, hoping the girl wouldn’t hear.

“Aww, thanks Josie. You’re not short of a bombshell either.” Hope simply replied, practically feeding into the fire that is Josie’s face, causing the tips of her ears to be bright red, identical to her cheeks at the moment.

“T-thanks, Hope.” Josie let out, facing away from the girl with a shy smile.

The two later shared a couple minutes of silence, sitting close to one another as they were lost in their own thoughts. Josie didn’t know what Hope was thinking about, but she was sure that Hope was all that Josie herself could think about. At least until Hope opened her mouth to speak.

“So, speaking of looks, I’ve noticed that someone has been shooting looks at the newest hybrid lately.” Hope replied coyly, looking over at the brunette.

Josie felt slightly short of breath upon hearing that statement. “W-what do you mean, Hope?”

“Oh, c’mon. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at Logan, and I’ve also noticed how similarly he looks at you.”

“Wait, he looks at me how?” Josie asked curiously, a small yet loud part of herself eager to know.

“Like a guy that is very interested in getting to know you better. At least to me it looks that way. So, are you interested in him by any chance?”

“Um, I don’t know… did he say something about me? I… Sure, he’s attractive, and when we talked back when he first arrived, he seemed like a pretty good guy. But I just don’t know… Did he say something about me?” Josie asked with a shy tone, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked down at them.

“Well, he would ask me small things here and there. What’s your interests, does he share any classes with you, do you have a partner. Small things.” Hope said with a teasing smile.

“Wait, he asked if I was single? Did he really?” Josie asked, the small part of herself that’s interested in him growing bigger and bigger, beginning to rival her infatuation with Hope. ’ _Ok, Josie. Just relax. It’s nothing, really. Just the very cute hybrid is somehow into you. Nothing to freak out about. Hey, maybe this is what I need to get over Hope. Maybe… I doubt it… BUT I’M GONNA TRY.’_

“Yeah, but he did it in this nonchalant way that was turned out to be very awkward and goofy and it was hilarious and adorable at the same time.” Hope let out with a laugh, remembering the events of that certain day.

“Well… I… I’ll go talk with him later. See if he wants to hang out or something.” Josie replied casually. Well, she meant for it to be casually but instead turned out to be completely dorky, causing Hope to scrunch her nose as she smiled wide at the brunette.

“Oh my god, just like that. You look so flustered, it’s adorable. Maybe you guys are made for each other. Well, I’ll be seeing you later, Jo. Tell me how it goes. And if he so much as rejects you, I am going to kick his ass and put him on a pyre and you’ll be the first to light it.” She said with amusement and supportiveness, moving to hug the brunette before walking out of the gym. Unfortunately, the Gemini witch was way too flustered with how she was feeling with both the tribrid and the hybrid that she basically stayed sitting in her seat, thinking of what to do now for a few minutes.

“Ok Josie, you can do this. Just knock on the door, ask him to hang out and head back to your room. Simple as that. You’ve faced mummies and gargoyles and oni and the darkness inside of you. You’ve got this.” The siphoner said to herself, having walked over to Logan’s dorm and trying to find the confidence that she needs to knock on his door and ask him out. Well, not actually ask him out but just hang out with him.

After taking a few deep breaths, Josie raised her hand up and knocked on the door three consecutive times, waiting for it to open. ’ _I got this. I got this. I… don’t got this. Is it too late to back out? Maybe I can leave quickly before he spots me or-‘_ The girls thought were interrupted as soon as the door opened, revealing… MG on the other side.

“Hey Josie, what’s up?” He asked with a friendly smile, greeting the girl in the doorway.

“Oh, hey MG. Just was wondering if Logan was around?” ‘ _Great! Maybe he’s not inside, I can easily come back later… or never. Never works too.’_ Josie thought to herself, immediately relaxing her posture and breathing.

“Oh, yeah. He’s right here. I’ll go get him. Logan! You got a visitor.” MG yelled out, much to Josie’s dismay. ‘ _SHIT! What do I do? What do I say? I can’t leave. What if I don’t say anything? What if he says no? What if-‘_

“Hey, Josie! What’s up?” Logan greeted, appearing in the doorway, and replacing MG as he stood in front of the brunette, smiling at her.

Josie stayed silent for a second or two before speaking. “Oh, hey, Logan. I was uh… How are you? Doing today, I mean?” She asked nervously, trying her best not to completely make a fool of herself in front of the boy.

Logan simply shrugged as he stared at the girl, smile still in place as he leaned against the doorframe. “I’m doing good. Thanks for asking, what about you? You doing good?” He asked innocently, as if he wasn’t aware of her obvious flustered state.

“Oh! I’m doing great. I mean good. I mean… I’m actually fine. Thank you for asking.” She replied, taking a second to calm herself.

Logan simply nodded. “So, what brings you by here? Need anything?” he asked calmly and curiously, no tone of ill-will or irritation present.

Josie’s eyes widened at the question, immediately remembering the very reason she came by. “Right! Right, I meant to ask you something. I… Are you…? Are you busy tomorrow? Want to… I don’t know… hang out?” She asked, arms wrapped around her torso as she struggled to make eye contact.

Logan’s smile grew at the question, crossing his own arms over his chest before replying. “No, I’m not busy tomorrow. And yes, I’d love to hang out with you, Josie. When and where do you want to meet up?”

Josie couldn’t believe her ears, but as soon as she saw his smile, her own lips quirked up in response, doing her best not to give away the large sense of excitement and accomplishment that she was feeling inside of her. “Does 2:00pm in the library work for you?”

“Definitely. I’ll be looking forward to it. See you then, Josie.” He said with eager anticipation on his face, his smile not having lowered even once.

Josie simply let out a soft giggle before tucking a loose hair behind her ear, beginning to walk away from the dorm as she give the boy a small wave goodbye. “So will I. See you then, Logan. See you then.”

Once she had made her way to her room, she laid down on her bed, hugging her pillow as she thought of how happy this sense of want was making her feel. Sure, it was a bummer that Hope sees her as a friend, and sure she’s not sure if she will stop feeling the way she does for Hope, but maybe this is what she needs to move on, and if not then she’ll have to ask Lizzie for advice. That is if she can find a time where her sister isn’t _not dating_ Landon.

‘ _Ok, Josie. You did it. This might be the start of something good or something frustrating, maybe even both, but it’s happening and it’s too late to stop now. But for now, it’s time to start preparing for tomorrow. And by preparing, I mean asking Lizzie to help out with her clothing and try not to burn down or destroy something in the process of hanging out with Logan. Easy peazy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter and hope you all have enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a Lizzie chapter with Landon. Hope you enjoyed reading, leave a like, comment, criticism, tips and pretty much anything you guys want and hope you all have a wonderful day! Peace!


	12. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Landon watch the Star Wars Original Trilogy. That's it. And also Lizzie tries hard to bury her emotions. At least the ones she thinks are worth hiding.

“I still cannot believe that you’ve managed to get me to watch this sci-fi dweeb porn.”

Much to Lizzie’s surprise, hanging out with the once-believed-to-be-incompitent-human-but-is-now-incompetent-phoenix isn’t that bad to hang around with. After their initial hang out, they decided to hang out once again the following weekend, and two days after that, and a day after that… and a couple days later. The gist of it is that Lizzie and Landon have been hanging out together for a very surprising amount of time, something that neither of the two supernatural teens could have ever imagined happening in their lives.

“What? It’s only one of the greatest pieces of sci-fi cinema and pop culture in history. Plus, I’m sure you’ll like it.” Landon said, setting up the tv in his room before moving to sit next to Lizzie on the bed. Today, the two had decided to come to an agreement, mostly out of mutual need to satisfy their summer boredom, and as an excuse to avoid unwanted attention. Lizzie will have to watch _at least_ the original Star Wars trilogy with the boy, and in return, Landon will have to watch AND read the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Landon agreed, shrugging at the demand of having to read three books, commenting on how hard it could be, to which Lizzie simply replied with a smirk. ‘ _Looks like someone hasn’t read Tolkien in his life. Oh well, I’m not one to spoil things so might as well let him see for himself.’_ After making their preparations, which include but were not limited to raiding the kitchen for popcorn and snacks, making sure Rafael would be busy for most of the day and out of the room, clearing any and all plans that either of them had, and making sure nobody saw either of them head inside the same room at the same time.

“You act like I haven’t seen the 8th Wonder of the World. The last time I saw these movies I was in my tweens, so you don’t need to hype it up so much. Just relax already and pass the popcorn.” Lizzie replied, moving some of the snacks on the bed to make space for the phoenix before she was handed a bowl of popcorn.

“Either way, these films still hold up pretty well. At least the first three do. The prequels are another case, and don’t even get me started on the sequels…” Landon rambled on before being promptly silenced by the blonde, having a red vine shoved into his mouth in an attempt to stop him from talking.

“Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. New movies bad, old movies good. Can you just shut it for like eternity, please and thank you.” Lizzie stated sarcastically before laying back on the headboard, munching on popcorn as the movie started.

Landon simply nodded and chewed on the red vine as he did the same as the blonde, laying back and scooching slightly closer to the siphoner.

‘ _Is it me or did he move closer on purpose? Wait, relax. It’s just a movie. A dorks wet dream but still, just enjoy it. And rid your mind of the geeky, dweeb cutie sitting next to you. And stop calling him cutie. I’ve let it happen about twenty times lately, but this is the FINAL STRAW, BRAIN!’_

About halfway through the first movie, Lizzie had set the popcorn bowl in between the two, both to grant Landon access to the buttery snack, and to get rid of the lingering thought of how close he is by putting some space between them in a non-suspicious way. In hindsight, Lizzie probably would’ve realized that this was a bad plan, mainly caused it allowed for one of the most common and, in some terms, awkward tropes that could ever occur between two people watching a movie. Lizzie’s hand moved to her side as her eyes were glued to the screen, entranced by the rescue mission of Princess Leia to see where her hand was gonna land. Turns out, Landon did the same, resulting in both of their hand meeting at the same time, causing the two teenagers to startle slightly before continuing to view the movie, this time with a more awkward tension surrounding the two.

‘ _I cannot BELIEVE that this just happened. Where am I? In some kind of discount teen romcom?’_ Lizzie thought to herself, trying her best to keep her mind off of the thoughts that she had locked away ever since they started to hang out together. The not-so-innocent thoughts. The ones that focused less on how annoying the boy was and instead focused on how he gave off this sort of intriguing, brooding look with his eyes that stirred something deep inside of Lizzie. The ones that focused on his dorky smile whenever he looked up at her that sent possibly an army of butterflies to flutter around her stomach. Lately she was having trouble reminding herself of keeping her emotions in check. ‘ _Lizzie, remember! This is for Josie. Not for you to go ahead and fantasize- ugh, fanta- ugh, god I feel like the logical part of my brain is gonna throw up if I finish that thought.’_

Slowly, but surely, the two would begin to feel less awkward with each other and instead go back to the comfortable atmosphere that they both shared at the start of their day. In fact, around the first half hour of the second movie, Lizzie herself began to feel a bit colder. She didn’t know if it was the fact that the movie’s icy starting planet is doing something to her or if it’s the outfit of some shorts and simple t-shirt bearing the schools logo that caused her to feel chilly. ‘ _What? Can you blame me? It’s not my fault that outside it’s practically raining hellfire yet inside his room it’s practically colder than the planet Hoth. And yes, I was paying attention. Suck it Landon.’_ Either way, Lizzie had to find a way to keep herself warm, and the only possible way that wasn’t gonna involve them getting up from the bed and remove everything to take out the covers beneath them was pretty much something that Lizzie will both simultaneously regret and enjoy.

The blonde simply let out a small sigh before moving some of the snacks in between them in order for her to scooch closer to the curly-headed phoenix, effectively laying on his side with her head resting on his shoulders. ‘ _Seems like one bonus of being a phoenix is that you’re always hot. I MEAN WARM. I MEANT WARM. LANDON IS IN NO WAY HOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. God, I need to just shut my brain off for like a whole day or something.’_ The Gemini twin’s actions caused the Kirby boy to shiver slightly, mostly out of surprise, yet also because of how… ok he felt about the current situation that had occurred. He didn’t seem to mind and simply leaned his head to look at her curiously for a moment. “What? I’m cold. Not my fault. Just try not to pop a boner or be weird about it, ok?” Lizzie replied with a quick, yet nonchalant tone, doing her best to mask any and all signs of awkwardness or unwanted feelings in her body, face and mind. The boy held back a small chuckle before looking back at the movie, an amused smile on his lips as he seemed to be content with the situation. And surprisingly, as the movie continued into the final confrontation between father and son, Lizzie didn’t mind it either, even when she no longer felt cold or chilly.

At around midway through the third and final movie of the day, after hearing Landon’s tidbits and geek ramblings regarding some scenes of this and the last movie, Lizzie had to pause the film in order for her to use the bathroom. A couple minutes later after she had finished, Landon seemed to have his arm resting along the edge of the headboard, looking over at her with a smile as she walked in.

“Hey, ready to continue?” He asked casually, offering the Saltzman a box of gummy worms with his other hand. The blonde simply nodded and took the box without a word, instead moving to lean at his side as she munched on some of the gummies, eager to see how Luke, Leia and Han escape the clutches of Jabba and Boba Fett. A couple of minutes after she had sat down, she slowly started to feel a soft hand at her shoulder, causing her to dart her eyes at it quickly, moving slightly to stare at the owner of said hand suspiciously, yet with a small smile on her face. She wasn’t a stranger to the whole _putting an arm around the girl next to you_ move, especially with how many movies and tv shows she’s watched with Josie and mom. So, she decided to try her best at one upping the gesture and decided to make one of her own. After a few minutes of entertaining actions at seeing Luke wield his brand new green lightsaber against the space criminals, Lizzie faked a small yawn and moved to rest on her side, moving her left arm around Landon’s waist and leaving it there, hugging the boy close to her with a noticeable grin on her face.

‘ _What? Watching three movies in a row with nothing to eat but popcorn, chips, candy and soda makes you tired.’_ She had decided to wait and see the boy’s reaction, wondering if he’d try to escape from the blonde’s grip or if he’d simply stay still in order to not make things worse. To the blonde’s surprise, neither of those reactions occurred. Instead, Landon simply hugged the girl closer to his side, subconsciously rubbing her shoulder softly as his eyes focused on the ensuing battle of Endor, watching the ewoks violently slaughter the invading stormtroopers.

‘ _Huh. So, he isn’t at all freaked out or weirded out by this blatant act of close intimacy. Maybe it’s a side-effect of watching three long movies in a row or a lack of sunlight exposure today but I don’t seem to mind it either.’_

The two continued on in that position throughout the movie, even once it was reaching it’s end with the final heartwarming redemption of it’s main antagonist, and the heartbreaking talk with his son soon after. Even during this scene, Lizzie could notice a tear or two drip down from Landon’s cheek, seeming to feel the emotions the scene conveyed on a more personal level, even if his gaze was one of stolid neutrality. Regardless, Lizzie simply hugged him closer, reaching up a finger to dry the tears away ever so gently without a word. Landon looked at her with an appreciative look before moving his gaze back to the movie, holding her closer until the end of the film.

The credits were rolling and the two teens had finally decided to call it a night, untangling themselves from their _embrace_ as they cleaned up and stored away their snacks, sharing their thoughts on the film and such.

“I mean, if I was the emperor, I wouldn’t have wanted my super weapon to have a very obvious fatal flaw in it’s design… twice.” Lizzie commented, much to Landon’s humorous surprise.

“Well, that’s what happens when you sit around and do nothing for several years at the top. You start getting lazy and think nothing bad is gonna happen.” Landon replied simply, putting the movies away in their case before facing the blonde.

The blonde was making eye contact with the Kirby teen, a warm smile on her face as she spoke. “I… really enjoyed the movies. I truly did. Thanks for getting me to watch them, Landon.”

“It’s not a problem, Lizzie. I actually had a great time too today, so thanks for that.”

“Yeah, but if you ever tell anyone outside of Josie or MG that I was here watching these films with you, I will make carbonite freezing seem like a spa day compared to what I’d do to you.” Lizzie threatened with little malice in her words, a small smile reappearing on her face as she made her way to the door.

“Y’know, that doesn’t sound so bad to me, honestly.” Landon replied with a shrug and a smile of his own.

“Oh, really? Well, maybe when I come over for our Lord of the Rings viewing, you’d be having seconds thoughts about it.”

“Well, we’d just have to see. Until then, Liz.”

“Until then, Ewok lover.” She said with a tone of mock disgust as she made her way out of his room.

“Hey! Ewoks were the backbone of the battle of Endor, even the stormtroopers couldn’t take them out.” Landon called out as he stood in his doorway looking at the girl.

“An army of teddy bears backing you up really speaks volumes about your rebels military strength.” 

“And what about the Empire who got their butts kicked cause of said teddy bears?’

“They were caught off guard. If I was in charge, I’d make sure to have flamethrower troops all over those woods.”

“Whatever. See you later, Empire Lover.”

“Until next time, Rebel Scum.” The Gemini Witch waved goodbye before retreating to her dorm room, taking the moment to focus on her thoughts and emotions.

‘ _Empire Lover? Rebel Scum? Oh my god. I’ve turned into a nerd. And… it seems I’ve fallen for one too. Oh great Master Yoda, give me guidance.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's overall geek energy, especially between the two. Next chapter will be an interesting one with Hope featuring Logan so stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed, leave a like, comment, criticism, tips, and pretty much anything and everything and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	13. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds out Logan was in a fight. They talk, and they bond over their mutual childhood traumas and tragedies. You know, like most teens do.

“Mind explaining why you broke a student’s arm during lunch?”

Surprisingly, this sentence wasn’t exactly something Hope would imagine herself saying out loud. Especially on such a slow day like this one. But as she walked through the halls absent mindedly, the tribrid couldn’t help but overhear some of the other students’ whispers and hushed comments regarding a certain hybrid student. Which led to her asking the closest friend that was around about what happened, which happened to be MG. After getting filled in, Hope made her way to the library, finding one Logan Castle stacking books on the shelf with a bruise on his cheek and his hands, a look of stoicism apparent on his face.

Once the boy caught the words of the apparently disappointed Mikaelson girl, he turned his face slightly to face her, looking at her with a serious expression before facing the bookshelf once more.

Hope simply nodded as she crossed her arms, giving the boy a very pointed look. “Huh, I thought so.” The tribrid then moved her wrist in a swaying fashion, causing the books in his hand to sort themselves, leaving the boy without much to do except talk with the girl. “So, now that you’re free, how about you sit down and tell me what’s going on before someone else ends up with a broken arm today, huh?”

At hearing the supposed threat from the Mikaelson, the hybrid let out a small, bitter chuckle before moving to sit down at the nearest table, slumping down onto his chair with little enthusiasm.

‘ _God, he is so lucky we are friends now. So damn lucky.’_ Hope quickly sat on the chair next to the boy, looking around and confirming that they both seem to be the only ones in this section of the library. Once she finished, her gaze moved back to the boy in question. “So, spill. What happened during lunch?”

The boy simply shrugged at the question, folding his arms over the table as he rested his head over them. “Nothing.” He muttered.

Hope scoffed at that answer, moving closer to the teen as she put a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward just enough for him to see her face within his gaze. “Hey, you can tell me. I won’t judge. Too much. Unless they deserved it, for which I would’ve told you to break more than an arm.” She ended with a small laugh and a soft, worrying frown.

The boy’s eyes turned to take in her expression, sighing before leaning back into his chair. “Just… this guy and his friends, don’t know if they were werewolves or vamps or witches or any combination of them or something… Just… they started talking shit about me. Normally I would’ve moved on but… something that the guy said… it just… caused me to go feral on him. I…”

Hope rubbed his shoulder softly, looking up at him with sympathy. “What did he say, Logan?”

Logan simply rubbed the back of his neck before replying. “He… he said that I probably broke my curse killing my family… or that I was born a hybrid and that’s why my family abandoned me or something like that…”

Hope let out a small gasp, feeling anger at the people involved yet feeling pity and worry for the boy. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m guessing after you broke his arm, the others did that to you, didn’t they?” She asked, referring to his bruised cheek.

He quickly shrugged as he faced away from her, arms crossed over his chest as his gaze met the floor. “If you think that’s bad, you should see their own bruises.” He replied with a bitter laugh.

Hope slowly moved her hands to softly cup his cheek, turning his head to face her gaze as she murmured a soft incantation, causing the bruise to fade away like it was never there in the first place.

“I’ll heal, y’know?” He asked with a small curious tone, green eyes meeting her blue ones.

“I know.” She simply replied, keeping her hand on his cheek as they continued their silent gaze, slowly separating after a few minutes.

“Did I ever tell you about my father?” Hope asked in a soft, quiet tone.

“Not much, no. Why?” Logan asked with a hint of curiosity.

“My dad… his name was Klaus Mikaelson. He was an Original, one of the first vampires to ever walk the earth. He was also the first hybrid to walk the earth, first wolf-vampire hybrid I mean. Well, you know those stories about Count Dracula, and the Boogeyman, and the Big bad Wolf? Well, my dad was practically worse than all three combined. At least, that’s what I heard. To me, he was the person who taught me how to paint, how to mix colors together. He would always call me his princess, his little wolf. He caused so much death and destruction and pain in the lives of so many people over the years… but to me, he was simply my father, who loved me, who cared for me whenever he could, who died for me, to save me from a fate worse than death. Well, apparently, his death didn’t save me from his sins. So, whenever someone met me and heard the Mikaelson name, there’s always a 9 out of 10 chance that they’ll think of my father. Over the years, it’s gotten easier, dealing with those types of people… but sometimes, I wish things were different, that he was different… but then I remember that I was the one to change him… to turn him from the evil beast into the caring father that I remember. What I’m saying is that, don’t let people who have zero idea of whatever the fuck you’ve gone through tell you shit that they think they know, but they don’t know. Just don’t let them win, is what I’m saying. Because if they see you act that way, they’ll know that they succeeded, that they found your weak spot, and they’ll stop at nothing to get to it. Understand?”

“Yeah… I… do. But just because you were his daughter doesn’t mean that you’re going to be like him, or like he used to be. People aren’t defined by their family.”

“Apparently, most people like to think that and immediately throw that out the window cause it’s easier to hate than to understand. Just the way of life.”

“Well, life sucks.”

“Amen to that.” She said with a chuckle before laying over the table, arms cushioning her head.

“My… The night I triggered my… curse… it was a normal night…” Logan started, before being interrupted by Hope’s soft tone.

“You don’t have to tell me, Logan if you don’t want to. Seriously. I told you about my family because I wanted to, not because I wanted you to do so too.”

“It’s ok, Hope. Really. I believe it’s only fair. And that you of all people should know at least.” He said with a soft wave of his hand.

“It was a normal night… we were driving home from some restaurant or something, me, my mom, and my dad. We were talking about stupid shit, shit that doesn’t matter anymore. Normal shit, or what used to be my normal. Then suddenly, we started arguing. It got loud, quick. I said some things, my dad said some things, my mom too… I guess we were all too busy shouting at each other to notice that something was on the road. I noticed it, but I noticed it too late. It was… a wolf. I saw it look right at us. I then shouted at my parents about it, moving forward to steer the car out of the way before we hit it. The car swerved and dodged the wolf… but it didn’t… dodge the trees. Last thing I remembered was waking up from outside of the wreck, the windshield was shattered, car was totaled, there was something red inside the car, probably blood, I don’t know… I… my hands felt wet, broken, they hurt… they hurt so much but I didn’t care. All I cared about was finding my parents. I stumbled towards the car… I struggled to get the driver door open… I pulled… and pulled… and I practically ripped the door handle off the car before falling back down to the floor. I must’ve had a concussion cause the next time I woke up, I was in a hospital room. The first thing I did on waking up was trying to find my parents. I… didn’t get far before being stopped by the doctors and nurses. Eventually, once I was sedated, and healed, they broke the news to me. At first I thought this was a bad dream. That I had gone crazy and just needed to wake up. After a few days, I just accepted the fact that they had died in the car crash. That I… killed them. I told the cops and doctors what had happened, but after searching, they said there were no wolves spotted in the area recently. Maybe it could’ve been a deer or something. But I knew, somehow, I knew it was a wolf. That it was real. A few months later, I ended up in the system, moving from foster home to foster home. In almost all of them, there would be one or two groups of people that would tease and rile me up, taunting me, calling me names like Deathly Desmond or Desmond of Death. Shit like that. One of the reasons I stopped using that name. Then the full moon arrived. I woke up the following morning covered in blood and practically naked. I was scared shitless… Turns out that it was just animal blood but still… I didn’t know what was happening, didn’t know what to do. So, I ran away. And that’s how it’s been for the past two years. Until you found me.”

Hope listened patiently and attentively, a look of understanding, of pity, of empathy and sympathy on her face. “Logan… I’m so sorry… you shouldn’t have had to go through that. No one deserves to go through that.”

“But what if I did? What if I was meant for that? What if me being the way I am caused their deaths? What if me being a hybrid cemented their fates?” he said with sorrow.

“Don’t say that, Logan! You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you!” He let out, standing up to stare at the girl, anger, grief and self-loathing quickly overcoming the once-previous solemn look on his face. “They died because of me! I killed them. I turned the wheel. I tried to save them, but I killed them instead! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? TO TRY TO DO THE RIGHT THING ONLY TO END UP WORSE OFF?”

“I DO!” Hope replied, emotion filling up her face as she stands up to face the boy, taking a deep breath in order to control the fire raging within her. “I… I know what it’s like. I… I caused my mom’s death. I did something stupid, thinking it was the right thing… and she did because of it… And then my dad died, killing himself, and my uncle alongside him, all to protect me from the mess that I had caused… that I had brought upon myself with my birth. I know what that’s like… and I know that it hurts… so… fucking much… and that no matter how much time passes… it can be a year, two, probably a decade, even more than that, and even then the pain will still feel just as fresh as the day it appeared. But we are not alive now to wallow in our own self-loathing. We have a duty… to ourselves and to the ones we lost… to keep on living… if not for us then for them. To make sure that they will be remembered… that we are still kicking thanks to them. And that when we finally meet our time, we’ll finally see them again. So, Logan, please… don’t let the pain overcome you… don’t let it control you… don’t let it win.”

Once Hope finished talking, the boy’s emotions calmed to a quiet state, sorrow in his eyes but understanding also present. He simply nodded before sitting down, ignoring the small tears that had dropped from his eyes during his own moment of emotion. The girl simply sat next to him, looking forward blankly as they sat in mutual silence. Hope’s hand unconsciously slipped into Logan’s, causing the two of them to share the small sense of comfort that hand holding could provide for them.

After a few minutes had passed, Hope had decided to walk Logan to his room, the walk filled with silence as they made their way to his dorm without a word. Once they arrived, Logan gave Hope a look that could be described as a non-vocal _thank you_. Hope simply nodded in exchange. Before Logan could open the door and head inside, he felt Hope’s arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He stood there as the redhead hugged his back tight, burying her face into his shirt as his own hands rubbed her arms softly as they held onto him. Once the girl was finished, the boy turned to see the girl, her eyes red with tears that she probably dried on his shirt. He chuckled softly at the thought before reaching to dry whatever was left from the girls tears on her cheek.

“Thank you Wolfy. Thank you.” He said simply, giving her an appreciative smile before making his way inside.

Hope returned the smile with her own. “It’s never a problem, Gray Streaks.” She then made her way to her own room, laying on her bed as she thought more about the boy and his life. How it was almost similar to her own. How she was glad to have found him in the first place. How she’s happy to have become his friend. How she feels better whenever he’s around. Just like how she feels whenever Josie’s around. How she wants to spend more time with him than any of her other friends, except for Josie… but it’s because she has her own reasons for Josie. Mostly because she likes her. Even though she’d never admit it. Openly… to her face. But she wants to spend more time with Logan because of other reasons. Because they both are similar yet different in so many ways. Because they compliment each other so well. Because every time he calls her Wolfy, she feels a small warmth inside of her that causes her to smile. Because…

‘ _Oh Shit.’_ Hope sat straight up in her bed, eyes wide. ‘ _I like Logan… I LIKE LOGAN. Just like how I like Josie… Double Oh Shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was sadder or more bitterweet than compared to the other chapters. Just thought that it would be good for both Logan and Hope to be able to connect via their own traumas and bond through that. Next chapter will be Logan's talk with Emma regarding the fight and his experience so far, and him talking with MG about his girl (girls) problems. Hope you enjoyed, leave a like, a comment, criticism, tips, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	14. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a talk with the Guidance Counselor, and MG gives him so pretty decent advice.

“How has your experience as a student here in the Salvatore Boarding school been as of now?”

This whole… experience wasn’t one Logan was looking forward too much. Especially after yesterday’s whole… ‘ _shitstorm of a day’._ The last thing Logan was planning to do was take part in the Guidance Counselor’s attempt at a _check up session_. He sat in his chair, arms folded over his torso as he held a blank stare forward, foot tapping against the floor as he counted down the seconds till he could leave.

“Great, really. If you can count being treated like an outcast. But that makes sense considering the whole _regular school experience_ angle this whole place is going for.” He said with a sarcastic tone and a fake smile planted on his face.

Emma simply sighed, offering a small polite smile. “I thought you’d respond that way. I am truly sorry about what you’re going through. Us faculty here always try to ensure that everyone here is accepted for who they are, whatever species they may be, and that the only way to fully benefit is by working together.”

Logan held back a scoff as he moved his gaze over to the clock on the wall. “Yeah, sounds like a pretty nice dream. Except that it’s a dream, and some people don’t seem to care about others dreams but their own. But cute speech. I’m sure it works during parent-teacher conferences.” He stated with a shrug, slumping further into his chair.

Emma let out another sigh, this time, she reached into her desk to pull out a manilla folder with Logan’s name. “I heard you got into an… altercation with one of the other students here. Why don’t you tell me about that?”

“Well, simple. That other student here simply said something that he regretted as soon as he felt his arm break. At least I think he did. Hopefully he comes to terms with how we should all accept each other, no matter our differences, right?” He said with a slightly mocking tone as his fake smile turned into more of a frown.

“Logan… I can understand that some students here have a… harsh way with words, but that doesn’t excuse violence, especially in this environment.” Emma said to the boy in her least commanding tone. It seemed that she wanted him to view her as more of a friend than a teacher.

‘ _Someone I can feel I can talk to than someone I feel I’m forced to talk to. Too bad I don’t want to do either. No offense Mrs. Tig.’_

“Well, maybe start with the fact that if the student hadn’t said any words like the ones he used, then we wouldn’t be here right now. Seems more like he’s at fault than I am.” He let out, getting impatient and desperate for a reprieve from this session.

“Logan… I understand that what the student said was in correlation with what happened with… your parents. I truly am sorry for that. Really. I would never wish for that to happen to any of my students, even the worse ones. But in order to make a true difference, we must learn to maintain control. Without control, then we all wouldn’t be here at all. We’d be locked up, or worse. So please Logan, try to talk with someone. If not me, then a fellow student or teacher. But sometimes talking with someone about it can help, even if you think it doesn’t.” Emma lectured with a soft tone, a sympathetic look on her face.

Logan thought hard on the woman’s words, letting out a breath as he slowly made eye contact. “I… I have talked to someone. It’s… helped. Surprisingly. So thanks for the advice.”

“Well, that’s good to know. I’m happy to hear that. So, I believe this is where we end for today, but we’ll be having these sessions at least once or twice a month, so please, try to take them a bit more seriously, Mr. Castle, for both of our sakes. Have a good day, you are excused.” Emma notified the boy with a polite smile, signaling the door as it opened with magic.

“T-thanks, Mrs. T. I’ll… try to be more serious next time. Have a nice day.” Logan let out, moving quick out of the room before sending a small wave at the woman.

“Likewise.” Emma replied before the boy had left the office, leaving the woman to read the boy’s file more in depth.

After Logan’s session with Emma, the boy had decided to spend the remainder of his day with his roommate/new friend, MG. The boys had decided to sit around the school lounge, reading comic books and discussing said comic books.

“Look, I’m just saying that Batman’s gotten a bit overrated lately. That’s all. Not saying he isn’t cool, but it just gets a bit tiring seeing the dude miraculously get out of every possible life-threatening situation only to get in another one.” Logan stated, shrugging as he read his own comic book containing a certain red devil-themed acrobat from Marvel.

“Oh, I’m sorry. But a guy who trained in practically everything and is able to body super people is way more entertaining than the exploits of some blind guy that throws himself out of rooftops.” MG stated, scoffing as he flips through the pages of his own comic containing the bat-themed hero.

“Hey, Daredevil is way more interesting than Bruce Wayne. At least Matt Murdock didn’t recruit like 7-8 sidekicks and have 3-4 of them die. Also, didn’t he get married, then unmarried, then married again? What’s up with that?”

“Batman is like part of the Trinity, he’s kicked more ass than most heroes in the DC and Marvel universes, and he’s gotten with Talia Al Ghul, Silver St. Cloud, and most importantly, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. Plus his rogues gallery is by far more memorable and entertaining.”

“Plus, Matt Murdock has gone through hell and back multiple times and he’s still standing at the end of the day. Not to mention how many people he’s been known to beat in combat. Dude’s a master. And if we’re talking about women, Matt’s gotten Echo, Typhoid Mary, and most importantly, Elektra, who is way better than Catwoman in my opinion. Plus, do I even need to mention his rogues gallery? Or will the simple mention of Kingpin and Bullseye be enough for you cause I can name more. The Owl, The Hand, Gladiator, Stilt-Man.”

“Stilt-Man?? Now I know for sure you are crazy if you count Stilt-Man as a memorable villain.”

“Hey! Stilt-Man is on, if not above the level of Kiteman. No bullshitting either.”

“Do not. Do not disgrace Kiteman’s name like that. Just don’t dude.”

“Fine. But I know that one thing we completely agree with is that Moon Knight is underrated as hell.”

“… True. Amen to that, brother.”

Soon after their _discussion_ , the two boys sat reading in silence before Logan put his book down, leaning down on the couch he was sitting on as he looked over at MG sitting on the other couch. “MG, can I ask you something in confidence?”

MG stared at the boy suspiciously as he set down his own book for the moment. “Uh… sure dude. What’s on your mind?”

“Well… have you ever liked someone before… but think that they might not like you back?”

“Oh. Dude, I’m flattered but-“ MG said with a nervous chuckle before being interrupted by Logan.

“What? No. No man, I’m not talking about you, relax. Jeez. I’m talking about a girl… or well, if I’m being honest, two girls.” Logan said with a slightly annoyed tone before switching to a more serious one.

“Huh, wait, did you say two girls? You mind if I know their names? Maybe then I can help you out?” MG said with a helpful tone. “I promise that whatever is spoken here shall stay here. Honoring bro code and all.”

“Aw. Thanks man. And yeah… it’s… Hope and Josie. I think I- No, I know I like them. And that’s the problem.”

If MG had a drink, he would most certainly spit it out at the names of his two friends. “Hope and Josie? Damn… I’m sorry man. That must be tough.”

“You said it. Fuck. I just… I don’t know why but I just feel… better whenever one of them is around. I know that when I first came here, me and Hope had our problems but after that we’ve gotten close, we discovered that we have a lot in common and I feel that we’ve connected with each other on at least an emotional level.” ‘ _Especially if our talk yesterday had anything to say about it.’_

MG simply hummed before leaning back on the couch. “So, if that’s how you feel about Hope, then what’s up with Josie?”

“Well, ever since we’ve been hanging out recently, we’ve found that we’re pretty alike, at least in some things. And that she’s easy to talk to, she’s caring, she’s also dealing with some of the same things I’m dealing with. She brightens up my day with just a smile, it’s honestly adorable whenever she’s nervous or dorky when we hang out. And she knows just how to make me laugh. It’s different, but similar to how I feel with Hope. Like how part of me is into Hope, yet the other part is into Josie, but neither part is trying to fight with each other. Instead it’s more like they coexist with one another. And it’s weird and scary and a whole lot of shit cause I’ve never felt that way before.” Logan explained, looking over at MG for help and advice.

MG simply went silent for a couple of minutes, thinking hard before replying. “Look man, I’m not gonna say I completely understand what you’re going through, cause I do not. But I also want to help you, yet make sure that neither Hope or Josie end up hurt at the same time. What I can try to say is, why don’t you spend time with the two of them? At the same time? Or just simply keep those feelings inside you until one of them shows that they seem to share those feelings you have. Cause if you try to make a move on either of them and it turns out that none of them feel that way with you, then I don’t think it will be good for you to move on to the other cause that will look very bad on you, but you’ll end up hurt either way. So the best piece of advice I can give you is have some patience. And when the time comes, I’m sure you’ll make a good decision, and if it’s not with Hope, and it’s not with Josie, then I’m sure it’s with someone else that will make you happy. Does that help?”

Logan simply thought hard on his friend’s words, nodding as he mulled them over. “Yeah, honestly. It does. Thanks once again, man. I think I’ll just put those feelings on hold until the times comes, y’know? Have patience. Maybe it’ll all blow over or something. I don’t know. But still, thanks again man. Honest.” He said, standing up from his seat before fist bumping the vampire, intent on leaving.

“No problem man. Anytime.” MG replied, returning the fist bump as he went back to read his comic as the other boy left.

Once Logan had arrived to his dorm, he tossed his bag to his corner of the room, laying down on his bed as he grabs his headphones, switching on some music as he shuts his eyes, intent on getting some rest. Except that instead of some peaceful rest, Logan received some thoughts regarding the two girls of his affection. ‘ _NOT THOSE TYPES OF THOUGHTS. GOD. I’m a teen but that doesn’t mean I’m not a respectful one.’_ His thoughts seemed more to be reminiscences of his time with both girls, times he’s hung out with one of them, times he’s felt happier than he ever thought he could be, he thought of their smiles, how they managed to warm his heart with a simple action. He thought of their bright eyes, capable of peering into his soul, lighting his heart on fire with a simple glance. He then sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked around the empty room, taking off his headphones.

‘ _Things were so much simpler back when I was homeless. Just my fucking luck.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. This was a bit early than usual but I decided to start writing sooner than later so hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Next one will focus on Josie and Lizzie talking about Josie's feelings and Lizzie gives her some advice of her own. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a like, a comment, criticism, tips, whatever and have a wonderful day, PEACE!!


	15. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Lizzie talk about their crushes on different people.

“So, my dear sister, how’s it going with carrying two torches for two people? Exhausting, right?”

Lately, Josie has done her best to distract herself from the very strong emotions she seems to have for two certain people in her life. On one hand, she likes Hope, the girl she’s had a crush on back when they were younger and the girl that’s been her friend for so long that she’s grown to want her as more than just a friend. Then there’s Logan, the new kid who as soon as he’s arrived, has caught her eye and is practically someone she never thought would fall for. But in an attempt to hopefully get rid of her crush on Hope, she’s hung out frequently with the boy, resulting in the girl beginning to produce strong feelings for Logan that are on par with those that she has for Hope. ‘ _The backfire of the century brought to you by Josie Saltzman.’_

Josie simply gave her sister an unamused look as she continued to do her homework on her room’s desk. “Doing just fine, Lizzie. Why?”

Lizzie simply shrugged as she leaned on the desk with a plotting smile on her face. “Oh nothing. Just thought that maybe you’d like some advice from your very wise and intelligent sister, who is practically martyring herself for your sake.”

Josie let out a scoff at her sister’s statement. “I didn’t force you to hang out with Landon in the first place. Plus, I’m sure you could’ve stopped a long time ago, so why haven’t you? Or am I not the only one hiding feelings for someone else, huh?” Josie remarked, giving her sister a knowing look as she turned to face her.

Lizzie suddenly quieted at the mention of her connection with Landon, a look of surrender on her face as she sat on Josie’s bed. “Fine, I admit it. I like… I like Landon.” She said with a quiet tone.

“Oh my god, you actually admitted it.” Josie said surprised.

“But if this ever leaves this room, I will tell both Hope and Logan about your crush on them. I swear to god, sis.” Lizzie threatened the girl with a deadly serious tone.

“Ok, ok. Relax. You know I’d never do that, Lizzie. I’m your sister.” Josie said with honesty.

Lizzie sighed before laying down on the bed. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just… anxious, and confused. For the first time, I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s like for some reason, this nerdy, dweeby, incompetent, cute, sweet, kind, honest artisanal jar of mayonnaise has managed to take me by surprise and gotten me to fall for him. It’s so infuriating.”

Josie let out a small chuckle. “I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose. Or consciously, at least.”

“He better have not, or else I’ll be having a few choice words regarding said thrift store hobbit.” Lizzie let out, sitting back up as she faced her sister. “So, before our conversation derailed into my personal life, we were on the subject of two very special people, at least to you they are.”

Josie sighed before replying. “Fine, what were you gonna say, Liz.”

“Well, first I wanted to know why? Why them? Why not just one of them?”

“It’s… complicated. It’s not like I immediately fell for them both at the same time. It’s more like… they both get me, in their own different ways. Hope understands me and she’s seen me at my lowest point. She’s helped me get back up from that. Logan… Logan knows what I’ve gone through, cause he’s gone through it too. He understands me, he doesn’t judge me for it. They both seem to make me nervous as hell when talking with either of them, but the moment they smile at me, it’s like I can’t think anymore. It’s like my heart does a backflip whenever one of them looks my way or is simply with me. We could be doing anything from simple homework to having lunch to hanging out around town to just being in the woods and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Lizzie simply thought on Josie’s words, contemplating, and thinking on what to do. The blonde then leapt up from the bed, a wide smile on her face and eyes wide as she stared her sister down. “I have just the idea. Y’know how 4th of July is in two days, right?”

“Uh… yeah, why?” Josie replied hesitantly.

“Well, why don’t you invite both Hope and Logan to hang out? You guys can just go around town and spend the 4th of July all together.”

“Ok… but how is that gonna help?”

“Because, Jo, once you spend time with both of them at once, they’ll either fall head over heels for you if they haven’t already, or you’ll start to like one over the other. There, problem solved.” Lizzie explained.

Yet even with her sister’s explanation, Josie still wasn’t completely on board. “Ok… but what if that doesn’t happen? Plus what’s to stop me from being a complete nervous wreck when I‘m around them?”

Lizzie simply shushed the girl gently, placing a delicate hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Jo, relax. None of that will happen. You’ll be perfectly calm as long as you just be yourself. If anyone’s going to be a nervous wreck, it’s gonna be them once they see you, that is if they don’t fight each other for your affection.”

Josie’s face fell slightly. “But I don’t want them to fight for me.”

“I said if, my lovely sis. So just relax, invite them both and just have fun. Remember that you being happy is our top priority. So, just be yourself when you’re around them.” Lizzie advised her twin.

Josie sighed before nodding in agreement. “Fine. But if I’m going to follow through with this, I’ll need you to do something in return.”

Lizzie shrugged at her words. “Sure, what do you need?”

“For you to do the same with Landon.” Josie said with a small smirk.

Upon hearing the brunette’s words, Lizzie’s mouth formed a small frown before swallowing, forming a tight smile. “Fine. I’ll own up to my stupid, dumb feelings and ask out back alley Bilbo Baggins for the 4th of July… NOT THAT ASKING OUT. Ugh, you know what I mean, Jo.”

Josie smiled brightly at her sister. “I know. Thanks Liz. For everything. I love you.” She said before going in for a hug.

The blonde returned the hug, patting Josie’s back. “Love you too, Jo. Anything for my sister. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going to see a certain boy about a certain activity. So, see you later.” She said before leaving the room.

Josie let out a small laugh before sitting down on her bed, thinking on how she’ll handle being with the two of them together.

‘ _Come on, Jo. You can do this. You’ve done this before. But before you didn’t think you’d fall for the new guy too, and that for most of the time they were wolves, and I was more focused on keeping them from bickering to truly realize my feelings… Oh god, I’m gonna be such a mess.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double Upload today. Just felt huge inspiration to write today so decided to do so. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Lizzie and Landon's Fourth of July 'not a date'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, anything you want and have a wonderful day! Peace!


	16. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Landon hang out during the fourth of July. Is it going to be all fireworks and milkshakes or will some emotions get added into the mix?

“So, how come you aren’t with your sister today? I would’ve thought you guys would have something planned or something.”

It’s been two days since Lizzie and Josie had agreed to their 4th of July plan, and today was the day they followed through on it. Of course, both of the sisters had their own hesitations regarding the situation but they both had made a promise to one another and if anyone was gonna one up Josie on sisterhood, it was definitely gonna be Lizzie.

“Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing. I would’ve assumed you and Rafael would be doing something together.” Lizzie replied as the two teens walked around the crowded town square, filled with families having picnics and children carrying sparklers and the sound of middle-age-people’s equivalent to pop music in the air.

Landon simply let out a small chuckle at the blonde’s response. “Well, Raf actually wanted to visit his dad today. Spend some time together after all these years. I thought it would be best to let them do that themselves for today, Raf needs it.”

Lizzie hummed in reply as the stopped at an empty bench, seeming to be located in a less crowded area of the town square, allowing them a small reprieve from the joyful activities occurring around them.

“My dad wasn’t feeling up to the weather for today. And Josie had decided to stay at school studying and practicing her magic. So, I thought why not hang out with my favorite knockoff muppet today.” Lizzie said as she took a seat on the bench, Landon following suit.

“Well, I’m flattered for the opportunity. It’s not often that we hang out during some important holiday, y’know. So, I appreciate the invitation.” The boy said with a smile as he looked at the girl with soft eyes.

Lizzie couldn’t help but blush at the look, turning away in an attempt to hide it and her smile as she looked around the area. “So, I was thinking, want to grab some milkshakes and head over to somewhere more private. Y’know, a place that isn’t playing something that my dad would have probably danced to at his prom like a hundred years ago?” She asked, standing up from her seat.

“Uh, sure. Yeah. That sounds alright. I was maybe thinking we could talk about something. Not now, later. Not trying to rush you or anything.” Landon said with a slightly nervous tone, scratching his neck as he looks at the blonde.

“Uh… yeah. Totally. Let me just get the milkshakes and we’ll go to the spot by the lake that we went to last time.” Lizzie replied nonchalantly before turning to head over to the Grill, her mind going a mile a second as she tries to think about what he wants to talk about.

‘ _Oh my god. What could it be? Is he gonna call out my crush on him? Does he know? Does he also have a crush on me? What if he doesn’t and it’s for some stupid reason? God, Lizzie, why did you have to fall for the one guy that is the complete opposite of what you usually like in a guy… Well, Landon’s definitely a step up from Sebastion, and no offense to Rafael but Landon at least is forward and doesn’t treat me like broken glass. And I consider MG as my closest friend but I like how Landon doesn’t depend on me for everything, that he doesn’t immediately know every little detail about my life and my tastes. That he doesn’t think I’m perfect but it doesn’t seem to matter to him… OH MY GOODNESS I’VE TURNED INTO JOSIE. Think straight Lizzie. Just get the milkshakes, walk over to the spot by the lake and simply talk. You’re great at talking. A natural pro at it. You can do it. Just a simple talk.’_

Once Lizzie regained her composure and acquired the milkshakes, she made her way back to Landon, a small smile on her face as she walks over to the boy, handing him his drink. “I assumed you’d want what you ordered last time. If you don’t like it I can easily change the flavor with a spell… WHEN we’re in private. Y’know, he he.” She said with a very obvious nervous tone.

Landon gave her a questioning stare as he grabbed the drink, curious by the blonde’s actions and mannerisms. “Uh, it’s fine. Are you ok, Lizzie?”

“What? Yeah! I’m fine. I’m totally fine. Why do you ask?” Lizzie asked in her calmest voice, doing her best attempt at masking her very unruly emotions.

“Nothing. So, should we go now?” Landon asked, disregarding the blonde’s strange behavior as he stands up from the bench.

“Yeah, let’s go. If we leave now, we can still have time to see the fireworks later.”

The two teenagers walked in silence as the arrived later at the spot by the lake, the peaceful ambience around them helping to ease the awkward tension around them. The two then took a seat on the edge of the small wooden dock, both seeming to be preoccupied with either sipping their milkshake or with something else entirely, probably in an attempt to avoid whatever conversation is awaiting them. Unfortunately, Lizzie seemingly couldn’t help herself as she opened her mouth to speak. “So… what did you want to talk about?” Lizzie asked with a simple tone, eyes directed at the boy with such hidden intensity and anticipation that if the boy could notice, he’d feel the burns on his own skin from her gaze.

“Oh, yeah. I uh… meant to ask you something. About this whole… us hanging out.” Landon struggled to get out, seeming to think hard on his words before speaking.

Lizzie tilted her head inquisitively, narrowing her eyes slightly. “Uh huh… so, what’s the question then, Lands?”

The boy couldn’t help but return the questioning stare with one of his own. “Lands? I thought your nicknames for me were more related to Hobbit-kind or something having to do with birds… or mayonnaise or something.”

“What? Don’t like it? Cause I can easily go back to calling you the hipster Kurt Cobain of the Shire.” Lizzie replied with sarcasm and a small, mischievous smile.

“No. No. Lands is completely fine. Forget I even mentioned it.” He quickly clarified, turning his gaze to look at the lake. “What I was going to ask you was-“ Before the young phoenix could finish his question, fireworks started to light up the sky suddenly, taking both of the supernatural teens by surprise. Their eyes focused on the now-colorful sky as they admire the bright atmosphere, sparks and explosions of red, white, blue, yellow, green and various different colors invade the sky, painting the dark canvas of space. The fireworks seemed to capture the attention of both the Kirby and Saltzman teens, focused on the sky’s beauty. That is until a certain blonde turned her gaze from the sky to the boy next to her, beginning to focus more on his features, his starstruck gaze causing the girl to smile in adoration. ‘ _Maybe my brain was right. He is cute, in a very dorky way. A very dorky, cute… kissable way.’_ That last thought fell on deaf ears as Lizzie subconsciously leaned towards Landon slightly, prepared to do something that will most definitely change them and their relationship. That is, until she was suddenly interrupted by Landon’s voice.

“Why did you start hanging out with me, Lizzie?” He asked with a serious tone, not laced with malice, but laced with something that seemed to be melancholic, his gaze still focused on the sky.

The girl froze in her position, eyes wide as she slowly leaned back to her position, eyes now looking at the boy questioningly. “What do you mean, Landon?”

The boy’s gaze turned to the girl, a look of what could be classified as somberness covered his features. “I mean, why did you of all people want to hang with me of all people?”

Lizzie couldn’t help but feel slightly offended by the question, eyes now narrowed as her lips form a tight frown. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

The boy let out a scoff before standing up, looking over at the girl with suspicion. “I mean that why the hell would you want to hang out with me if it’s not for some ulterior reason? I mean, c’mon. There’s no way you’d willingly want to hang out with me in the first place, much less continue along with this. So, what’s the deal?”

Lizzie grit her teeth as she stood up, eyes now filled with anger as she clenched her fists. “My _deal_ is that you were actually someone I _enjoyed_ hanging out with, dickhead. But now I’m starting to think twice about it.”

Landon rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking accusingly at the Saltzman blonde. “I call bullshit. There’s no way you would’ve actually cared to hang out with me unless it was as a favor for someone else. Who was it for then, huh? Hope? Raf? Or was it just to screw me over later in the future?”

Lizzie’s rage grew to a boiling point at the statement. “What the fuck is your damn problem, you shitstain! I cannot believe you actually think that I would do that to you. And no, none of them hired me to spend time with you, considering how all the time we spent together was all out of my own volition. But it seems that now I want absolutely nothing to do with you.” Lizzie spit out before turning to leave the phoenix behind.

“That’s completely bullshit. Why did you even want to hang out with me in the first place? You barely talked to me at all before then” Landon asked with his voice raised.

“Maybe because I FUCKING LIKED YOU, DIPSHIT!” Lizzie yelled at the boy as she turned around. “I mean… I fucking liked hanging out with you… I liked how you didn’t treat me like damaged goods. Like a regular person with flaws and all that shit, but without any judgement or anything. Like I was a normal girl for once.” She let out as her voice lowered with each word, her gaze lowered as she started to feel her eyes water.

Landon’s face fell at the sound of her words, seemingly speechless at the blonde’s confession. “Lizzie… I’m… I’m sor-“ The boy was suddenly launched backwards onto his back by the girl, her face now regaining the rage that she had previously lost.

“No! FUCK YOU! You do not get to play the _I’m sorry_ card. Screw you. Do not even think about talking to me. If you do, I swear to God that you’ll wish you were never fucking born a phoenix.” She said before storming off, desperately wiping her eyes in hopes of hiding whatever sign of tears that had been on her face as she arrived to her bedroom, seeing Josie with a bright smile on her face.

“Lizzie! What’s up- wait, what happened? Are you ok?” The brunette quickly changed her upbeat tone for one of worry, standing up from her bed as she made her way to her sister.

“No. No I’m not ok, Jo.” Lizzie simply let out before moving to hug the girl, practically collapsing into her arms as she let out the tears she had been holding back on the way to her room.

“Oh my god, Lizzie. What happened?” josie asked with worry and a need to help her sister, rubbing her back as she held Lizzie in her arms, allowing her to let out all of her emotions.

“I don’t w-want to talk about it r-right now.” The blonde simply let out, separating from the hug before heading to the bathroom.

“Ok, I understand. You know you can always talk to me, right?” Josie assured the blonde, staring at her with a sense of protectiveness.

Lizzie gave her a small, fake smile before going into the bathroom. “I know, Jo. Thank you.”

Once Lizzie closed the door, she turned on the sink, doing her best to wash her face from tears, but as she took one look in the mirror, she gave up on the endeavor and simply continued to cry, letting the water run as she slowly sunk down to the floor, back against the door and hugging her knees against her chest as she cries and cries for what seems like forever.

‘ _Why does everyone I get close to end up breaking me apart even more in the end?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, thank you for reading this chapter. Second of all, writing the end for this chapter was fucking painful to do so. But do not fret, that is not the end for Landon and Lizzie's story. Not in the slightest. So do not worry at all. Next chapter will be the awaited Josie, Hope and Logan 4th of July chapter that you've all been waiting for. So, hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a like, comment, criticism, tips, anything and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	17. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Josie and Logan decide to hang out together during 4th of July.

“So… this is… nice.”

If there’s one thing Hope did not expect from today, it was certainly not hanging out with the two people she’s been crushing on, during 4th of July, at the same time, in town. To be honest, before Josie had asked her and Logan to hang out, she would’ve just spent the day sitting in her room painting or doing something else entirely. But with Josie’s invitation, her plans were immediately crushed and swept aside to make space for the girl, and boy, that have occupied her dreamscape for some peaceful nights.

“Yeah, definitely. It’s so nice to finally hang out together, all of us, y’know? It’s been what? Weeks, almost a month since we last did this. And that was back when it was Logan’s first day and you guys hated each other- Oh.” Josie let out as her eyes widened, a sheepish expression apparent on her face as she walks in the middle of the two teenagers.

“It’s alright Josie. Me and Hope are pretty much miles away from that stage in our friendship. Now we only tolerate each other.” Logan said with a teasing tone and a smirk before having his ear flicked by Hope.

“Hey. I only mildly tolerate you. And that’s cause you annoy me.” Hope said with a small smile as the trio walked around town.

“Yeah, on purpose. Cause I like seeing you annoyed.” Logan said with a chuckle and a smile before they all stopped at the Mystic Grill.

“Oh wow. What a surprise. Now, are you gonna keep annoying me or am I gonna have to make you spill your milkshake and embarrass you in front of two pretty girls and the whole town?” Hope asked with a teasing look as they all sat down in a booth, Logan on one side and Hope and Josie on the other.

Josie simply let out a laugh as she smiled at the two’s antics, her entire being seeming to radiate bright energy. “This is actually pretty fun. We should all hang out together often.”

Hope simply nodded in response, feeling her own smile grow as she spent more and more time with the two. “Yeah, totally.”

Logan simply laid back in his seat as he smiled at the two girls. “Yeah. It’s surprisingly better annoying Hope with an audience, so thank you Josie.”

Hope simply rolled her eyes at the statement, smile still on her lips.

“Hey, it’s no problem at all, Logan. Plus it’s kinda funny seeing you and Hope flirt.” Josie let out with a joking tone, much to the surprise of the duo.

‘ _Did she just… DID JOSIE JUST ACCUSE US OF FLIRTING??’_

Both the tribrid and hybrid felt their cheeks grow red at the brunette’s words before hearing Josie’s laugh.

“Guys, relax. I was just kidding. But still, it’s kinda cute how both of you got all nervous and shit.”

Upon hearing the girl, Hope couldn’t help but do a double take. “I’m sorry, did you just say shit?” ‘ _Who is this girl and what has she done with Josie Saltzman?’_

Josie simply looked at her with an amused expression before replying. “Yeah. I’m not 12, Hope. Sure, I don’t curse often but that doesn’t mean I’m completely innocent.”

Hope simply widened her eyes in surprise before nodding, turning her gaze over to Logan. The boy in question simply shrugged with a clueless look on his face before the tribrid simply decided to not emotionally combust.

After a couple of minutes of them talking and bonding, they had their orders taken and milkshakes brought to them. Logan seemed to have chosen a chocolate-fudge milkshake, while Josie ordered a strawberry one, and Hope picked her favorite, Peanut Butter Blast with whipped cream on the bottom. As the three of them continued to converse, Hope couldn’t help but feel… happier than usual. ‘ _It’s strange, really. It’s like whenever I’m with one of them, I can’t help but feel at ease, feeling happy, but when I’m with both of them, it’s like that same feeling is multiplied by 1,000. And it’s weird cause I expected myself to at least try to pick between one or the other, but it just feels… wrong. Like if I pick one, then I won’t like just being with the one. Like I have to be with both in order to feel this way. God, I hate feelings.’_

“So, Logan. I heard you and Josie have been hanging out a lot lately. I’m guessing you guys are on pretty friendly terms now, right?” Hope asked curiously, trying her best to put her feelings on the backseat of her mind as she decides to focus on something else.

Logan simply sipped his drink before letting out a breath before replying. “I mean, I think so, if I’m not mistaken. Yeah, we’ve been hanging out and I gotta say you are pretty cool to hang around with, Saltzman.” He said, complimenting the brunette with a smile on his face and an upbeat look on his face.

“Aw, thanks Logan. And I have to say that I do not mind hanging out with you in the slightest. You are very cool, indeed.” Josie said with a pretty cute smile on her face. ‘ _God, they are such dorks. No wonder I like them both’_

“Saltzman, huh? How come you don’t call me Mikaelson?” Hope asked with a smirk and a teasing tone.

“Well, one, because you already have a nickname, Wolfy, and two, do you know how tiring saying Mikaelson a lot of times is? I’d be too tired to properly annoy you, Wolfy.” He said returning the smirk with a grin, nudging her foot under the table playfully.

“Well, I like the nickname, Logan. Thank you.” Josie replied, practically beaming at the boy.

“Never a problem, Josie.” He said with a mock bow before smiling wide at the two.

“So, Jo, how come you and Lizzie haven’t planned anything for today. I expected you two to at least spend like a couple minutes with your dad at least.” Hope asked curiously.

Josie’s face suddenly let out a small glimpse of panic before quickly regaining her confidence and composure. “My d-dad- Dad’s been feeling out of the… weather! Yeah, he’s been feeling sick today, so we basically cancelled whatever it was we were going to do. And Lizzie decided to take a day to herself, or something. She mentioned something about a stay-at-home spa routine or something, I don’t know. So I decided, why not invite you guys to hang out?” Josie stated shakily at the beginning but soon ended it with a composed tone.

Hope simply hummed in response, hiding her suspicions for later before continuing with their previous conversation.

“So, Logan, did you have anything planned for today?” Josie asked innocently.

Logan let his blank stare answer the question before he decided to reply. “Uh… nope.” He then proceeded to empty out his drink in a single sip.

After spending some more time just talking and goofing around at the Grill, the trio decided to head back to the school, intent on finishing their day there before Logan suddenly let out a suggestion.

“Hey, I was thinking, considering how the fireworks will probably start soon, how about we go up onto the roof of the school for a bit? That way we’d have a much better view of the fireworks. Unless of course you guys don’t really want to do that. It’s fine really. Honest.” He quickly stated, ending his idea as fast as he had brought it up.

“Hey, no. That’s an actually pretty good idea, Logan. Yeah, that sounds great. Let’s do it. Hope, you in?” Josie asked, seemingly excited.

‘ _Ok, seriously, who is this Josie?’_

“Uh… yeah, totally. I’m in. Let’s go.” Hope said, effectively straying in the back of the trio before managing to pull Josie back without Logan knowing.

“Josie, is something wrong?” Hope asked with concern.

Josie suddenly let out a high pitched squeak before letting out what seemed to be an excuse. “What? Uh… I’m good. Honest. Totally ok.”

“Uh huh, well to me it seems like you are trying way too hard.” Hope let out.

Josie’s gaze went from the back of Logan’s head over to Hope’s face. “It’s that obvious isn’t it?”

Hope felt herself smile at the brunette’s words. “Ever since you said shit. Just relax, Jo. It’s alright. Just be yourself.” She advised the girl, knowing that Josie might be crushing on Logan, but apparently oblivious to the fact that the brunette may also be nervous because of something, or _someone_ else. Hope instead seemed to focus more on helping Josie out with her own crush instead of trying to help herself with her crushes.

“Ok, Hope. Thank you. Seriously.” Josie said with a grateful expression before moving forward to strike up a conversation with Logan, her mood being more relaxed and Josie-like than before. Hope couldn’t help but gaze at the two as they walked up to the roof, her feelings for them increasing with every second, along with her annoyance of the fact.

Once they arrived at the roof, Logan sat near the edge of the building, arms holding himself up as he sat on the ground, legs laid flat on the rooftop. Hope decided to sit next to him, one arm supporting herself as she sat up, legs crossed in a straight line under her. Josie decided to sit at the other side of Hope, seeming to sit down Indian Style, legs crossed under her as she looked up at the stars.

“The stars look beautiful up here. They look amazing.” Josie stated, admiring the view of the sky while Hope seemed to think the same. Except instead of stars, she was thinking more about a different type of star. The one start of two of her heart. The other star of her heart was sitting next to her seemingly gazing at the brunette also. Once Hope turned to see him do so, Logan quickly turned to stare at the sky, doing his best to hide the very obvious blush on his face.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” He said, trying to play clueless while Hope simply smirked at the boy amusingly before looking up at the stars.

Suddenly, the fireworks began to appear and explode across the sky, covering the blackness of space in a multicolor shade of wonder and beauty. Hope’s eyes were widened in amazement at the color show happening in front of her, not noticing just how close both of her hands seemed to be with that of those opposite hers until they were practically touching. Thankfully, the lightshow ended just as Hope began to blush, effectively hiding it from view. Hope would’ve enjoyed having spent some more time like this, in comfortable silence, with two people that she is truly fond of. But alas, it appears to her that they do not feel the same way. At least that is what she thinks.

Once the trio got down from the roof, they began to say their goodbyes.

“I really had an amazing time, you guys. Honestly.” Josie said, her face filled with uncensored happiness.

“I had a great time today too, Josie and Hope. We gotta do that again sometime.” Logan said, smiling wide as he scratched the back of his head.

“Definitely. Maybe we can all just hang out at school in a couple days. How does next Friday sound?” Hope suggested.

“Sounds great.”

“Perfect.”

Both Josie and Logan replied, seeming to be radiating the same ebullient energy that Hope seems to be feeling inside of her.

“Well, it’s settled. See you two next Friday. Night Logan. Night Josie.” Hope stated, moving in to hug the boy before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, moving over to the Gemini witch in order to do the same, leaving both the teens in utter shock and amazement as the Mikaelson made her way to her room, practically going to bed with a smile permanently on her face.

‘ _Today was more than just amazing… If only I could handle my emotions better than I handle monster threats.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Double Upload surprise today. thought that i shouldn't leave you all on a sad note with the previous chapter so I brought this definite change of mood for you all to enjoy. Next Chapter will be Logan practicing Magic for the first time with Hope. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a like, comment, tips, criticisms, anything and everything and have a wonderful day! Peace!


	18. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs a tutor. Hope is happy to help him out.

“Holy shit… this is scary… in a good way.”

Lately, Logan has been focusing his more on his struggling emotions than on anything else. As it turns out, focusing on your emotions doesn’t help you out with schoolwork. Especially when some of it requires you to use magic spells to pass a class. If Logan was a regular werewolf, then he wouldn’t have to worry about all of that, but unfortunately, fate had it out for Logan and gave him his hybrid status, causing him to not only deal with his emotional turmoil, but also adding some abysmal grades to his record. That is exactly why Hope took it upon herself to help out the teen, dedicating herself to becoming his magic tutor. Safe to say, he was improving in one area of his life, but not so much in the other area. I’m sure there’s no need to guess which is which.

“That’s completely normal, Logan. As long as you focus and maintain control, you’ll have no problem casting a simply fireball spell.” Hope advised, watching him closely as the two practiced their magic from inside Hope’s room.

Logan’s face still had a look of amazement as he finally managed to conjure up a moderately-sized fireball in the palm of his hand. ‘ _It’s like I’m a superhero or something. I’m almost close to making a Spider-Man 2 reference right here and now’_ “Yeah. Complete and utter normalcy. Not like I have the power of the sun in the palm of my hand.” ‘ _Ha, did it.’_

Hope rolled her eyes as she let out a chuckle. “More like the power of a store-bought candle. I’ve seen 6th Graders conjure up better fire spells.” Hope said with a smirk.

Logan simply hummed before looking up at the girl with a narrow gaze and a playful grin. “On a completely unrelated note, when are you gonna teach me the spell to throw it at someone?”

Hope let out a laugh before extinguishing the fire in his hand with a wave of her fingers. “That might be a bit _too_ advanced for you. Maybe we should stick to the more important stuff. Like not burning yourself.”

Logan shrugged as he rose from his seat near his desk, walking over to the girl sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his navy-blue t-shirt. “Oh please. You’re just scared I’d be able to beat you at this type of shit.” He jokingly bragged.

“Huh, did you hit your head a little too hard when I launched you multiple times across the school, and woods, or would you like a refresher course?” Hope said with mock hostility, looking up at the boy carefully with a smirk.

“I don’t know, might have to think about it.” He said with a chuckle as he moved closer, now sitting next to the redhead on the bed, scooching slightly closer then usual.

The tribrid noticed his close distance yet didn’t make any attempts at separating from the hybrid. She simply maintained eye contact as she studied the boy’s face curiously, leaning slightly closer to him. “Sure, cause that’s something you do often.” She stated with a sarcastic tone, yet laced with a hint of… flirtation?

The boy’s smile grew into a grin as he leaned closer to the Mikaelson, their faces now only inches from one another. “Well, sometimes the best things require no thinking at all, at least to me.” He said with an equally flirtatious tone, his green eyes focusing on the tribrid’s blue eyes, quickly glancing from her eyes down to her lips in a flash.

The girl seemed to have noticed the split second glance at her lips before doing the same, this time biting her lower lip before replying with a more seductive tone than before. “Why don’t you show me then?”

“Of course.” Logan breathed out before leaning in to connect their lips, initiating a deep and sensual kiss between the two.

“Logan… Logan...” Hope moaned out between kisses, her hands wrapping around the hybrid’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“Hope… Hope…” He moaned out as he fell into the feeling of pleasure that was this kiss.

“Logan… Logan... Logan!”

Suddenly, the boy’s eyes shot up, head rising from his crossed arms, body currently sitting at his desk and some drool covering the corner of his History of Magic textbook.

“Finally! You’re awake. You know when we agreed to do this, I specifically said that you better not fall asleep on me. This may not be the type of magic studying you were expecting but either way, it’s important.” Hope scolded the boy with small exasperation, an open textbook on her lap as she looked at Logan expectedly.

‘ _Great. Fell into a Hope dream… with Hope right near me. Perfect.’_

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Right, sorry about that. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night. Won’t happen again.” He let out, hoping his lie wouldn’t be seen by the Mikaelson girl.

Hope simply stared at the boy suspiciously before letting out a sigh, her gaze now looking down at her textbook. “Fine. But next time you fall asleep, I’m casting a shock spell on you. I mean it.”

Logan shrugged as he give the girl a small smirk. “You wouldn’t dare. Not when I’m such an amazing friend to you. That would just break my heart into teeny, little pieces.” He said dramatically.

Hope simply looked up at him before letting out an amused scoff. “Keep going and I’ll shock you right here, right now. So pick up a pencil and jot down this info. You want to pass the class, right?”

Logan grabbed a pencil from his desk before unenthusiastically opening his notebook, writing down the information that the girl had started reciting.

‘ _God, no wonder I’m failing. This shit expects me to know all about magic since it’s inception. And that was what, since the beginning of time or something?’_

After about a half an hour filled with boring lectures and info-vomiting of important details regarding the Salem Witch Trials and Magic in 17th Century Europe, Hope paused to ask the boy a simple question. “What were you dreaming about back then? It seemed like a pretty good dream if your drool is any indication.” She asked with a small chuckle.

The boy couldn’t help but feel his ears redden slightly at the topic of his dream, his cheeks letting out a faint blush as his gaze focused more on the notebook in his lap than on the girl in front of him. “Oh, uh… nothing important really. Just usual dream stuff. Half of it I barely remember so…”

Hope simply nodded slowly, a small smirk blatant on her face as she seemed to focus back on their studying.

“Why? Did… did I say something?” Logan asked nervously.

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Hope stated, seemingly brushing away the topic, yet from the way she smiled, Logan couldn’t help but think she knew something that he didn’t.

Once the two had finally finished studying an hour later, Logan walked Hope out the door, saying his goodbyes as the girl was ready to leave for her own room. “Thanks again, Hope. Sorry for falling asleep during it. I promise not to do that next time… or any other time we study together.”

Hope smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully. “Don’t worry about it, Gray Streaks. It’s completely fine. Just try not to fall asleep next time. You might miss out on some pretty important knowledge.”

Logan scoffed as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he stared at the girl with an amused look. “Really? What type of knowledge would that be?”

The redhead simply shrugged before turning around, walking away from the boy. “I don’t know. Maybe that sometimes… the best things require no thinking at all. See you later, Logan.” She said as she looked back with a teasing look and smirk before making her way quickly to her room, leaving the hybrid boy speechless.

‘ _Fuck… does she know about the dream? For fuck sakes, of course she knows. She’s fucking hope Mikaelson.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks for reading this chapter. It was fun writing Logan's "dream" and the aftermath of such. Next chapter will be Josie and Logan hanging out and something interesting happening between the two, so stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, anything at all and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	19. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Logan hang out at the lake and talk. Well, Josie mopes while Logan tries his best to cheer her up.

“This is surprisingly nice, actually.”

Today was a surprisingly quiet day, considering there was nothing to do and no monster to fight, so Josie had decided to take a walk around the woods and towards the lake to be with her thoughts. Her original plan was to do this alone, but after having bumped into Logan in the hallways, she couldn’t’ help but invite him along with her. ‘ _Who knows? Maybe it’ll be nice to just talk and chill together.’_

Josie nodded with a smile as she looked over the peaceful environment, seeing her reflection in the still lake. “I usually come here from time to time, usually to think and relax for a bit. Better privacy than in my own room with my sister.” She let out a chuckle. “But it’s a place I can feel at peace in, y’know?”

Logan smiled as his eyes focused more on the clear sky above them, analyzing the clouds absentmindedly. “Yeah, I understand. It’s a beautiful view, if I’m being honest. I can see how you’d be able to find peace around a place like this.”

“Yeah. Tranquility goes a long way. Especially in the stressful life of a teenager like us.” Josie said with a chuckle, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Logan sat next to her on the dock, his legs swaying above the water, eyes appreciating the picture-perfect landscape that nature presents. The two teens spent a while sitting together in solidarity, simply bonding in silence as each of them sorted out their thoughts on various different matters. Currently, one of those matters seemed to involve the hybrid boy and a certain trbird, at least in Josie’s mind.

‘ _Ok, so it’s nothing, Josie. Completely normal to have a crush on two very attractive and simply amazing people. Totally normal. It’s not like it’s a competition, you know. I don’t like Logan more than I like Hope but I also don’t like him any less than I like Hope. I like both of them equally. Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe I’m being greedy. Maybe I should just forget about them. I can handle the single life. Yeah. But then I’d be alone for a long time. And I don’t want to be alone. But what if I hurt them both? What if I lose control to my darkness? What if I-‘_

“Josie. You ok?” Logan asked, interrupting the siphoner’s thoughts.

Josie turned to look at the boy, worry in his eyes as he seemed to lean closer to check on her. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Because you were looking like you were about to cry. Are you sure you’re ok?” Logan asked once again, seemingly concerned with the brunette’s emotional state.

Josie quickly brushed his concerns away with a shake of her head. “I’m alright, Logan. Thanks. Really. But I’m alright.”

Logan simply nodded, not seeming convinced but deciding to leave it at that. “Alright. You know you can always talk to me, right? No matter what.”

Josie let out a sigh at his words. ‘ _I know. But what I need to talk about is about you… and Hope. And I don’t want to risk hurting any of you.’_

“It’s just that… My love life is utter shit if I’m being honest.” Josie let out, gaze stuck on the lake and it’s serene beauty.

“Well, I wish I knew what to say but considering I never had one to begin with, I’m just gonna start by saying that how is it possible that you, Josie Saltzman, the sweetest, amazing, most outstanding girl I’ve met is suffering with love? I expected you to have at least like 3 suitors or admirers or something like that.” Logan said with a smile, attempting to lift the brunette’s mood.

Josie let out a small laugh at his words, giving him an appreciative smile. “Thank you for that Logan, but it’s a bit more complicated than that. You see… all of my past relationships, the people that I cared about… they would either leave me for someone else… or leave me in order to protect me from themselves. And I don’t know if… maybe I was the problem. Maybe I’m not good enough… or maybe I focus too much on fixing things than on being in an actual relationship. I don’t know… I’m just… scared that whoever I end up falling for will either leave me in the end… or if I will eventually drive them away. It’s just… something dumb.”

“No. Not at all, Josie. Don’t ever say that. People have flaws, we all do. I have them, Hope has them. Everyone does. But you, Josie, have the least amount of flaws than most people I’ve met in my whole lifetime. You are sweet, you are kind. You strive to make sure everyone else is happy before you are. You are the best of us. And no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, don’t ever stop yourself from being you. From being the happy, caring, emotional, near-perfect person that you are. And whoever decided that someone else was better than you seriously has like the lowest standards possible. Like come on? Who would pick someone else over you?” Logan asked, doing his best to lift the brunette from her emotional funk.

‘ _Rafael, Landon, Penelope, though she left cause she thought she didn’t deserve me, though to be honest do I deserve anyone? Hopefully.’_

Josie give the boy a small smile, moving to hug the boy close. “Thank you, Logan. For your kind words and advice.” She then moved to plant a small peck on the hybrid’s cheek, but Logan had turned his head towards the girl to say something before being cutoff.

“It’s not a probl-“ Logan said before being interrupted by Josie’s peck, which apparently landed on his lips instead of on his cheek as intended.

The two teens looked at each other with wide eyes, opening distance between them as neither one of them knew what to do, both seeming to be near collapse due to the rampant emotions surging through them at the moment. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Josie decided to stand up, looking at the boy nervously and acting skittish.

“So… I’m just gonna… head to my room… See you later, Logan.” She said before quickly dashing away from the boy, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts.

Once Josie had stopped practically running and finally made it to her room, she immediately called for her sister’s help in her current romantic dilemma.

“So, let me get this straight. You kissed him, by accident-“

“It was just a peck!”

“Ok, so you pecked him, by accident, on the lips. Then you proceeded to say, and I quote, _See you later Logan_ before leaving him in the dust? Am I right?” Lizzie asked, complete disbelief on her face as she registers her sisters actions.

Josie simply nodded as she grabbed her pillow to cover her bright red face, suffering from her sister’s play-by-play of her previous awkward antics.

“Ok. Normally, you would have already sunk your chances farther down the ocean than the Titanic, but thankfully, Logan seems to be just as awkward as you. So, that is why I have the perfect idea, and you are gonna love it.” Lizzie declared, smiling wide at her sister.

“I almost never love it. But go ahead, humor me.” Josie stated, removing the pillow from her face momentarily to look at her sister expectantly.

“I will be throwing a party this Friday, and you and Logan are potentially gonna hook up at said party.” Lizzie said nonchalantly, much to the shock of her twin.

“I’M GONNA WHAT??”

“Oh, relax sister. Just focus on what you’re gonna wear and I will handle the rest. Do not worry.” The blonde reassured her, already typing in her plans on her phone and seemingly ready to proceed with her party idea.

‘ _Yeah, Josie. Don’t worry. You have nothing to lose… except your dignity. And your chances at actually being in a loving and caring relationship. Nothing, absolutely nothing.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. Just wanted to let you all know that next chapter will be Lizzie planning the party and effectively talking with Josie regarding the whole Landon situation, so be ready for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a like, comment, criticism, tips, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	20. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie plans a party, and has a talk with MG and Josie about Landon.

“You’re throwing a what?”

If there is one thing that Lizzie Saltzman excels at, it is throwing a party. And a damn good one if she’s being honest. Usual, Lizzie’s parties are like the Circe De Soleil of the Salvatore Boarding School, usually entertaining and filled with people. Sure this time it wouldn’t be too flashy. There would be no expensive dj, no major lights to set the mood, and no streamers or balloons or anything of the sort. This would simply be a normal, outdoor party with a BYOB (Bring Your Own Booze) Policy and a plentiful opportunity to get her sister to hook up with at least one of her crushes.

“I am throwing a party, and you, my good friend MG are invited. To be honest, the entire school is invited, all except for He Who Shall Never Be Named.” Lizzie stated, joyfully at the start before switching to a more bitter tone at the end.

The young vampire raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s statement, focusing more on the He Who Shall Not Be Named part than on the actual party part. “Oookkkayyy. So… who’s the guy in question?” MG asked curiously as the two made their way through the halls of the boarding school.

“Ugh, what part of He Who Shall Not Be Named do you not understand, MG? Seriously, it’s like I have to repeat myself every three seconds.” The blonde let out with exasperation.

“Ok, alright. Time out. Breathe. Relax. Now, are you relaxed, Liz?” MG asked the girl, stopping her in her tracks.

“Far from it, really. But go ahead.” She stated simply, bitterness still laced in her tone.

“Now, who’s the problem?” He asked concerningly, wanting to do his best to help out his closest friend.

The blonde took a while to respond but eventually she did, venom laced around her words as she spoke. “The problem is that _incompetent, no-good, dumbass, thrift-store elf, mophead_ called _Landon Kirby_. That’s the problem.”

‘ _I swear just the mention of his name gives me anxiety and even more rage.’_

MG’s eyes widened at the blonde’s response, completely surprised by the source of her ire. “Landon? As in phoenix Landon? Curly headed Landon? Landon Kirby Landon?”

“Yes, that Landon. What other damn Landon would it be, MG?”

“Just wanted to make sure. So, I’m guessing it had something to do with how often you’ve been spending time with him, huh?” MG asked, now walking along with the girl as they had arrived at the school lounge.

“Wait, you noticed? Jealous, huh?” Lizzie replied, her tone now having gone from venomous to playful.

MG simply laughed and smiled at the blonde. “Not really, just curious. Plus, your sister told me how often you’ve been hanging out with him. I have to admit, you two looked like you guys were having a good time.”

“Oh please. Believe me, whatever good time we had before is simply no more. The asshole accused me of having some ulterior motive for hanging out with him and effectively ruined our relationship, like he does with everything in his life.”

“Don’t you mean friendship?” MG asked, causing the blonde to pause for a second.

“What do you mean?” She asked the vampire.

“Well, I assumed that it was a friendship, but your use of the word relationship implies that it was possibly something else. Was it something else?” MG asked, seeming to have already known the answer but acting as if he was just as clueless as she was.

Lizzie’s face reddened at the implications that the boy had brought up, swallowing hard before replying. “I will neither confirm nor deny that. But whatever it was, it’s over. No more. Screw the halfling.”

MG simply sighed as the made their way to an empty table, taking a seat as Lizzie spread the word of the party amongst her peers. “Come on, Lizzie. Don’t be like that. You have to look at it from his perspective.” He advised her once she came back to sit at the table.

“What perspective? The perspective of having someone you can finally connect to and effectively sinking your chances at developing it all cause you’re just paranoid?” Lizzie rebuked.

“Maybe. Or maybe he was just trying to make sure that what you guys had was real. Look, before you guys hung out, you two were on neutral terms. None of you guys hung out together if it wasn’t for our friend group. Now, what are the odds that you simply want to suddenly hang out with him alone, this coming from out of nowhere, huh? Obviously the dude is gonna have his suspicions. Especially considering all the comments about his appearance that you’ve let out ever since he’s arrived.” MG carefully explained to the siphoner.

Lizzie simply thought a bit before letting out a sigh. “Alright. You _might_ have a point. But that still doesn’t excuse his bullshit attitude with me. And I am definitely not forgiving him for that.”

“You don’t have to, Lizzie. But do you have any doubt in your mind that what you guys had was real? That it was worth exploring?”

Upon hearing the question, Lizzie stayed silent, yet her face of solemn regret spoke volumes and answered the young vamp. MG simply nodded before standing up to leave, patting the blonde’s shoulder. “I thought so. You deserve to be happy Lizzie, I know that. And I also know that you are capable of controlling your emotions. Just try not to let your anger get in the way of something that could make you happy. See you at the party, Liz.”

Once the boy left, the blonde simply stayed in her seat, thinking long and hard on her friend’s words and all of her possible courses of action.

‘ _Dammit, he’s right. But I’m still gonna be angry at Landon. At least for the next few weeks. And then maybe, just maybe I’ll consider forgiving his sorry ass. Maybe.’_

Lizzie then sat up before moving around the school, spreading word and news of her party before ending up at her and Josie’s room, seeing the brunette acting rather anxious and nervous. “What’s wrong, Jo? Everything ok?” She asked.

“Yeah, just nervous. I don’t know what I should do for the party. Or if Logan even likes me. Or if Hope even likes me. I’m just… very, very nervous.” Josie let out, scratching her arm lightly.

“Jo, relax. Trust in your sister. Once the time comes, I’m sure you’ll be a natural. Especially after we get your makeup done, set you up with a nice dress to compliment your eyes and then Logan and Hope won’t be able to take their eyes off of you. I promise.” Lizzie said to her sister, attempting to cheer her up.

“Ok, Liz. I trust you. So… is Landon going to be at the party?” Josie asked cautiously, knowing that the boy in question was a very sensitive topic for Lizzie.

“No. He’s not. Why would he?” Lizzie let out as she bitterly.

“Lizzie… I understand your anger but don’t you think that maybe Landon had kinda a point. I mean, you did hang out with him as an excuse to get him away from me and Hope.”

“One, it was only that one time. Two, I already had this talk with MG and I have absolutely zero intention on repeating it, sister. And three… you and MG are both kinda right.” Lizzie let out, her voice losing its bitter tone as she finished.

“I understand your anger, Liz. Just don’t let it take control. That’s all.” Josie told her sister calmly.

“I know… but I’m still not forgiving him for at least a month or two. Maybe three.” Lizzie replied before sitting down on her bed.

‘ _Maybe this is what I need to get over him. A party, a distraction. Pretty much anything. And if it doesn’t work, then he’s gonna have to wait a few months before being able to speak to me again. Dems the rules.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Triple upload surprise. Just have had a whole lot of inspiration to right so just here to add this chapter in. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will have Hope help out with the party planning and have her and Landon actually talk and get some closure so you won't want to miss it. Hope you enjoyed, leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	21. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope helps out with setting up the party, and she also has a little talk with Landon.

“Who knew carrying boxes of chips into the woods would be the highlight of my day?”

Hope Mikaelson wasn’t much into parties. At least not many of them. Sure she’d go to a party if her friends practically dragged her into it, but outside of that, she was plainly not interested in the slightest. Yet she couldn’t seem to stop herself from helping out with the planning of this party, probably due to it being thrown by Lizzie, her one of her closest friends, and due to her pretty much guilt tripping the tribrid into helping to set up the party.

“How much longer do we have to do this? I’m starting to get hungry just carrying around this box of food.” Kaleb let out, walking alongside Hope, MG, Josie, Logan and Lizzie as they all made their way to the usual spot for their outdoor parties.

“It’s not that far. You can easily grab a bite once we are done… with setting up the music, and the food and drinks table, of course.” Lizzie announced, much to the groaning of most involved.

To say that Lizzie was the equivalent to a drill sergeant when to party planning was an understatement. Elizabeth Saltzman was practically the Queen of Party Planning and seemed to be just as demanding and strict when it came to it. The blonde led the group towards the site of the party, the old shack that the wolves use to throw their own parties. Thankfully, Rafael lent it to them without a problem, allowing them to set up and throw their party with minimal difficulty.

“The sooner we do this, the sooner I can get my party on.” MG said, placing a basket of soda gallons on the ground once they arrived at the spot in question.

“Well, I’m not one for parties but this seems like it’d be a good time.” Logan let out, carrying a foldable table under each arm before setting them down on the ground.

“Well, I expect all of you to be here tonight. It would be a shame for you all to miss our handiwork… well, mostly mine but you guys helped out too.” Lizzie let out sweetly before beginning to bark orders at the boys, commanding them to set up the tables, leaving Hope to hang along with Josie as they both began to set up the music and the lights around the area.

“So, excited for tonight?” Hope asked the Gemini witch as they started to string along a line of cables through the trees, setting them up to switch them on later.

“Kinda. If I’m honest then I’m way more nervous than excited. But still looking forward to it. What about you?” Josie asked the tribrid, looking at the girl with a soft look in her eyes.

“Well, kinda like Logan said, I’m not much for parties, but I might just actually enjoy it. Especially since you all will be there too.” Hope let out with a small, enthusiastic tone.

“Yeah, totally. I can’t wait. Hope, I think we may need another cable or two to fully reach around the area. Mind grabbing one from the school?”

“No problem, Jo. I’ll be back soon. Make sure Lizzie doesn’t rip my head off.” She said, sharing h a laugh with Josie as she quickly made her way to the school.

Once she had finally found the wires she’s been looking for, Hope made her way over to the party location, walking at a brisk pace before seeming to bump into someone by accident.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, didn’t see you there…” She let out before pausing her words, seeing the person that she had bumped into to be her ex, Landon.

“Oh… hey, Hope.” He let out awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“Hey… Landon…” She let out, her tone matching his own as neither one of them knew what to say.

“You look… nice…” Landon let out, scratching his neck as he tries not to make his anxiety as obvious as it plainly is.

“Likewise.” Hope replied, fighting with herself between leaving quickly or staying and talking with him.

“What are the cables for?”

“A party… Landon… can we talk?”

“Oh… yeah… sure. What’s on your mind?”

Hope took a deep breath before responding. “I wanted to talk about us… About what happened. I just wanted to say… I am sorry… for how protective I was with you. For how I wanted to protect you from everything and made you feel helpless. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“No, Hope. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I should’ve just talked with you about it. I just… I just got myself way too wrapped up in my emotions to think clearly. I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

“Landon… we were both at fault. You just as me. Maybe it was a sign, you know. That what we had has run it’s course. Maybe we weren’t meant to be each other’s true loves.”

“Yeah, maybe… but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love you Hope. And it doesn’t mean that I still don’t love you… but now, it’s more of a… different kind of love. One that accepts what happened between us but understands that this is how things have to be. No more and no less.”

“Exactly. Maybe… we can still be friends. Because I miss our talks… and us hanging out. And I miss having you in my life, even if it’s not in that way. I miss being your friend, Landon. And I don’t want the end of our relationship to mean the end of our friendship, you understand?”

“I do. And I’d like that Hope. I’d like to be your friend again. Maybe we both still need a bit of time but I’d be happy to hang out with you and everyone else again. Just like old times.” Landon said with a hopeful tone, looking at his shoes before glancing up at the girl.

“Yeah, just like old times.” Hope said with a sincere tone, moving to hug the boy, feeling his own arms wrap around her as they hugged for a few seconds, finally gaining the closure that both of them needed.

Once they separated, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Hope arriving a bit later than she should’ve. Once she arrived, she couldn’t shake the gaze of Lizzie staring at her strangely, as if she was jealous of something. After a while, Hope had forgotten about Lizzie’s stare, more focused on setting up the lighting cables before seeming to hear the blonde’s voice behind her.

“What were you and Landon talking about?” She asked in a serious tone, much to the surprise of the tribrid.

‘ _What’s Lizzie’s deal now?’_

“What do you mean?” Hope asked, not giving her an answer.

“I mean, what were you and him talking about that got you two to hug?” She asked, seriousness and slight bitterness tainting the blonde’s words.

“It was nothing. Just talking about our past relationship. Getting the closure we needed. That’s all.” Hope replied, seeming to stare at the Saltzman with the same intensity that she was receiving, this time it was out of curiosity than of hostility.

The blonde let out a breath before seeming to calm down, her tone beginning to lighten up slightly. “Ok. Just wanted to make sure that you were alright and all. Considering how it ended, I was worried.”

Hope smiled a bit at the blonde. “You have nothing to worry about Lizzie. I’m completely fine, but thank you. Are you sure you ok?”

“Of course I’m ok. I’m more than ok, I am fantastic. Why?” She asked, her tone now going back to it’s original Lizzie Saltzman dramatics.

“Nothing Lizzie. Nothing.” Hope replied before continuing to work on setting up the party.

‘ _I’m not the only one that thought that she was being weird, right? Or is it just the smell of food and my growing hunger that’s driving me to hallucinate? Oh well, it’s probably nothing.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. I promise that this is the last chapter I post today... possibly. But next chapter will be Logan's time at the party, and it's gonna be very interesting, and spicy, to say the least, so watch out for that. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Y'all know the drill. leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	22. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan spends his time at the party. Will he have a good time or will he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter contains SMUT around the second half of the chapter, so be careful for that. If that's not your cup of tea, then it's fine. Also wanted to let you all know that this chapter is pretty long, so hope you enjoy

“This is… overwhelming.”

Logan Castle wasn’t much of a party guy if he’s being honest. He wasn’t the type of boy to be seen around a bunch of people drinking and dancing and having the time of their lives. Even when he was still _normal_ , he didn’t go to many parties last time he was in high school. The last party he’s ever been to was a birthday party, and that was possibly 3-4 years ago, so it’s safe to say that calling the hybrid a fish out of water would be a major understatement. Logan leaned back on a tree near the corner of the party area, a half-filled solo cup in his hand and dressed in some pretty casual clothing. A simple outfit composed of a black hoodie, dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of gray sneakers.

“Come on, man. Relax. It’s a party, it’s a time to have some fun.” MG told the hybrid, clapping a hand on Logan’s shoulder as he took a sip from his own solo cup.

Logan shrugged slightly, a nervous and anxious look on his face as he looks over at the dance floor, eyes darting around to maybe catch a glimpse of one of the two people he’s actually interested in partying with. ‘ _No offense MG’_

“I don’t know. This is just… too much… at least for me. I might get another drink and just call it a night, MG.” Logan said, taking a swig of the cheap bear swirling inside his cup.

“Bro, look. I get it. You’re not into parties, but lately you’ve been so wound up with your classes and the whole _Hope or Josie_ thing-“

“MG…” Logan let out with a sharp tone, narrowing his eyes at his friend for the mention of his two crushes. ‘ _Anyone can hear us if he’s not careful.’_

“Look, Logan. What I’m trying to say is, let loose. Have fun. Be normal. At least for a night. And if you still don’t feel like partying, then I’ll leave this party too, alright?” MG said with an honest look.

Logan sighed as he returned the vamps gaze with one of mild acceptance. “Look, MG, you don’t have to do this. I’ll be fine. Just go, have fun man. Seriously.”

MG nodded in understanding before responding. “Alright man. But I mean it, you leave, then I leave. But just try to have fun. Maybe have a dance… or two.” He said with a chuckle before leaving the boy alone.

Logan simply gave the vampire a lighthearted shrug as he left, chuckling along before turning to watch the festivities occur in front of him.

‘ _God, I feel like such a loser. Who even hangs around in corners at a party anymore? I’m hopeless. Might as well get another drink before calling it a night.’_

Logan finished his drink with a single gulp before moving past the numerous dancing students, intent on heading towards the makeshift bar in patio of the shack. Luckily, it was empty, so Logan didn’t have to deal with anyone else looking for a drink themselves. He grabbed a can of beer before opening it, pouring it’s fizzy contents into his cup before throwing the can away. The hybrid was just about to take a sip from his now-filled cup before being interrupted by a particular voice.

“Hey, Logan. Nice to see you here.” The hopeful voice of Josie Saltzman echoed through the hybrid’s brain, causing him to turn his gaze towards the girl, smile on his face before his eyes widened in awe at the siphoner’s appearance.

‘ _Do not get me wrong. Josie always looks beautiful. But tonight… I… I have no words to describe her beauty at the moment. Only that it’s practically seared into my brain and I don’t really mind it.’_

The brunette appeared to be dressed in a gray top, along with a maroon-colored suede leather jacket, a black skirt that in the boy’s opinion was way too short for his own good (‘ _Hey! I may be a hybrid but I’m a teen boy with hormones and emotional issues. Don’t blame me for being hormonal when greeted by a girl looking as good as she does right now.’)_ , and some matching black ankle length heel boots. Her hair seeming to be parted towards one side as it appeared to be much wavier than Logan had seen before during his time at the school. Her light pink lipstick caught his eye as he struggled to maintain eye contact with the Gemini witch, feeling his throat closing in as he attempts to let out some words before he inevitably dies of anxiety.

“H-hey, Josie. You l-look… lovely.” He said, his voice shaky as he decided to take a large swig of his drink in an attempt to cool his nerves.

It seems that the Saltzman girl did not notice his behavior, or simply did not care to mention it aloud, for she simply smiled brighter than before upon hearing the boy’s compliment. “Why thank you, Logan. My sister helped me out with this but I’m glad to know that you like it. You don’t look too bad yourself.” She said with a pleasant tone, moving to grab her own drink, serving herself some beer before facing back to converse with the boy.

“So, are you enjoying the party?” The brunette asked, her eyes focused on Logan’s as she nursed her drink in her hand, a small hint of something that could be either amusement or pure interest hidden among her gaze.

The boy’s brain seemed to have finished rebooting as he finally managed to release a word without a stutter or shakiness in his voice. “I’m doing my best. If I’m being honest, I’m not really much of a party guy, but I seem to be enjoying it right now.”

The two quickly hit it off as they spent most of their time talking with one another, seeming to tune out the noise of the music as Logan simply focused on the sweet sound of Josie’s voice, practically favoring it over any one of his favorite songs. The two maintained their conversation as the party moved along, seemingly content with one another’s presence before Josie let out a suggestion.

“Have you ever danced before, Logan?” She asked innocently, yet the teen could already deduce the motive behind the question.

Logan simply let out a small chuckle as he smiled at the girl. “I… I am a pretty shitty dancer, but yeah. I have danced before. Why?”

Josie’s mood turned from bubbly to slightly nervous, her gaze moving around everywhere but his eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as she seemed to be struggling to say something.

“W-want to… Would you want to dance with me, Logan?” The brunette asked, her eyes now locked in with the hybrid’s, her lips now a neutral line as she waits for his response, ready to show either a frown or a smile based on his answer.

The boy barely needed a second before deciding. “I would love to dance with you, Josie.” He stated, a soft look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips as he took the girl’s hand slowly, leading her towards the dance floor. “Be warned though, I did say I was a shitty dancer.”

Josie simply giggled at his comment, her lips now curved upwards into a shy smile as the two moved towards the dancing crowd. “I won’t mind. I promise.”

Once the two managed to find an empty space among the various amount of teens dancing, they finally began to dance to the music, letting their anxiety and their nerves simply melt away as they danced and grooved to the rhythm. Logan wasn’t much of a dancing expert per say, he was mainly one to sway his body back and forth in rhythm and bob his head to the song being played. Josie was a much better dancer than him, her own body seeming to move to the beat like it was practiced, yet it seemed so natural to the boy. How her hips swayed from side to side with the music, her arms moving around in an array of directions that complimented whatever dance move she seemed to do, her face swirling with excitement and her body in tune with the melody.

As the two continued to dance, Logan grew to let loose a bit more, attempting to let himself be swayed by the beat, both of the teens bodies growing closer and closer to one another before they were merely inches apart. The sound system then began to play a slow song, causing many couples or simply pairs of students to engage in some slow dancing of their own, one such pair being Logan and Josie. At first they had started awkwardly, Logan doing his best to keep his hands on Josie’s waist without focusing too much on how close she was and on how amazing she smelled and various other little details that simply made his heart flutter and his stomach become riddled with butterflies. Josie’s arms wrapped around his neck, both of them sharing a look of what could be classified as adoration, lost in each other’s gaze as they swayed in synch with the rhythm and melody of the slow song. The minutes they spent dancing felt like almost an eternity to the teenagers, both seemingly lost in the other’s presence that once the song had ended, neither one of them wanted to stop. Yet, Josie was the first to let go of Logan, prompting the hybrid to do the same.

“That was… I enjoyed our dancing, Josie. Really.” Logan let out, his blush beginning to appear from within his skin.

Josie simply fidgeted with her hair as she looked up at the boy, a timid smile on her lips. “So did I, Logan. So did I.”

Logan let out a small breath before speaking. “I would love to stay, but I’m starting to feel a bit tired. Maybe it’s the two drinks I had before or something but I’m starting to feel a bit drowsy. So, I might just head over to my room and call it a night. Sorry for not staying some more. I would’ve liked to still hang around here with you.” He explained, disappointed with his sudden drowsiness.

Josie simply gave him a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on his chest warmly. “Logan, it’s fine. Honestly, I understand. I had fun tonight. I really did. But I might do the same after I check on Lizzie for a bit. But if you want to… do this again sometime, I wouldn’t say no…” Josie said with a hopeful tone, insinuating that this was something more than just hanging out.

Logan simply gave the girl a small smile at suggestion. “Neither would I, Josie. I’m gonna head out, so goodnight, but feel free to stop by and let me know when you want to do… this again. Goodnight, Josie.” He said before moving in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek before moving away towards his room, a wide smile on both of their faces.

Once Logan had arrived to his room, MG was no where to be found, allowing the hybrid to have a small moment of silence inside his room. He had stripped from his hoodie and shoes, now left in his shirt and jeans as the boy relaxed on his bed, his thoughts focused on the brunette witch with who he is simply enamored with. A sudden knock on his door broke him from his thoughts, causing him to jump out of his bed in surprise. After a few seconds, he rose from the floor as he marched to the door, assuming it was his drunken roommate on the other side.

“MG, the one time you knock first before entering-“ Logan was quick to yell before being cut off by the appearance of someone that definitely was not his roommate. Instead it was the other girl that he seems to have fallen for.

Hope Mikaelson stood outside of his door, dressed in a simple dark-green blouse and black skinny jeans, a small smile on her lips as she looked at the boy with amusement in her eyes. “Hey, Gray Streaks. Mind if I come in?”

The boy stood in surprise as he listened to the tribrid, moving out of the way to let her inside while also producing a very questioning look. “Sure, come in. Uh, not that I’m bothered by you here but why exactly are you here?”

The girl simply took a seat on his bed as he closed his door, looking around the room as she crossed her legs over herself. “Oh, nothing. Just wanted to check in on you. I saw you at the party and thought that I should at least say hi.”

The boy simply nodded, still a bit suspicious over her presence but seemingly to relax a bit. “Alright. Did you enjoy the party?” He asked the girl.

Hope shrugged as she looked at the boy. “It was alright. I had like three drinks and watched as Lizzie downed about 4 times the amount before I decided to come over. What about you?”

“It was fine. I just had two drinks and spoke a bit with MG and Josie. Nothing much.”

The Mikaelson girl nodded before seeing something that caught her eye. “What’s in that notebook of yours?”

The boy’s curiosity was piqued by that question, yet he still answered it with nonchalance. “It’s just my sketchbook. Nothing too interesting. You can take a look if you’d like.”

Hope didn’t need much permission before grabbing it and flipping through the pages, admiring each one of his sketches and doodles. “These are pretty good, Logan. Honestly, you have some real talent.”

The boy couldn’t help hide his smile as he accepted the compliment. “Thank you Hope. It’s really nothing. Just some sketches, that’s all.”

The girl continued to flip past the pages before stopping at a certain sketch, her eyes widening as her smile curves upward even more at the sight of the sketch. “Is this me, Logan?”

The boy suddenly felt his nerves skyrocket to their highest level as he hears the auburn-haired girl’s words. “Uh… y-yeah…”

The girl let out a chuckle before looking back at the boy, placing his notebook back on his desk before standing up to face him. “I like it. It’s really beautiful.”  
  


The hybrid simply let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before speaking the first words on his brain. “Just like you.”

‘ _Fuck….’_

The room was filled with silence as both of them tried to comprehend what the boy had said. Logan was about to quickly let out an apology or an excuse or something to not completely make himself look like an idiot before he was cut off by the feeling of Hope Mikaelson’s lips on his own, causing his brain to effectively short circuit.

‘ _Wwwwhhhhaaaatttttt…..’_

The boy felt in heaven as they both shared a long kiss before separating, their eyes locked in a shocked and surprise look.

“Am… am I dreaming or are we just drunk.” Logan asked.

“I’m buzzed, you’re probably buzzed too. And I don’t know if you’re dreaming.”

“Shit, should I pinch myself or something?”

Hope’s lips began to form a small mischievous smirk before responding. “I think I can help with that.” She then moved forward once again, her hands cupping his face as she begins another kiss with Logan, giving his bottom lip a sharp bite and a small tug as they continue their kiss, now seemingly moving to lay on his bed, Hope on top of him as they now begin to heat up their make-out session. Logan felt the girl’s hands roam across his chest and under his shirt, his body feeling goosebumps among goosebumps with each second she touches his skin. His own hands hesitantly doing the same across her back, his fingers brushing past her bra strap with each wave of movement. After a few minutes, Hope pulled back to breathe, reaching down to tug her shirt off of her body before doing the same for Logan. The boy’s eyes was now focused on her exposed torso and skin, his brain moving on auto pilot before continuing to kiss at her lips, his hands gripping her waist close as the girl begins to grind her waist against his own. Their moans begin to fill up the room as Logan feels Hope’s lips trail down his jaw, leaving longing kisses and bites all the way from his jaw to his neck, causing the boy to shiver at her passionate touch.

“H-Hope… I-I’m… I’m a virgin.” He let’s out with a embarrassed tone, waiting for her response.

Hope pulled back from his neck, her arms still wrapped around his torso as her eyes focused on his own, giving him a sympathetic gaze. “It’s ok… if you don’t want to do this, then it’s fine.”

“No. No. I… I do want to do this… only if you want to. Just thought I should let you know. Wouldn’t want to get your hopes up or anything like that.” He let out bashfully, looking down and avoiding her gaze.

He suddenly felt Hope’s hand lift his chin to meet her eyes. “I want to do this too… And I’m sure that you’ll be good. I’d be happy to give you some pointers.” She said with a small smile as she kissed his lips softly before pushing him down onto the bed. “But for now, I think it’s wise to let me take the wheel. Do you have a condom?”

Logan’s eyes widened at the question, immediately feeling dumb for not having a condom stashed around. “Shit… no. I don’t.”

Hope simply let out a giggle before reaching into her pants pocket, taking out a small, plastic square and holding it up. “Good thing I do.”

The girl’s hands trailed down Logan’s chest as they land at his waist, unbuckling his belt and jeans before tugging them down slightly. Logan does the same with his own hands before feeling Hope slap at his arms lightly. “What did I say, Logan?”

Logan retreated his arms from their previous position, now resting at his sides. “You’re in charge.” He let out with a hint of desperation.

Hope smirked, seemingly content with the boy’s answer before tugging down her own jeans and tossing them to the corner of the room. “Good boy, Gray Streaks.”

Now as the two were left in their underwear, the tribrid began to grind against the hybrid’s boxers, feeling his growing length underneath as the boy begins to feel her core feel wetter with each stroke of their movement. Her hands resting on his chest as she continues her movements, going on for what seemed to be an eternity before stopping right as he felt close to his end. “Now, we’re gonna have some real fun.” She stated, peeling down his boxers, revealing his above-average sized member. The redhead’s hands moved down from his chest to his length, gripping it softly, giving it a few quick strokes before tearing open the condom packet, placing it on him. She then proceeds to remove her panties, bundling them up into a ball and tossing them along with her pants, then takes off her bra and does the same, moving to raising her hips slightly above his tip. “Ok, now this is gonna hurt for a second, but it’ll start to feel good right after. Ok?”

Logan nodded in response, anticipation coursing through his body as he suddenly feels tight pressure in his groin and sharp pain as she sinks into him, releasing a groan and moan from both of them. After a minute or two, the pain seemed to lessen and was now replaced with pleasure. The girl then began to move her hips forward and back hesitantly, her hands now resting on his chest as she proceeds to increase her movement speed, riding the hybrid. Logan’s hands held her waist as she moved against his hips, doing his best to help her as he thrusts his hips into her with each sway of her hips. Both of them letting out moans of pleasure as they continue their love-making, Hope’s nails digging into his skin as Logan’s fingers dig into her hips, both of them increasing their speed and intensity, going at high speeds in order to reach their orgasms. Once Logan’s member hit a specific point of Hope’s intimacy, she did her best to let out her enjoyment.

“Fuck! Right there, right there Logan. Fuck!”

Logan did his best to hit that same spot, succeeding with each attempt as he rises slightly from the bed to capture the tribrid’s lips, his arms now wrapping around her torso as he bumps her up against his waist. “H-Hope… I-I’m c-close…”

Hope simply kissed him deeper as she moaned into him. “S-so am I…”

The two eventually speed up their pace and tempo, effectively finishing at roughly the same time before collapsing on the bed due to exhaustion. Both of them with a smile on their face as they seemed to bask in the afterglow of their passionate actions.

“That was… beyond words.” Logan let out, still not believing what just happened.

“I know… It was… incredible.” Hope said before turning to her side to face Logan. “You were incredible.”

Logan felt Hope cuddle beside him as he removed the condom, tossing it in a waste bin next to his desk before pulling the covers over them. “You were beyond words too, Hope. Thank you.”

Hope simply shrugged, a shy smile on her face as her cheeks blushed a furious shade of red, her naked body cuddled close to his own, seemingly exhausted and close to sleeping. “Not a problem, Logan. Night.” She said before closing her eyes, arms wrapped over his chest as she began to fall asleep.

The hybrid boy did the same, his own arm wrapped around her waist as he held her close, eyes closing to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep.

‘ _God, please don’t let this be just a drunk dream or something. Even that’s a bit cruel.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a new experience writing smut but I hope I didn't disappoint in writing Logan and Hope's moment together. Next Chapter will be Josie wondering why Logan and Hope are being awkward around one another and once she finds out, she'll take matters into her own hands. Hope you enjoyed reading this long chapter and feel free to leave a like, comment, criticism, tips, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	23. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie wakes up happy after the party, but Logan and Hope's attitude towards one another causes her to grow worried and curious.

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Sunshine. How’d you sleep, sis?”

Josie Saltzman was practically beaming as she stepped into the library, a smile on her face and a pep in her step. The young witch radiated a sort of bright energy that was reminiscent of her past behavior, before experiencing the various highs and lows that were included with her 16th Birthday, the Malivore Monsters Situation, Triad’s assault, Hope jumping into Malivore, her fluctuating love life, and her going through her _Dark Josie_ experience thanks to her Uncle Kai. Now it seemed that the siphoner was finally back to being the joyous, optimistic Josie that most people would remember. As the girl arrived at the library, she took a seat at the table containing her sister and MG, both teens clearly noticing the brunette’s upbeat personality.

“I slept well, thanks for asking Lizzie. I see that you’re also in a better mood than usual. Maybe it has something to do with whatever kept you from coming back to our room last night.” Josie said with a smile, her voice adopting a much more playful and teasing tone as she spoke.

Lizzie let out a small smile and blush at her sister’s words before quickly shaking them off. “I will neither confirm nor deny that until later, but for now let’s focus on you. I heard you and a certain hybrid had a fun time at the party. So? Spill the details, sis.”

Now it was Josie’s turn to blush, except instead of trying to hide it, she simply embraced it. “Well, it was a very fun night in my opinion. We talked a lot, we hung out, we danced. You know, what you usual do at parties.”

Lizzie let out a small scoff before rolling her eyes. “What you usually do at parties is get drunk and hook up. But I’m happy that you’re happy, Jo.”

The two twins were seemingly too focused on their conversation to notice the vampire expressing signs of discomfort and possible guiltiness as the Saltzman Twins continued to talk about Josie and Logan’s time spent together. It wasn’t until Josie noticed MG’s face and suddenly grew concerned for the boy.

‘ _MG’s acting weird. Is he ok?’_

“MG, are you alright? You look… ill.” Josie asked with care and worry.

The vampire simply shook his head faster than normal, doing his best to mask his uncomfortableness . “Yeah, yeah. T-totally. I’m good. I am great, Josie. Better than ever. Why?”

The blonde turned to the boy, eyebrowed raised as she looked at him with suspicion and doubt. “Cause you’re acting like you haven’t used the bathroom in months. What’s the deal, MG?”

Luckily, the vampire was saved from the twins’ interrogation by the entrance of a certain tribid. All three of them turned to look in the direction of Hope Mikaelson, her mood a complete opposite of Josie’s as the redhead practically stomped her way past the trio, seeming to make her way towards a certain boy sitting down and reading a comic book. Said boy was in fact Logan Castle, one of the two objects of Josie’s affection, and the possible subject of the Mikaelson girl’s ire, for when she reached his position, she swiftly passed him by before smacking the back of his head with her bookbag _accidently._ Though it was certain that the redhead had done it on purpose. The wolfboy simply gave the girl a nervous stare before turning back to his comic, his expression now one of solemn grief and awkwardness.

‘ _Why is it the day that I’m finally happy is also the day where almost everyone decides to act weird.’_

“How come Logan and Hope are acting so strangely with one another?” Josie asked curiously, her attention now solely focused on the two.

Lizzie was also baffled by their attitudes, though not on the level of her sister. “Yeah, that’s weird. You’d expect that they’d usually be all happy and chatty with one another like usual. Wonder what happened.”

Suddenly, the two girls questions were answered by the sound of MG’s voice. “They slept together.”

Josie’s world practically shattered at the words that came out of MG’s mouth, her mood now doing a full 180 as she turns to the vampire in shock. “They did what?”

Lizzie’s attitude was much more surprised than sad yet she knew just how much Josie felt for the two, so the very fact that her two crushes slept with one another must be heartbreaking for her to hear. “When did this happen, MG, and how do you know about it?”

MG’s face was now riddled with guilt and remorse as he explains the reason for his knowledge. “When I got back from the party last night, I saw them both wrapped under the covers in his bed, two sets of clothing tossed around the floor on Logan’s side of the room. I didn’t realize that it was Hope until they woke me up with her yells and curses. Though thankfully it was more of her being pissed at Logan than… doing a repeat of whatever they did last night. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.”

“It’s alright, MG. You’re not at fault. But why exactly is she mad at him? Did he do or say something that set her off?” Lizzie asked as her brunette twin fell silent.

“I have no idea. I just woke up right when she tossed a pencil at him like a throwing knife and stormed off. Wish I knew more.” MG replied, feeling better now that he no longer has to hide that information from the twins.

Josie stayed silent for a long amount of time, her eyes focused on the two supernaturals as her thoughts began to swirl inside her head.

‘ _Maybe it’s fate. Maybe I’m not meant to have a true love. Maybe I’m just destined for a life of loneliness and isolation… But if I’m going to be alone forever, I might as well make sure that they won’t. I’ll do what I do best, fix things. And hopefully, they won’t end up alone. I always was too focused on other’s happiness than on my own. Oh well. It’s just the type of person I am.’_

“Josie, are you alright? Do you need something?” Lizzie asked concerningly, her arms wrapped around her sister’s shoulders in a protective manner.

Josie simply nodded before standing up, shaking herself off of her sister’s grip. “I’m fine, Lizzie. Just going to fix things. See you later.”

The Saltzman siphoner quickly made her way to the two, Logan being the first to notice the witch’s incoming arrival.

“Oh! Uh… hey Josie. How’s it g-going- Ow! What the hell? Ow!” Logan let out, his voice nervous and shaky before letting out a sharp noise of pain as he felt the Gemini witch grip his ear, twisting it as she dragged him towards Hope’s table, causing the boy to drop his things and follow the brunette by force.

“My room, now. No discussion.” Josie stated with no room for arguing as she practically gripped Hope’s arm and led the two protesting teens towards her room, determined to fix their relationship by force if needs be, which at the moment, it is very much needed.

Once they arrived at Josie’s room, the two teens now having stopped struggling a while ago, the Saltzman brunette let go of her grip on them, locking the door with a spell and motioning them to take a seat. Logan and Hope simply looked at each other before looking back at Josie, both of them scared and confused as to why the witch has brought them here. Once the two took their seats on each one of the two beds, Josie finally spoke.

“What’s up with you guys? And I know that you slept together but I also know that you like each other so don’t try to deny it.”

Both of them were now in shock at Josie’s tone, not knowing how exactly to respond. After a few moments, their shock wore off and Logan was the first to respond.

“Last night was… it’s complicated. I… I didn’t regret it… but… Like I said, it’s complicated.” Logan let out, fidgeting with his hoodie’s zipper as his gaze focuses on his shoes instead of on the two girls.

“Last night was a spur of the moment decision. A complicated one at that but it was sudden, we didn’t really do much thinking until the morning after.” Hope replied, her tone neutral and composed, yet her facial expression easily betrayed her words.

Logan let out a bitter chuckle at the tribrid’s statement. “Yeah, cause going to my room in the middle of the night was a spur of the moment decision.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Hope questioned with a glare.

“You know what it means, Hope. Don’t even try to bullshit your way out of this.”

“Bullshit my way? I didn’t hear you say stop once during all of last night. If I recall, you were very much into the idea, especially with your response to my question of _do you still want to do this,_ so screw you.”

“Ha, you already did. And that was only because I told you I was a virgin, which you seem to feel indifferent about. And let’s just say how convenient it was for you to have a condom in your pocket. I mean, come on. You knew what you were in for.”

“Yeah, and I thought you would be too. I didn’t think that you’d practically say that it was amazing before going chicken on me the next morning.”

“I did that because I didn’t think you deserved me!”

“And you think that you deserve me? Because I don’t. But I at least tried to be someone you deserved.”

“OH MY GOD, THE TWO OF YOU STOP BICKERING. JEEZ, I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU TWO.” Josie let out, exasperated with the constant bickering between the hybrid and tribrid, until all of their eyes widened upon processing the brunette’s words.

Logan once again was the first to break the silence. “You… have a crush… on us?”

Josie simply nodded, her head hanging low as she waits for their reactions.

“I… have a crush on you two… too.” Hope let out, surprising the other two teens.

“Are you two serious? Cause I’ve been crushing on you two since I arrived. Well, not since I arrived but like very quickly after a week or two. If I’m being honest. And I am.” Logan stated anxiously, no longer sitting as he stands up and begins to pace around the room.

Now that all three have let out their hidden feelings for one another, the room once again fell silent.

‘ _What the fuck do I do now? This is totally unexpected. I… I have no clue on what to do… Wait… maybe I do. Hopefully.’_

“I think I have an idea, to solve this whole shitty love triangle bullshit that’s going on, but only if you both are willing.” Josie stated with confidence.

Hope and Logan simply nodded and waited for her to elaborate.

“I was thinking… maybe we could all be together? Like a throuple? What do you think?”

“A throuple? The fuck is that?” Logan asked confused.

“It’s a couple but with three people. Basically.” Hope clarified before looking over at Josie. “Are you sure about this?”

“Not really but I really want to try. I think that we can try and make it work, considering we all like each other. In more than just a physical way… I hope.” Josie explained, her confidence diminishing as she anxiously waits for their answer.

“I-I’m… I’m in. And I am definitely attracted to the both of you in more than just a physical way. So, Hope? What do you think?” Logan asked.

Hope simply looked between the two, thinking hard on the prospect of their throuple relationship. She soon let out a soft sigh. “I think that it’s gonna be strange… but that’s practically our normal these days. I’m in.”

The three of them were now in agreement, and still unsure on how to proceed now.

“So, what happens now? Do we just… hug or something?” Logan asked as he was now more relaxed and calmer than before.

Hope shrugged before standing up. “I’m down. Josie?”

Josie quickly nodded before surging forward, wrapping the two in her arms into a tight hug. The two teens did the same, holding each other close as they embraced one another, content and finally happy in each other’s presence.

‘ _See. I fixed it. Not what I had in mind at first, but this definitely works… Fuck. What am I gonna tell Lizzie? Oh well, I’ll worry about that later.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. It's been a longtime coming but they are all finally together. Now it's all good times, right? You'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter will show what happened with Lizzie during AND after the party, and what got her so happy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	24. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Lizzie isn't having a good time at the party. Will a talk with Hope change that? And will Landon's appearance make or break whatever chance of happiness Lizzie might have? Just gonna have to see for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Just wanting to let you all know that this chapter is a bit longer than most, and that it will also include SMUT near the second half-the end of the chapter. So there's your warning. Have fun reading and hope you enjoy!

“Wow… that’s… a lot of alcohol going into your system.”

The party was at full swing tonight. People were dancing, drinking, chatting, and having the time of their lives all around the place. Everyone was enjoying the party all except for one single person. Ironically, it was Lizzie Saltzman, the person who threw the party in the first place. Lizzie was currently downing her 7th shot of whiskey ‘ _Stolen from Daddy’s office of course’_ and seemed to be doing her best to avoid any and all social contact with anyone that wasn’t her sister. That includes the seemingly worried Hope Mikaelson that has been standing by her side since the party started. It appears that due to Lizzie’s weird behavior after Hope and Landon’s talk, Hope has been hanging by her side, curious and doing her best to find out what’s been troubling the blonde without it being too obvious, when in reality, Lizzie already knew and was doing her best to avoid answering.

‘ _Hopefully, she’ll leave me alone after shot #8. If not, then I am so gonna puke on her blouse if she keeps this up.’_

Lizzie turned to face the redhead, her black jacket swaying with her movement as she places a hand on her black skirt-covered waist, eyes staring unamused at Hope. Her other hand was occupied, holding the small cup of liquor close to her face as she stood tall, eager to rid herself of some more unwanted questions and comments from the tribrid.

“Good thing I can hold my liquor. What about you? Are you gonna still follow me around or are you gonna behave like a normal teen for once and bother someone else?” The blonde’s tone matched the sharpness of her glare, giving the other girl a pretty obvious sign that Lizzie was not in the mood to talk. Unsurprisingly, Hope wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. Even if that challenge was a slightly buzzed Lizzie.

“Lizzie, I know that you’ve been acting weird ever since I came back from talking with Landon and I just want to know what’s going on. I’m worried about you, and as one of your closest friends, it’s pretty much my duty to make sure you’re ok.” Hope replied earnestly, a small smile on her face and a compassionate look in her eyes as she brushes off the blonde’s attempts at scaring her away.

‘ _God, she had to mention that dolt’s name again. It’s as if she’s trying to get a rise out of me.’_

Lizzie simply let out an irritated breath as she made her way to refill her cup, Hope following right behind her. “I am completely fine, Hope, as always. And I’d much appreciate it if I could be left alone to drink in peace. Just go around solving everyone else’s problems but mine. Thank you very much.”

Before the blonde could bring the amber-colored liquid to her mouth, she suddenly felt the tribrid’s hands swipe her drink away from her, instead deciding to down it quickly before coughing at the smoky taste, much to Lizzie’s surprise. “ _Cough, cough._ Man, that’s strong. What I was going to say was that you are practically my best friend, Lizzie. And yeah, I know, we don’t have the whole _friendship bracelets, talking about boys at night, doing our hair and nails_ type friendship but that’s not what makes it special. What makes our friendship special is that we can confide in one another, that we know that if one of us is in trouble or needs help, even if either of us don’t show it, then the other would gladly and willingly do their best to help out. And I want to help you out Lizzie. And if it means taking a shot or two of that very, very strong whiskey (seriously I don’t know how you do that), then that’s what I’m willing to do. And no amount of spells or words will push me away.”

Lizzie’s frown slowly turned into a small smile, her sharp glare now lightening up as the Mikaelson’s words seem to sober her up faster than any boy-talk with her dad could. The witch crossed her arms relaxingly over her white undershirt and jacket, her posture less guarded and more relaxed. It seemed that the girl’s words of concern seemed to melt down the whole _Ice Queen_ attitude that Lizzie was fond of using, especially with the mention of Lizzie being her best friend.

“You may have a point, Hope, but don’t think I wouldn’t stop by and do your hair and makeup. Josie’s already got her own look down and I could easily use a new face to makeover. So, how about I tell you what my problem is, and you have a drink and relax for once.” Lizzie stated with a playful gaze, reaching over to hand Hope a beer before moving away to a more secluded spot of the party.

The tribrid simply nodded before grabbing the beer, following the blonde as she took a sip of her refreshment, her mood hopeful now that the blonde is willing to open up. “Sounds like a deal. So, what’s going on? And I promise, I will not judge at all.”

Lizzie held her silence for a few seconds, wondering just how exactly is she supposed to tell her best friend ‘ _Sorry, MG’_ about her crush on her best friend’s ex. She wasn’t used to these feelings before, and she certainly did not know how to explain it to Hope of all people. Soon after, the blonde let out a small breath before speaking, her voice containing a sliver of shyness as she speaks. “Ok, but please do not be mad. Just… don’t kill me, alright.”

Hope let out an amused smile as she tilts her head curiously at the blonde. “I promise, Lizzie. Just tell me what’s wrong.” She said with a light-hearted tone.

“Well… I may have a small, tiny, teeny, microscopic, kinda large crush on Landon…” The Saltzman stayed quiet, awaiting the girls response, and probable attack.

One thing that Lizzie did not predict was for Hope to end up laughing and cackling. “Uh… are you ok, Hope? Have you’ve gone insane? Oh shit, I broke Hope Mikaelson. Fuck.”

Hope quickly waved off her concerns as she managed to calm down, her face filled with amusement and mirth. “No, I’m fine Lizzie. I’m sorry, it’s just… is that all that’s bothering you? A crush?”

Lizzie simply nodded her head slowly, still confused at the tribrid’s reaction.

“It’s completely alright, Lizzie. I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I’ve moved on from Landon, and honestly, I think you should go for it. The two of you would make a great couple.” Hope stated, taking another sip from her beer as she stared at Lizzie with kind eyes.

The witch let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Lizzie seemed to relax a bit more. “Oh… ok. That was definitely not something I expected… but I’m glad that you’re not pissed off.”

“Why would I be? Me and Landon broke up months ago. And we both agreed that, while what we had was nice, it wasn’t meant to last long. And now we’re friends again. So I don’t see why you shouldn’t try with him. Considering how he doesn’t seem to be hung up on me or anyone else at the moment.”

“Ok… thanks, I guess, for being… for being my friend, even if I’m a complete bitch at times.” Lizzie let out, grateful for Hope’s happy attitude but desperately trying to hide her mixed feelings for the previously-mentioned peacock of a boy.

“It’s not a problem, Lizzie. I’m always here for you, no matter what. Now, maybe you should be following your words and start acting normal for once?”

Lizzie let out a scoff before smiling a Hope. “Screw normal, let’s just forget all about boys and crushes, and lets just have fun.” The blonde said before practically dragging the tribrid towards the dance floor, intent on forgetting all about the curly-haired boy, at least for tonight.

Later on, Hope left the blonde’s side in favor of going back to her room, telling Lizzie that she had fun but was starting to get tired. Lizzie shrugged, said her goodbyes and continued to party, moving to having a couple of light drinks before being interrupted by her own twin, seeming to be bursting with happiness if her wide smile had anything to say about it.

“Hey Lizzie! Are you good?” Josie asked, practically bouncing on her heels as she hangs around her sister.

“I’m doing fine. Feeling a bit drunk, ditching any sort of responsibility for the night and no thoughts of bird-boys anywhere near my mind. Pretty much perfect. And what about you? Did Cinderella finally get her midnight kiss or what?” Lizzie asked with a teasing smile, knowing full well just how enamored Josie was with the new guy.

Josie couldn’t hide the blush on her face even with all of the makeup on her face, promptly rolling her eyes at her sister before letting her smile widen. “It was amazing… but no. We didn’t kiss. But… I might just ask him out tomorrow. And I mean it. No more _hanging out_. It’s gonna be a full on date!”

Lizzie smiled warmly at her sister, satisfied with her happiness. If a Saltzman was gonna have a chance at romance, let it be Josie, considering how the girl deserves it most out of the two. At least, according to Lizzie. “Well, you do that sister. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be having a time of my life and promptly forgetting the face of that incompetent eggbrain called L-“

“Landon!”

“Landon… yeah, Landon. I know, sister, you don’t have to… remind me…” Lizzie paused, turning around to see said boy standing behind her, dressed in a simple blue flannel and shirt, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. If any of her thoughts would start to say that he looks attractive, even in his simple clothing, then Lizzie would most likely blame it on the alcohol.

Landon stood nervously, hands dug into his pants pockets as his eyes, filled with unsteadiness, stared at the blonde Saltzman. “H-hey, Lizzie…”

Lizzie did not utter a word, instead opting to speak more with her eyes, sending a razor-sharp glare in the direction of the phoenix, her form tensing up as she crosses her arms over her chest, her posture guarded and her mood souring quickly.

Josie was positioned in the middle of the two, taking quick hint at the unbearable tension between the two teens and quickly backing away from them. “So… I’m just gonna… leave you two alone to deal with… whatever this is. I’ll see you back at our room, Lizzie. Bye Landon.”

Lizzie stared in disbelief at her sister’s retreat, quickly directing her eyes at the boy and narrowing them in his direction. “What do you want, shitbrain?”

Landon exhaled softly, looking down at his feet before looking up, apologetic eyes gazing at her own intense eyes. “I just wanted to talk… to apologize. Can we? Talk I mean.” The boy let out, his voice quiet and shaky.

If she wasn’t pissed off, she’d think it was kinda cute how shy he was being. Too bad she was. ‘ _Extremely_ pissed’ She let out a scoff, not letting down her guard for a second. “I don’t know. What do you think? Do I look like I want to talk? Especially with the likes of you?”

The blonde’s bitter tone cut deep into the boy’s skin, causing him to almost recoil at her words. Surprisingly, Landon stood steadfast, determination apparent as he moves closer to the girl. “Look. I know I was wrong that night. That I was a fucking dumbass and that I had no right to accuse you of all of those things. But all I want is to talk. To apologize. Can I do that? Please?”

Lizzie couldn’t help but let out a sardonic laugh, downing whatever drink was left in her cup before staring down the boy. “Surprisingly, you’re right. You were a fucking dumbass. And you still are. So, no. I don’t think I’ll listen to whatever shitty excuse you’ve got cooked up this time.” She said, turning to move away before feeling his hand grip her own.

“Lizzie… Please… I just want to talk. Just listen to what I have to say and I promise that it’ll be the last time you’ll ever have to deal with me or look at me or listen to me ever again. I promise.” Landon said, seriousness overtaking his voice as he holds onto her hand, seemingly afraid of the possibility of letting her go.

The blonde stared into his eyes for any sign of a lie or a trick, finding nothing but truth in them instead. After a few seconds, she tore her hand away from his grip, turning her body fully toward him. “Fine. But if you ever grab me like that again, I swear you won’t have a hand come this morning.”

Landon seemed unfazed at her threat, eyes lifting up in satisfaction at her acceptance. He nodded quickly before looking around at the crowd of teenagers hanging around the party. “Noted. Let’s head somewhere a little more private.”

The blonde reluctantly followed the boy’s lead, walking away from the party in favor of heading towards the school. After a few minutes of agonizing silence, the teens finally reached their destination, ending up in Landon’s room of all places. Thankfully, it was only the two of them. ‘ _Things would have gotten way more awkward if Rafael was here.’_

“Raf’s still at the party. Doubt he’d be back any time soon. So, feel free to take a seat if you want.” Landon said, looking at Lizzie with his trademark look of nervousness and anxiousness, moving his weight from foot to foot as he stands in the middle of the room.

“I don’t think I will, thank you. Just tell me whatever you need to and be done with it.” Lizzie spit out, moving to stand near the door, her guarded stance echoing displeasure and unease. It was apparent that the blonde would rather be anywhere but here, yet Landon decided to press forward with his intent.

“Lizzie… I was… I fucked up. Really bad. I had… no right to accuse you, to hurt you. I never had and if I could, I wouldn’t have done it.-“

“But you did…” Lizzie interrupted with bitterness.

“I know… And I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have done a lot of things. I screwed up. I don’t know why I thought that you were playing with me. I just… I thought that it was the only explanation. That it was the only thing that made sense cause there was nothing else that could probably justify the idea that you would hang out with me willingly. That it was impossible that a girl as amazing and beautiful and unique like you would want to hang out with a loser like me. Maybe it was cause I was afraid of fucking things up later on-”

“Oh, so you just decided to fuck things up now so you wouldn’t have to worry about hurting my feelings later? Good to know, Landon. You are doing great at this whole apology thing.” Lizzie’s voice was thick with sarcasm, growing irritated by each word that the boy lets out.

‘ _God, just shut up. Please shut up. I don’t want to think, please.’_

“Lizzie… I was wrong. I am wrong. I’m a screw up, a fuck up, and someone who certainly didn’t deserve to hang out with you. And I’m sorry. And you don’t have to forgive me. Hell, you could spend your whole life hating me and I will accept that-“

“Good, sounds like a plan. You done?”

‘ _Something please just make him shut up. Please, I just don’t want to think about any of this anymore. Please, anyone.’_

“No. I want to say that I’m sorry. That I never should have hurt you. But I did. And there’s nothing I can do to change it. But that still doesn’t change the fact that I enjoyed our time together. Probably the happiest I’ve been in a long while. And you are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. And hurting you is one of the biggest regrets of my life.”

‘ _Alright, just for tonight. I’m not gonna think. I’m just gonna do. If it shuts him up, then so be it.’_

Lizzie didn’t say a single word, instead letting out a voice of frustration before moving to kiss the curly-headed boy with a hard smack on his lips, her hands gripping both sides of his face and pulling him close. The boy’s eyes widened in shock, wondering what the hell was going on before slowly easing into the kiss. The two separated for a few seconds, granting Landon the chance to catch his breath.

“Lizzie…” He let out before being interrupted by another kiss, this one much more intense than the last. The blonde seeming to have no intention of letting him speak, instead opting for keeping him quiet with her own lips. She would come to blame it on the alcohol but she wouldn’t be lying if she said that she liked the taste of his lips, even if she did hate his guts.

The kiss went on for what seemed like ages, his hands held at her sides as her own moved down to his shoulders. After a while, her arms slowly slithered down to his belt buckle as she deepened the kiss, intent on at least finding some way to make this night enjoyable. The sudden shock from her fingers caused the boy to push away from the kiss, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Lizzie…”

Lizzie rolled her eyes in irritation before staring back at the boy. “What, Landon?”

“Lizzie, don’t do this.” Landon said with a sober tone, his eyes now gazing into her like she was willing to jump off a building.

“Oh please. Stop acting. Just go with it.” Lizzie brushed off, moving to kiss the boy back before feeling him move away from her.

“Stop acting like what, Lizzie?” He asked with concern, keeping himself at a non-kissing distance. It didn’t seem like the kiss bothered him, but the second she tried to go further, he stalled completely.

‘ _Just- GOD! He’s so fucking frustrating to deal with! Just take the sign and go with it! And shut up!’_

“You know what.” Lizzie let out with anger as she stared intently at the boy, fingers closing into her palm, forming a fist.

“No, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?” He said, not taking any sort of bait that the girl might be hanging in front of him.

‘ _Do I have to spell it out for him or is he just that stupid?’_

“Christ! Stop acting like you have feelings for me!” She yelled at the boy, her body filled with rage as she moves closer to him.

Landon fell silent for a moment before speaking up one more time. “Who says I don’t, Lizzie?”

Lizzie’s anger subsided and instead confusing took it’s place, stopping her in her tracks. “What?”

“Who says I don’t have feelings for you? Because if I’m being honest, I’ve had feelings for you for a while. But I was too afraid to show it. That’s why I pushed you away. Cause I didn’t know if you felt the same or if it was all a game.” Landon stared deep into her eyes, his body moving closer to her own.

Lizzie still couldn’t shake the sense of shock and disbelief from her own self. “You’re just saying that. Please. What kind of guy are you to want to be with a girl like me?”

“The kind of guy that’s willing to fight for a girl like you, no matter how many times I fall. The type that will never lie to you, never hurt you ever again. Because I’m the type of guy that needs not just a girl like you, but needs you, Lizzie Saltzman, in my life.”

Lizzie simply stared at him, wide-eyed, wondering if this was all just some sort of drunk hallucination or if it was too good to be true, either way, it didn’t matter. All that mattered to her at the moment was just letting him know how she feels for him. Even if it meant doing it physically.

“I… really need you.” Lizzie said before pulling Landon towards her, capturing his lips for another kiss, this time with much more passion and feeling than the others. The taste of his lips as his body sticks to her own was better than any drug, drink or anything else that she’s ever tasted, sinking into it as her hands dig into his shoulders, afraid that if she lets go, he’ll disappear from her touch.

Their lips moved in sync, exploring one another’s mouths as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, their shared heat practically burning past their clothing. After a few moments, Lizzie took the initiative to push Landon back onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress as she moves quickly to straddle the boy. She once again captures his lips, her body melting into his own, feeling pleasure as his hands move to remove her jacket, tossing it away before feeling his fingers crawl under her shirt and up her back. Lizzie felt his warm fingers pass and caress her cool skin, her lips moving to show appreciation to his neck, biting and sucking at the pulse point, enjoying how easy it was to get some moans out of him.

A few seconds later, Lizzie let out a yelp of surprise as she suddenly turns around, landing on her back as she sees Landon now on top of her, his flannel having been tossed alongside her jacket and his eyes filled with lust and passion. She can’t help but be intrigued by this new side of him, especially with the way his mouth lands on her neck and manages to find the exact spot that causes her to moan out his name with each passing second.

‘ _He’s good. Surprisingly good. He’s either a natural or Hope was an amazing teacher. Either way, he better keep doing what he’s doing.’_

Her eyes would shut close in pleasure as one hand curls into his dark hair, taking into account how soft it is. The other hand would grasp around at his back, her nails digging into the shirt’s fabric as her legs wrap around his waist, refusing to let him back away. She felt his hands now roam her stomach from inside of her shirt, his fingers sending goosebumps all across her body as he trails upwards to her chest. His hands brush past her chest, fingers resting on her bra for a second or two before retreating back down to her stomach, moving towards her sides. She held in the desire for him to keep his hands on that particular area, too distracted by the wonders of his lips to process her request. It wasn’t until she felt him pull away that she opened her eyes, wondering what was the hold up.

She looked up at Landon, a strange look of bashfulness on his face as he stares at her. “C-Can… Can I take this off?” He asked shakily, either due to the feeling of breathlessness or due to him being all shy and chivalrous. If it was any other boy, she’d simply scoff in annoyance, but with Landon, it was cute.

She couldn’t help but smile at him softly, giving him a welcoming look as she replies. “Yes. You can. And you can take anything else off if you want, as long as I get to do the same to you. Deal?”

Landon nodded quickly, taking off his own shirt at a speed that could rival that of a vampires. “Deal.” He then quickly pulled up her own shirt, leaving the two shirtless before going back to kissing. This time, Lizzie’s hands took their time to roam across Landon’s chest and front, feeling the small presence of muscle that surprised the blonde.

‘ _If I learned one thing in life, it was that Landon Kirby and Muscles do not fit together in any universe. But it appears I am wrong. Kinda. Who cares?’_

Landon’s own hands would wrap around her body, one hand staying at her waist, pulling her closer to him as his other hand grasps her covered breast, gripping it firmly as his fingers rolled and dragged across the fabric, causing the witch’s back to arch slightly with each brush of his fingers. It was euphoric to the girl, and it seemed that she wanted more. Much, much more.

Her hands moved down from his chest to his navel, dainty fingers trailing down his body as they land on his jeans, skillfully managing to unbutton his trousers and pull them down slightly. The boy took note and quickly stepped back, standing up from the bed to further pull his pants down and take them off. The girl took advantage of his absence and removed her own skirt, tossing it to the side and removing her boots, placing them at the foot of the bed before laying back down, awaiting the boy’s presence once again.

Once Landon was rid of his pants and was left solely in his underwear, he laid back down on the bed, retaking his position on top of Lizzie as his lips connect with hers once more, hands now gripping her semi-naked waist, pulling her closer to his own.

The close contact between their groins was practically killing Lizzie, causing the girl to hopelessly grind against him in order to generate some much needed friction, while the boy seemed to want to take a more slow, passionate approach, wanting to take his time with her.

As much as Lizzie would love that, she really needed some release from all the pent up tension that’s been inside of her since she first realized she was crushing on him, digging a hand into his hair and pulling his head up with a yank. “Landon, I really need you. Right. Now.”

The Kirby boy seemed to take the hint, moving his lips down from her neck to her chest, burying his face into her cleavage as he kisses and suck on her exposed skin. As much as the girl was enjoying his adoration of her body, she really needed him to just get to the point. “Landon! Take off your fucking undies. Now!”

The boy, shocked by her sudden tone, raised his head up from her and proceed to obey, pulling them down to his knees and slipping them off. The blonde did the same, shaking off her panties with the boy’s assistance before awaiting his entry. The boy was positioning himself in front of her entrance, before pausing for a second to look over at the girl’s body in complete admiration.

“What?” Lizzie couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s nothing… just that… you’re so beautiful, Lizzie.” Landon replied passionately.

Lizzie couldn’t help but giggle as she rose up to peck his lips. “You’re not that bad looking yourself, Lands.”

Landon smiled before asking one final question. “So, on a completely unrelated note, do you have a condom or are you on the pill or…?”

Lizzie simply rolled her eyes before muttering some spell that Landon couldn’t understand.

“What was that?” He asked curiously.

“The magic equivalent to a morning after pill, now are you gonna keep asking questions or are you gonna fuck me?” Lizzie replied, giving Landon a lustful and hungry look, hoping to give the boy the kick in the butt he needed to start.

Lizzie’s words seemed to do the trick, cause the second she said it, Landon sank himself into her, causing yells of pleasure from both of them. At first, Landon went slow, careful not to hurt her with his strokes as his member went deeper into her chamber. Each stroke giving Lizzie a shockwave of ecstasy as her arms wrap around him, her nails digging into his skin each time he hits a certain spot that causes her back to arch in just the right way. Moments later, once the two were now more comfortable in each other’s position, things began to speed up. Landon’s hips rolled into hers rapidly, the speed seeming to increase over time as he sinks more and more into her, her name rolling off of his tongue with each second like a prayer. Lizzie’s legs would wrap around his waist, keeping him close to her as she moves her hips in sync with his own, causing waves upon waves of euphoria to wash over her. Once they both were close to reaching their peaks, Landon’s face rose up from his previous position on her neck, gazing into her with a passion that could rival that of his wings’ flames, one of his hands moving to grasp her own, holding it tight as they begin to close in on their orgasms. Lizzie’s eyes focused on his, Landon’s name escaping her lips countless times as they finally reach their peaks, causing her to yell out his name in abandon, closing tight around him and holding his body close to her own, not wanting to let go.

Once they both have gotten down from their highs, Landon slowly removed himself from inside of her, moving to rest right next to her, one hand draped across her waist as he lays on his side. Both of them were panting but Landon seemed to regain his breath first, cracking a smile as he looks towards the blonde with a caring look. Lizzie seemed to be still reeling from the shellshock of events and emotions that just took place, her lips curled up into a wide smile as she breathes heavily, eyes looking towards the ceiling as she takes her time to calm down. Once she did, she looked over at the boy, eyes wide with joy and surprise as she moves to kiss him again, this time cutting it short before moving back to rest on her back.

“That… God, you were so good… How were you so good? Honestly, I’m… I’m shocked… We are so doing this again… God, why were you so good?-“

“Lizzie…” Landon said with a chuckle, cutting off her ramblings as he raises a hand up to caress her cheek.

Lizzie quieted down before looking back at him, her hand moving to brush his hair from his forehead. “Thank you… for… apologizing. Even if it was a shitty apology. I… So, what are we now?”

Landon thought for a few seconds before replying. “What do you want us to be, Liz?”

Elizabeth took her own time to think about it, her gaze moving everywhere except his eyes. Once she was done, she looked back at him. “I want us to be together. Not just… together. But… I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallways. To spend time in here watching movies and having dorky fun. To share milkshakes in town and talk by the lake. I want to be able to kiss you without caring about anything else. To have times like this… To be with you, Landon Kirby.”

Landon simply smiled at her, moving to place a soft kiss on her forehead before hugging her close to him. “So would I, Elizabeth Saltzman. So would i.”

Lizzie sighed in relief as she cuddled into him, wrapping them up in his blanket as she soon began to fall into a deep slumber.

‘ _Josie was right, it seemed. For once, things did work out. Things seem to be looking up for Lizzie Saltzman. Take that, Universe!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I've been wanting to write this for a while, so I'm glad I got to do it. It has been a while since last update. I thought that it would be a good time to take a break for a few days to gain some inspiration. But I'm back now and hopefully with some more chapters. Next chapter will be Hope dealing with the fact that she has not just one partner, but two! So stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, anything you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	25. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is studying, Logan and Josie arrive. Antics ensue

“What do you mean pet names aren’t really necessary for our relationship?”

If someone told Hope Mikaelson that she’d be having a mini discussion with one of her partners, yes partners as in plural, over the use of pet names, she’d think they were crazy. But now, it seems that she might be the one ending up in an asylum. The day had started out normally, well, as normal as any day could be for the magical teens at Salvatore. Hope was busy doing some Potion Chemistry homework in the library by herself, lost in her thoughts that were desperately trying to find out an answer to exercise #28 in the assignment sheet before her concentration was broken by the appearance of her two lovers.

‘ _Yeah, I know. Lovers is kinda a strong word. But it’s either that, partners or my boyfriend and my girlfriend. Or is it my boyfriend and OUR girlfriend? See how complicated it can be? Just- You get the point.’_

The two teenagers were walking hand in hand, smiles wide as they walked into the library, seemingly focused in a conversation that seemed to bring amusement to the brunette and slight frustration to the sandy-haired boy as both seemed to arrive at her table, sitting down on the empty chairs.

Hope greeted them with a warm smile as she looked up from her notebook. “Hey Jo, hey Gray Streaks. What’s up?”

Logan’s frustrated look morphed into one of brightness as his gaze fixed on Hope, leaning forward to peck the tribrid’s cheek softly with a smile. “Always good to see you, Wolfy. See, Jo, this is what I mean.” The comment caused the Mikaelson’s eyebrows to quirk upward curiously, her intrigue growing only further due to the Saltzman’s sudden giggle.

Josie was more subtle in displaying her affection to the redhead, simply taking Hope’s empty hand in her own and tracing her thumb in circles over her skin, a soft open-mouthed smile on her face as she looked at Hope with caring eyes. “Hey, Hope. How are you? Is that today’s Potions Chem Homework? Thank God I read the required chapters unlike _someone_ here.”

  
The brunette’s gaze turned toward the boy with humorous intent, causing the hybrid to let out a small scoff. “Oh please. I have a high A in that class, it’s not like missing a chapter or two is gonna drop me down. Plus, I have two amazing and may I say beautiful tutors standing right here.” He said with what appeared to be an attempt at a suave tone with a gentleman’s smirk adorning his face.

Josie simply rolled her eyes along with Hope as she spoke. “Nice try but we’re not giving you the answers, babe.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll study but don’t think I don’t know you’re just trying to change the from our previous talk.” Logan let out, moving to take out his PC Class book to get started on the required reading.

Hope finally broke her silence to ask about the topic that seemed to poke at her curiosity. “Ok, speaking of previous talk, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Hope’s tone held a soft, unworried tone yet her fears of it being more serious than she thought were apparent to the other two, no matter how hard the tribrid tried to hide it.

“It’s alright, Hope. It’s just something unimportant. Nothing is wrong, I promise.” Josie reassured the auburn-haired teen, squeezing her hand softly in an act of comfort as she offers a kind smile in her direction. Her actions seemed to do the trick considering how Hope’s demeanor was now more relaxed than before.

“Hey! Pet names are not unimportant. It’s one of the things that makes relationships special.” Logan let out, a small pout on his lips as he continues to focus on his schoolwork, his leg moving to softly rub against Hope’s as a sign of comfort.

“Seriously? He’s pouty about pet names?” Hope asked incredulously, her lighthearted tone apparent as she smiles at Logan with amusement.

“I know. He’s been like this all morning. He won’t stop bringing it up.” Josie said, a hand supporting her chin as her elbow rests on the table as her eyes close for a few seconds before opening up slowly.

“Because it’s important. Pet names are… They’re something that helps define ourselves with one another. They’re names that only we can call each other and no one else can. It’s special. I mean, me and Hope already have one for each other.” Logan responds, pointing a calm finger in Hope’s direction before letting it fall back down to the table.

“Really? You do realize that me giving you a nickname wasn’t with the intention of being a pet name, right?” Hope asked as her eyebrows rose up, face turning to share a look with Josie before her gaze switched back to the hybrid.

“Yeah, but who else around here has called me Gray Streaks? And called you Wolfy?”

Hope simply stayed quiet in response to his question, knowing that the boy may be onto something.

‘ _Dammit, he does have a point. A kinda flawed one but a point altogether.’_

“Well, regardless, I don’t need a pet name to show that we care about each other. We have other ways of doing that… and no, Logan, not talking about sex.” Josie states before helping Hope out with her homework.

The boy’s eyes were widened in disbelief and mock offense. “Hey, I wasn’t thinking that! Just cause I’m the least experienced out of the three of us in that department doesn’t mean my mind is constantly in the gutter.”

The two girls simply looked at one another before giggling softly, much to the hybrid’s chagrin.

“Hey! I’m not always horny! Stop laughing!” He let out before looking around to make sure no one heard him, only seeming to feed into the girls’ laughing fit.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, the two girls finally calmed down. Josie was now focused on checking Hope’s paper for mistakes as Hope focused on talking Logan into calming down. “Relax, Gray Streaks. We’re just joking around. We know you’re not always thinking with your pants.” Josie couldn’t help but let out a small snicker at that statement, causing Logan to glare at the siphoner for a second before his gaze softened, head leaning back as he sighs with annoyance.

“Fine. But I still think we should all have pet names for one another.” Logan let out, stubbornly refusing to drop the topic.

Hope and Josie let out a breath of exasperation as the two finally relented. “Fine, we’ll have pet names. So, what should Josie call you then?” Hope asked.

“I don’t know. Josie, what do you have in mind?” Logan asked with a shrug.

Josie began to think about it for a few seconds before looking at the two. “How about something to do with your name?”

Logan let out a small scoff as Hope pulled out her cell to look up some nicknames for Logan. “What sort of nickname can you get out of Logan?”

Hope chimed in quickly with a impish smile on her lips, showing her phone screen to Josie, causing the witch to don her own smile. “How about Logie?” Hope stated with a small chuckle.

‘ _He did ask for this. Don’t say I didn’t warn him.’_

Logan’s face twisted into an unamused expression, his gaze souring at the nickname. “No. Chance. You’re not calling me that. It’s one O away from Loogie. Next.”

“Ok, how about Logie Bear?” Josie asked with amusement, her fingers scrolling down to see more _nicknames_ for the hybrid.

“Oh, how about Logie Wan Kenobi? That sounds cool, right, Logie?” Hope asked with mirth.

“That is a disrespect to both the name and legacy of the Hero of the Republic and master of the High Ground. Next one.” Logan said with a disgruntled tone.

“How about Bro-gan?”

“Or Loganberry?”

“Lo-man?”

“LoLo?”

“Lodaddy?” Josie said before letting loose the cackle she’s been holding inside as they continue to give out terrible nicknames in an attempt to get into the boy’s skin.

“All of those are terrible, might as well call me by my real name.” Logan said with annoyance before turning his gaze away from his two loves.

The mention of his real name put a stop to Josie’s laughter as she focused her gaze on Logan, her tone now one of seriousness and curiosity. “Real name? What do you mean? Are you not originally called Logan?”

Hope and Logan both stilled for a sec at the brunette’s question, both not seeming to know how to respond to it.

“Logan… is his middle name. He uses it to… His real name brings back memori-“ Hope started before being interrupted by Logan himself.

“It’s alright Hope. I think that if we’re going to be in this relationship, least I can do is make sure we have no secrets between us. All of us. Josie, my real name is… Desmond. You, and Hope, can call me that if you wish. I have zero problems with it. Just… don’t let the others know about it. It’s ok if it’s just you two but if everyone knows it, then…” Logan explained calmly before pausing at the end.

“It’s ok, Log- I mean, Desmond. It’s alright. If it’s too much, I don’t have to call you by your full first name, I can call you by a nickname of that name. That way it’ll be… a bit better.” Josie said with a soft, sympathetic tone as she leaned forward to grab his empty hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

“That sounds… good, Jo.” Logan says with a small smile as he returns the squeeze.

“Ok, so. How about Dez? Does that work?” Hope asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know…. Wait! I got it.” Josie exclaimed, excitement spreading across her face as she seemingly bounces on her seat.

“Ok, what is it then?” Logan asked with curiosity, smiling at the girl’s ebullience.

“Desi!” Josie declared, smiling wide and proud of her pet name for the boy.

The other two teens simply smiled warmly at the excited witch, seemingly content with her choice.

“So, Logan. What do you think of calling Josie?” Hope asked, curious to know his answer.

“Huh… Josie, your full name is Josette, correct?” Logan asked, receiving a nod in return from the brunette.

“Why?” She asked simply, confused by his question.

“Well… how about Jette (Jet)? Huh? It’s basically cutting out the _ose_ from Josette to from Jette (Jet). You like it?’ Logan asked with anticipation at her response.

Josie and Hope simply stared at each other before Josie answered hesitantly. “It’s… interesting.”

This caused Logan’s face to fall as he sighed. “You hate it.”

“No! Not at all. It’s just… creative, I guess?” Josie let out, trying her best not to wound the boy’s spirit and mood.

“No. It’s not. It’s shit…. Wait! I have a better one. How about… Gemi?”

Hope stared at the boy for a few seconds before opening her mouth. “That’s… better than before, right?”

Josie nodded in agreement with Hope’s statement. “Yeah. Gemmi as in Gemini, right? I like it. It’s unique, and interesting. I love it, Desi.”

Logan’s features lit up at her approval, lips curving upwards as he looks upon the two girls with adoration. “Thanks, Gemmi. So, now that we got that out of the way, it seems that you and Hope are the only ones without a pet name for one another.”

“Huh, you’re right. Josie, remember that dream with the pig, the axe and the fairytale dreamscape?” Hope asked, obviously referring to their final encounter with Dark Josie.

Josie’s eyes lit up in recognition of said event and managed to find out where Hope was going with this. “Yeah… you thinking what I’m thinking, Red?”

Hope simply smiled warmly at the Saltzman before planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Of course, Princess. Always.”

Logan looked bewildered by their interaction to say the least, his book now tossed into his bag as he decides to shift his focus on the two females in front of him. “Ok, why do I feel like this is one of those inside joke situations? I’m definitely missing something, aren’t I?”

The girls simply giggled at the boy’s confusion before packing up their things, standing up from the table and moving to join the boy at each of his sides. “We’ll tell you all about it later. But right now, I want to go grab some lunch with my Princess and my Gray Streaks. So let’s go.” Hope said, planting a kiss on the hybrid’s lips as she and Josie moved towards the exit, leaving a stunned and confused Logan behind.

“Hey! Wait for me!” The boy let out as he scrambled to get out of his chair, slinging his backpack behind his shoulder as he dashes to reach the two girls, much to their enjoyment and amusement.

Once the three walked together down the halls, Hope couldn’t help but admire the two people that she’s started to be with, still in surprise at how this could’ve happened for someone like her.

‘ _Well, I am a magnet for strange situations. It just turns out that this is the type of situation that I’m perfectly fine with. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one so hope you all enjoy reading it. Next chapter will be Logan trying his best to impress a certain Father/Father-Figure in search of approval, so stay tuned for that. I'll try to do my best to update but I'll be pacing myself between updates to not burn myself out so don't worry if I haven't updated in a day or two. I have not and will not abandon this story. We still got a lot of chapters to go so be ready for that. Hope you enjoyed reading, feel free to like, comment, criticize, leave a writing tip or anything you want and have a wonderful day!


	26. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan decides to seek Alaric's approval before he continues to date Hope and Josie.

“You do realize that this plan of yours isn’t gonna work, right?”

Logan Castle was new to this whole _dating_ concept. Sure, magic, vampires, and werewolves he could handle, but having not just one but _two_ girlfriends? He’s practically a fish out of water. Growing up, Logan wasn’t the most social person out there. Sure, he had his own friends and such but he never really was much of a _cool kid_ as others were. But he also wasn’t as weird and unorthodox as the _outcasts_ so that landed him in the middle, an _average kid._ An average kid with zero understanding of how to be confident and a hit with the ladies. Of course, with his parent’s death and his sudden change, he started to sink lower down the ladder of popularity and was someone not even the _outcast_ wanted to hang around with. He was too depressed and deep into his thoughts that he didn’t seem to care.

He was perfectly fine with being radioactive. The less people that knew him, the less people he had to deal with in his life, which at that point was just himself. And he was fine with it. Up until the moment he himself ended up in a relationship with two amazing women, and the sudden realization that this is in fact happening only seemed to feed into his fears and anxiety. But that will have to be put on pause, cause for now, Logan was gonna focus on being the best boyfriend and partner he can ever be to Hope and Josie, and one way of doing that is by earning their Father/Father-Figure’s approval. Which is what led to him dragging MG along to clean out the school stables in an effort to impress Mr. S, much to MG’s annoyance.

“What do you mean it’s not gonna work? What part of _Sucking up to the dude until he gives me his blessing to continue dating his daughters_ don’t you understand?” Logan asked, his clothes covered in dirt as he practically scrapes clean whatever filth that’s present in the stable’s railings and walls. MG was stuck on feces duty, and MG _did not_ seem to like being on feces duty.

“What I’m saying is that I don’t think mopping up horse poop and scrubbing the stables clean is gonna get you on Dr. Saltzman’s good side.” MG offered as he seemingly abandoned his task of cleaning up excrement, walking closer to the hybrid.

“Oh really? Then what other idea do you suggest?” Logan asked as he gave up on scrubbing the walls, turning to face the vampire.

“Well, a start would be asking him straight up. Honesty is the best policy sometimes.”

Logan couldn’t help but scoff at the suggestion, leaning against a railing as he narrows his eyes at the frizzy-haired teen. “Yeah, right. That’ll only give him the chance to judge me sooner rather than later.”

MG shook his head before moving close to Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, just be honest and stop thinking too much about it. Just talk to the dude. You’ll be saving yourself a lot of trouble in doing so.” The vampire then decided to head out in favor of catching a shower.

“Hey! You’re just gonna leave me here to finish?” Logan yelled out, frustrated at the vampire’s abandonment.

“Just talk to Saltzman, man! In the meantime, have fun cleaning up unicorn shit! Peace!”

Logan huffed before moving to finish up his task for the day. “We have a unicorn?” He muttered under his breath before moving to clean up the stables.

After an hour or so of hard work, followed by another hour of showering, Logan decided to follow MG’s advice, even if he still has his doubts about it. He opted for wearing a dark blue button-down shirt and some jeans before heading out to find the Headmaster.

‘ _If I’m gonna talk with Doc Saltzman, might as well dress to impress… or wear something nice for my funeral if things go south.’_

The boy paced through the school’s crowded halls, mostly due to the beginning of the school year and the near-end of summer itself. He slid past groups and clusters of students, moving swiftly down the hallways and finally arriving in front of the Headmaster’s office. He straightened his posture, fixing his collar, and clearing his throat before he raised a fist to knock on the door. As the seconds passed, Logan’s anxiety began to mount, alarms ringing in his head about this being a bad idea and that he has enough time to run away before being noticed. Unfortunately, that was not the case, cause the second Logan decided to follow through with that plan, the door in front of him opened wide before he could even move an inch. Behind said door stood Alaric Saltzman, beard and all, holding a mug of what smelled like coffee and a slightly puzzled look on his face.

“Oh, Logan. I didn’t expect you to stop by. Is there something you need regarding your school curriculum or a question of sorts?” He asked with a hint of curiosity before taking a small sip of his coffee.

“Uh… I-I kinda had a question- I mean… I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, Doc… If that’s alright.” Logan let out hesitantly, doing his best to avoid eye contact as he practically itches in his spot.

Alaric simply nodded and moved to the side, allowing the hybrid entry into his office before closing the door behind them, moving to take a seat behind his desk. “So, what did you want to talk about? Is it serious? Something school related or supernatural related?”

Logan simply took a seat on one of the empty chairs in front of the desk, foot tapping consistently against the floor before he forced it to still in place, looking forward towards the older man. “Well, actually… it’s… I wanted to ask you something. Something personal. About… Josie and Hope.”

At the mention of the two girls, Alaric’s eyebrows rose slightly, intrigue now much more apparent on his face as he places his mug down on the desk, arms folded over said desk as he looks at the boy more intently. “Huh… and what exactly did you want to ask me about them?” He said with what could be deciphered as a curious yet serious tone.

“Uh… look. I’m just gonna be straight with you, Doc. I like them. I like them a lot. And they like me too. A lot. And I just wanted to come by here and ask for your approval… to continue to date them. If that’s all good with you and all, no disrespect or anything of the sorts.” Logan let out, waiting for the man’s tone to become much more serious and the possible threat of death or worse, loss of important body parts to grace his ears. Instead, what filled the room was not the death speech that he expected, but a loud continuous laughter escaping from the Headmaster, which seemed to scare the boy more than any other type of threat he could have imagined.

‘ _What is it with this family and laughing? It’s starting to scare me.’_

“Really? That’s what this was all about?” Alaric asked as he calmed down, emptying his mug as he looked at the boy with amusement in his eyes.

The boy simply nodded, still in bewilderment regarding the older male’s reaction.

“Logan, I’m not the type of dad to tell my daughters who and who not to date. I trust them to make their own choices, especially when having to do with this department. And if I’m being honest, you’re not a bad guy. You make them both happy, that’s obvious. And you three seem to care a lot for one another. Sure, a _thruple_ is not something I have any experience or knowledge about but from the looks of things, you three seem to be in a pretty healthy relationship. So if you’re still wondering if you have my approval, then you do. So don’t sweat it kid.” Alaric said with a much calmer tone, giving Logan a reassuring smile before leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, I… I didn’t expect this. But I’m glad to hear it. Thank you, sir. Truly.” Logan said, preparing to stand up from his chair, amazed at the man’s acceptance.

“No problem. But remember Logan. If one, or both of them end up getting hurt, just know that I have killed a lot of monsters before. A wolf-witch hybrid wouldn’t be something I can’t handle. But if I were you, I’d worry more about the hell Josie and Hope would put you through if you did end up on their bad sides. Watch yourself, kid. And treat them the way they deserve to be treated.” Alaric warned, his tone now turning serious as he narrows his eyes at the retreating boy.

Logan simply gave the man a mock salute and a curt nod before replying. “Copy that, Sir. Will do, Sir.” The hybrid then left the office quickly, moving a far enough distance away from the office before jumping up in excitement.

‘ _I did it! MG was fucking right! I got his approval! Fuck yes!’_

As if fate was playing in his favor, Hope and Josie suddenly appeared in the hallway, deep in conversation and catching the boy’s eye.

The boy simply smiled wide before moving towards them with the intention of greeting them, now more confident than ever to embrace this relationship.

‘ _No worries, Doc. I’ll treat them the way they deserve. Like the queens to my heart that they are and always will be.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be Josie starting to struggle with her control over her magic, and Logan and Hope cheering her up from her glum mood. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a like, comment, criticism, writing tips, anything else you want and have a wonderful day. Peace!


	27. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a small accident with her magic, and Logan and Hope try to cheer her up

“Hey, look on the Brightside. At least nobody got hurt… except for half of the desk chairs but who cares about chairs these days?”

Josie Saltzman was currently sitting in Hope’s bed, legs crossed under her, one hand half-heartedly fishing out chips from the bag in her other hand as she slumps her back against the headboard, eyes directed at the two teens sitting on the floor, midway through a game of Monopoly and doing their best to cheer up the Gemini witch. The reason for the brunette’s dourness was the incident that had occurred earlier today during Spell Practice. Josie was meant to demonstrate how to perform a Spark Spell for the class. It was supposed to be an easy, simple, little spark. Nothing to grand, nothing that she couldn’t handle.

‘ _At least I thought I could handle it. I ended up expanding the spark instead of limiting it, which led to it spreading and igniting a chair or two… or 7.’_

Luckily it was contained and extinguished quickly, preventing any serious damage to the students, faculty and most of the school property in the classroom. The teacher and most of the students shrugged it off, having no ill thoughts or opinions toward the young witch, but Josie couldn’t shake off the thought of her losing control. If she could mess up a simple spell like this, then what’s to say she’ll be able to keep a handle on her magic? This question led to the siphoner being moody all day, avoiding lunch and practically hiding in her room all day. That is until Lizzie enlisted Hope and Logan in getting her out of the room and bringing her spirits up. At least that’s what the blonde told them.

‘ _Knowing Lizzie, she’s either doing this fully to help me out or that’s half of the reason and the other reason is to have the room all to herself and her “Not Yet Boyfriend” Landon.’_

“Logan’s right, Josie. About the not hurting people part. People care about chairs, Logan. You, for example might need one when I sit your ass down after you pay me my $1,700 in rent, please.” Hope bragged confidently, currently in the winning side of the game, owning about half of the properties and having 3-4 houses in most of her locations, including the one Logan’s piece had just landed on.

Logan let out a small grumble as he fished out the play money from his stash, tossing it at Hope as he munches on a piece of candy, not pleased at all with the outcome of the game. “This is bullshit. You know, this is retaliation for me kicking your ass in Mortal Kombat. I know it is.”

Hope simply scoffed as she took the pair of dice, tossing them on the board and moving her piece across the properties, landing at a conveniently unpurchased location. “I have zero idea of what you’re talking about. This is why you don’t just focus on the train stations and utilities only. Not my fault you’re losing.”

Logan took the dice, tossing them across and seeing them land his piece right into a _Go to Jail_ spot, ultimately causing him to toss his cards on the floor and stand up in frustration. “Alright, that’s it! I quit. You win, Wolfy. I’ll just go give Josie some much deserved snuggles, because SHE didn’t drive me to bankruptcy like a certain someone!” Logan declared, hopping onto the bed next to the brunette and planting a kiss on her temple before laying back and reaching for the tv remote, switching it on.

Hope simply rolled her eyes as she packed up the board game with her magic, sending it into it’s box and placing it on the bookshelf with a flick of her wrist before standing up and moving to grab some refreshments from her mini fridge. “I didn’t drive you to bankruptcy. That was yourself and your shitty business skills.” Logan simply tuned her out as he flicked through the tv channels.

Josie leaned into the hybrid’s embrace, simply breathing softly as she takes in his comfortable scent and his warm pillow-like presence, nuzzling into his side without a word. She took another bite of a chip before putting it away. “It’s just not like me guys. I’ve done that spell hundreds of times and I never screwed up that bad. I don’t know if it was just stage fright or something, but I messed up. Now I’m… Maybe I don’t have much of a handle on my magic like I thought I did before.”

Hope moved to Josie’s other side of the bed, laying on her side and handing both her and Logan some sodas before taking a sip of her own, a hand curled over the Gemini’s stomach as her other arm bends over the pillow, holding the opened soda can gracefully. “Josie, you have nothing to be worried about. Mistakes happen to the best of us. We’re not perfect. I mess up a spell from time to time. Logan does too, a lot of times actually but he’s starting from scratch.”

“Aw, thanks for the compliment babe.” Logan comments with a small hint of wit as he takes a sip of his soda.

“What I’m saying is, you Josie have nothing to freak out about. We’re here for you. And both of us know that you are doing your best, and you’ll always be doing your best. And even if you think that you aren’t, know that we will be by your side to help you every step of the way. So, don’t let a simple misstep throw you off the loop. Cause we won’t let that happen.” Hope finished before planting a soft peck on Josie’s cheek.

The brunette Saltzman simply sighed before pulling the two teens close to her in an attempt at a group hug, wanting to increase their warm embrace and feeling better thanks to their comforting words. “Thanks guys. I know it’s just me overreacting and all. But I still appreciate both of your support. I…” Josie paused for a few seconds, thinking over her words before she does anything that might scare them off.

‘ _We’ve been together for almost two months. I mean, we got together after the party, which was in July, and right now it’s almost the end of September. God, time flew by so fast, it’s almost like we got together yesterday. Is it too early to say I love you? What if they get scared off? What if they don’t say it back? Oh man, what if… what if… oh, screw what ifs.’_

“I…” Josie began to say before being softly interrupted by Logan’s voice.

“Josie…” He said with a soft, almost-whisper-like tone. “You don’t have to say it right now if you’re not ready. Me and Hope… we understand. And we feel the same… but we both want you to take your time, to not feel rushed by the need to say those words.”

“Yeah, Princess.” Hope chimed in, her eyes now giving Josie a look so soft and caring that it would practically melt her insides to a puddle if it could. “If you still don’t feel too sure about it, we won’t mind. Just say it whenever you feel ready. I promise that we will stay by your side no matter what. We’re all in this together, no going back, only moving forward.”

Josie was left without words, simply staring at the two with wide, surprised eyes before giving each teen a small, passionate kiss on the lips before hugging them close once again, wanting to show her affection via action instead of verbally. Hope and Logan simply smiled comfortingly at the witch before returning the hug, creating a snuggling pile between themselves as Logan pulls up the covers over the three, blanketing them in comfort.

“So, Gemmi, what do you want to watch?” Logan asked, separating from the snuggle pile for a second as he reaches for the tv remote before handing it to the Saltzman.

“I don’t know… Oh! Look, Seven Samurai is on.” Josie said, beaming as she turned the volume on and sat back into the teens comfort.

Both hybrid and tribrid shared a look of confusion and surprise, not really knowing that Josie was into old samurai movies, but eventually shrugging off the discovery and moving to join her in the snuggling fest, watching the movie happily alongside the brunette.

‘ _Maybe it’s not the time to tell them yet. But I know that when that time comes, I won’t hesitate to let them know how much they mean to me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be Lizzie and her and Landon finally deciding to make their relationship public with their friends, so stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a like, comment, tips, criticism, whatever you want and have a wonderful day! Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Criticism and tips are always welcome.


End file.
